Desesperanza & Esperanza
by Aerumna
Summary: El torneo ha terminado, se ha proclamado a un ganador, pero ¿qué pasa con la vida de los participantes al terminar el torneo? mmmm ¿por qué se tiene que poner resumen? soy mala para eso n.nU RenXHoro
1. Chapter 1

El torneo había terminado, Yoh se corono como el rey Shaman, otorgándole el descanso eterno a Amidamaru, así también lo hizo R

ADVERTENCIA Este fic es yaoi es decir relación chicoXchico, así que si no te gusta este género por favor sal de aquí si no es así te invito a leerlo.

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

El torneo había terminado, Yoh se corono como el rey Shaman, otorgándole el descanso eterno a Amidamaru, así también lo hizo Ryu con Tokagero, Fausto no podía separarse de Eliza, no mientras el continuara con vida.

Ren también planeaba darle el descanso a Basón, sin embargo el espíritu se negó, permanecería siempre al lado de Ren, por parte de Chocolove, Lyserg y Hor-Horo al tener espíritus de la naturaleza, los dejaron en libertad, manteniendo contacto con ellos.

Varios años ya habían pasado desde la conclusión del torneo, Yoh siempre hacía una reunión cada año para mantener contacto con todos sus amigos, los primeros años todos asistían, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la distancia se hacia más grande, después de 3 años Ren dejo de asistir a las reuniones, Cholove y Lyserg había veces en que asistían y otras no, los que siempre se encontraban eran Yoh, ann, Ryu y Fausto, pues permanecían en la pensión donde se realizaba anualmente la reunión, los últimos dos trabajando ahí, Horo también procuraba siempre asistir junto con Pilica, le agradaba convivir con sus amigos y recordar viejo tiempos, además de levarse muy bien con Hao.

Tamao hacia tiempo que ya no vivía ahí, y había abandonado Izumo, todo había cambiado, todos habían cambiado, cada uno tenía sus responsabilidades y sus vidas, haciendo más difícil los encuentros, muchos añoraban el pasado, pero solo era un recuerdo, ahora debían mirar hacía el futuro por incierto que este fuera.

Se que esto no les dice nada, pero es como una pequeña introducción a lo que será el fic, denle una oportunidad sip, pronto subiré el primer capítulo.


	2. Desesperanza

Ese año la reunión fue como nunca otra, todos se encontraban ahí reunidos, cinco años ya habían pasado desde el final del torn

Ese año la reunión fue como nunca otra, todos se encontraban ahí reunidos, cinco años ya habían pasado desde el final del torneo, cada uno siguiendo su camino, y realizando su sueño, Ryu había encontrado su lugar favorito, nunca imagino que este se encontraba en la pensión, por eso es que trabajaba ahí, Fausto también se quedo ahí a petición de Anna, su felicidad era estar junto a su amada Eliza, no importando donde se encontrara, Cholove, tenía un pequeño show en Las Vegas, Lyserg siguió los pasos de su padre, ahora era un detective conocido en su país, Hao trabajaba en una empresa de la familia Asakura.

Ren había tomado posesión de las empresas de la familia Tao y Horo-Horo , para todos era un gran misterio lo que hacía, si le preguntaban a Pilica lo que hacía, solo mostraba un sonrisa en su rostro y respondía que le preguntaran a su hermano. Yoh y Anna habían hecho crecer la pensión, sin lugar a dudas tenían una vida tranquila.

Todos bebían y reían, ya entrada la noche Ren pidió la atención de todos.

-Amigos, tengo algo importante que decirles- el Tao había cambiado no solo su forma de ser, se había vuelto más abierto y mostraba sus emociones sino también su mirada, ya no era fría, incluso llegaba a ser cálida, expresaba sus sentimientos, no siempre pero lo hacia.

Todos le prestaron atención, preguntándose que es lo que diría

-Estoy feliz de estar con ustedes, y que sean los primeros en saberlo-

-¿El saber qué?- no pudo reprimirse Hao

-En que estoy comprometido- exclamo feliz

Todos lo felicitaron, nunca se esperaron esa noticia, Hao miro preocupado a Horo, quien al sentirse observado, volteo y al ver a Hao le dedico una triste sonrisa. Pilica también miro preocupada a Horo, y coloco su mano en su brazo brindándole apoyo.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada, si se puede saber?- volvió a preguntar Hao

-Claro que lo pueden saber- exclamo feliz Ren –Tamao... Tamao es mi prometida- todos voltearon a verla, ante esto la pelirosada se puso como semáforo.

-Se lo tenían bien guardado- exclamo Chocolove, todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja, Pilica y Hao miraban con tristeza a Horo, quien no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, sin hacerse notar por los demás dejo el salón donde se encontraban reunidos, Pilika y Hao cruzaron una triste mirada, ambos sabían que Horo amaba a Ren, ambos guardaban la esperanza de que su amor fuera correspondido, pero todo acabo ahí, Pilica se acerco a felicitar por mera cotesía y abandono el lugar, Hao por su lado no felicito a ninguno de los dos y fue en busca de Horo, lo encontró en el balcón de su habitación.

-¿Estas bien?-

Horo solo asintió, pero no volteo a mirarlo

-No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo... te conozco bien-

Horo no respondió, pero Hao observó que los hombros de Horo temblaban, se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, no sabes cuanto hubiera deseado que tu amor fuera correspondido-

-Yo... nunca... le dije... nada... es mi culpa- contesto entre sollozos y se aferró al pecho de Hao y lloro sacando todo su dolor

-No digas eso, eso me destroza-

cuando Horo se encontraba más tranquilo pudo responder un débil –Lo se-

-Vamos- lo ayudo a acomodarse en el futón, Horo se dejo guiar sin decir nada con la cabeza baja, cuando se encontraba ya acomodado Hao se dispuso a salir, pero se vio detenido por Horo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-... No me dejes solo... no ahora- Hao esbozo una sonrisa y se acomodo junto a él.

-Nunca- y beso su frente, lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su pecho, Horo agradecio esto aferrándose a él, Hao jugaba con el cabello de su amigo y en poco tiempo Horo se quedo dormido, Hao acariciaba la espalda del peliazul sumido en sus pensamientos, al escuchar la puerta trata de ver de quien se trataba, pero su posición no se lo permitió, cuando Pilica estuvo lo bastante cerca Hao la recibió con una sonrisa, que Pilica correspondió, ninguno dijo nada, ambos veían con cariño a Horo.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-La noticia lo tomo por sorpresa pero es fuerte, se repondra-

-Lo se, pero me da pena que tenga que pasar por esto, él no lo merece-

-A mi también-

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, Pilica acaricio el rostro de su hermano le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a Hao –Cuídalo-

-Siempre- Pilica lo miro agradecida y al igual que a Horo lo beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí. Se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando se encontró con Ren

-Felicidades por tu compromiso-

-Gracias-

Pilica no dijo más y nuevamente se encamino a su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ren.

-Que grosería la de tu hermano- se le escapo a Ren

-Perdón-

-Al no felicitarnos-

-¿Eso te molesta?-

-Creí que al ser mi mejor amigos, sería el primero en felicitarme-

-Él no se siente bien, pero de su parte, felicidades por tu compromiso-

-¿Qué es lo que se pasa?-

-Se le bajo la presión-

-Ah... ¿sabes donde esta Hao?, él tampoco me dijo nada, aunque no me sorprende de él-

-Se encuentra con mi hermano-

-¿En dónde están?-

-¿Te preocupan lo que hagan?-

-No tendría porque-

Pilica entorno los ojos –Están en la habitación de mi hermano-

-Gracias- y se dirigió haya.

-Él se encuentra dormido- pero Ren no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la habitación, Pilica no hizo nada por detenerlo, sin embargo no se movió de ahí.

Fue grande la sorpresa de Ren al abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraban dormidos, juntos en el mismo futón. Ren sintió un nudo en el estomago, sin comprender el por qué, cerro la puerta molesto y se alejo de ahí, pasando junto a Pilica.

-Trate de decírtelo-

-...- Ren se alejo de ahí sin mirar atrás

-Eres un idiota Tao Ren- habló para si Pilika y entro a su habitación

&

Hao sintió salir a Pilica, se alejo un poco de Horo para ver su rostro

-Quien hubiera dicho que entrarías así a mi corazón, aparentas ser fuerte y feliz, yo al principio creí en tu actuación, pero ahora que te conozco bien, se que eres tan frágil como el cristal, que entregas tu corazón con facilidad, sin importar que te puedan llegar a lastimar, ahora que te conozco bien, no permitiré que nadie te lastime dulce ángel de sinceridad- habló Hao y lo estrecho más hacia él, cuando escucho nuevamente abrirse la puerta, pensó que sería Pilica, pero no era así, se trataba de la presencia de Ren

"Si se atreve a acercarse, lo mato" pero no fue así la puerta se cerro casi de inmediato, Hao se relajo y acompaño a Horo en un profundo sueño.

&

Todos los que permanecían en el comedor vieron entrar molesto a Ren.

-¿Qué paso, peleaste con Horo?- pregunto Yoh

-No-

-¿Entonces por qué estas molesto?- pregunto Lyserg

"Demonios ni yo mismo lo se" – Es solo que quería hablar con Horo, pero ya se encontraba dormido- mintió

-¿Le paso algo?, hace rato que desapareció- hablo preocupado Yoh

-Se le bajo la presión-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, si dijiste que estaba dormido, no te lo ha podido decir él pue-

-Me lo dijo Pilica-

-Ella tampoco esta-

-También se ha ido a su recamara-

-¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?- cuestiono Chocolove

Ren se encogió de hombros

-Es seguro que la Plica se preocupo por Horo y fue a ver como se encontraba- hablo Lyserg

-Pero porque no dijeron nada, Fausto pudo haberlo revisado- hablo desconcertado Ryu.

-Tu sabes como es Horo, no le gusta preocuparnos y menos si estamos celebrando- hablo un tranquilo Yoh

-Es verdad por la mañana lo revisare-

-¿Alguien sabe donde se metió Hao?- pregunto la rubia

Ren apretó los puños molesto

-Es verdad, hace rato que también desapareció mi hermano... mejor voy a buscarlo- y abandono la sala.

Tamao miro preocupada a Ren, coloco suavemente su mano sobre la de él

-No te preocupes, ya veras que el joven Horo se pondrá bien.-

-Si- y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

La celebración continuo toda la noche, Yoh no encontró a Hao en ningún lado, y opto por buscarlo en la mañana, pata tener unas horas de sueño.

Horo abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con el semblante sonriente de Hao

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Ya mejor gracias... em disculpa por causarte tantas molestias-

-No eres ninguna molestia Horo-

Se encontraban fundidos en un abrazo cuando la puerta fue abierta por Yoh

-Así que aquí estabas- se dirigió a Hao

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Horo?-

E-h-

-Pilica nos dijo que te había bajado la presión-

-Ah, si gracias-

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Fausto?-

-No quería arruinar la celebración-

-Jijiji clásico de ti, ¿entonces estabas cuidándolo?-

-Si, para mi es más importante mi amigo que una tonta celebración-

-Ren también es nuestro amigo-

-Yo no lo considero así-

-Lo se- contesto abatido Yoh

-Él único que me acepto cuando llegué, fue Horo y tu, no veo porque deban interesarme los demás-

-Entiéndelos Hao, ellos si recuerdan todo lo que paso-

-Pues son unos necios al empeñarse en vivir en el pasado.-

-Por favor ya no hablemos de eso- intervino Horo – GGGGRRRRR, ehjejejeje tengo hambre-

-Jijiji, es verdad yo también tengo hambre, vamos-

-Adelántate, ahora te alcanzamos, tengo algo que hablar con Horo-

-bien no se tarden-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dime qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

-... Yo no quiero estar más tiempo aquí-

-Entonces hoy nos iremos, le diremos a Yoh que nos vamos-

-Yo lo sien...-

Hao poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Horo para callarle –No lo digas, soy tu amigos, de hecho te considero más como mi hermano-

-Hao- lo abrazo

-Vamos a desayunar, y a decirle que nos vamos-

-Voy a decirle a mi hermana, te veo abajo-

-Ok-

&

Horo toco a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermana

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-

Pilica lo abrazo fuertemente, sorprendiendo a su hermano

-¿Qué pasa Pilica?-

-Ese Tao es un idiota-

-Vamos, no digas eso, es su decisión, además yo no le dije nada sobre mis sentimientos-

-... ¿querías decirme algo?-

-Si, empaca tus cosas, nos vamos después del desayuno-

-Genial ¿A dónde vamos?-

-MMM bueno pregunta, no lo se-

-Ay hermano-

-Tal vez Hao tenga una idea-

-¿Hao también viene?

-Si-

-Jejeje sugoi, esto va a ser muy divertido-

-Si, pero antes tenemos que avisarle a los demás-

-Vamos- y lo jalo emocionada, cuando llegaron todos los miraron en silencio

-Eh!, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto confuso Horo

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?- hablo Yoh

-¿Decirles qué?-

-Que se van esta tarde-

-Ah, eso, bueno, se los íbamos a decir al terminar el desayuno, pero veo que Hao se adelanto-

-No veía porque no, así podría ser el desayuno una despedida, además así no habría malentendidos- dijo mirando a Ren.

-Es una pena que se tengan que ir tan pronto-

-Bueno pue, hay que ponerle ambiente a esto-

-Joven Horo, y señorita Pilica, siento que tengan que irse tan pronto, yo esperaba que se quedaran más tiempo-

-Vamos Lyserg no tienes porque ser tan formal, hace tiempo que nos conocemos-

-Lo siento... Horo Pilica-

Los hermanos le dedicaron una sonrisa –Nos hubiera gustado quedarnos más tiempo pero no nos es posible pero mantendremos el contacto-

-Si-

La despedida fue amena todos se sentían un poco vacíos por a pronta partida de los hermanos, cuando Hao observo que Ren se acercaba a Horo se le adelanto y le hablo al peliazul.

-Debemos irnos-

-Si, voy por las cosas, supongo que tu no llevaras nada, ¿o si?-

-No, vamos a ir a mi departamento, ahí tengo todo lo que necesito-

-¿Me esperas?-

-No, te acompaño- ambos abandonaron el lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Ren, Tamao se acerco a él- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, no pasa nada-

-Es extraño que el joven Horo y la señorita Pilica se vayan tan pronto, por lo regular se quedan más tiempo-

-Si, además Hao esta muy cercano a Horo-

-Jejeje podría decir que estas celoso-

-Celoso, no digas tonterías-

-¿El joven Horo es tu mejor amigo, y ahora que ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos y él esta más con Hao creo que estas algo celoso, deberías de hablar con él-

-No quiero que se retrase-

-No deberías dejar las cosas así-

-Esta bien, después lo buscare-

"Hay Ren estas tan ciego, aunque que puedo decir de mi al aceptar esto, cuando se que no soy la persona que amas"

Cuando Horo bajo junto a Hao con el equipaje, se presento un pesado silencio

-Vamos no se pongan así, solo nos vamos un poco antes de lo de siempre- los calmo Horo

-Muchas gracias por todo- hablo Pilica

-¿Vendrán el próximo año?-

-Tenlo por seguro Yoh-

-Bien entonces cuídense, los estaremos esperando-

-Gracias, me dio gusto volver a verlos chicos-

Todos se acercaron a los peliazules y les dieron un cálido abrazo y unas palabras de despedida, Ren fue el único que no se acerco, Tamao fue la última en despedirlos

-Es una pena que tengan que irse tan pronto-

Pilica se adelanto a su hermano – Si, pero es inevitable, pero seguiremos manteniendo contacto-

-Si hasta luego señorita Pilica- y le dedico una reverencia

-Hasta luego joven Horokeu- y nuevamente hizo una reverencia

-Hasta luego Tamao, y felicidades por tu compromiso-

-Muchas gracias joven Horokeu-

-Se nos hace tarde, vamos Horo, Pilica-

-Eh!, si lamento haberte hecho esperar- se despidieron de todos con una reverencia y se acercaron a Hao

-¿Cómo tu también te vas hermano?-

-Si-

-Pero creí que habías dicho que irían a tu departamento-

-Ahí recogeré lo necesario para el viaje-

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-

-No lo creí necesario, aquí no soy apreciado-

-Hao-

-No te preocupes Yoh, después vendré a visitarte, además sabes que tengo mucho trabajo-

-Bien, pero no tardes mucho en volver- lo abrazo

-No puedo prometerte eso, y lo sabes- y correspondió el abrazo

Antes de salir Horo le hablo a Ren

-Felicidades por tu compromiso, que seas muy feliz-

Ren buscaba ansioso la mirada de Horo, pero nunca la encontro –Gracias-

Los tres salieron de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Vickyng gracias por tu review, y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero te agrade una vez que vaya subiendo las capítulos.


	3. Perdida

Un año paso rápidamente, sin mayor contratiempo, siguiendo todos una vida tranquila, la reunión de los shamanes se acercaba, s

Los personajes no pertenecen, pues son del sensei Hiroyuki Takei, este fic es yaoi es decir relación chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta esta temática por favor sal de aquí.

Un año paso rápidamente, sin mayor contratiempo, siguiendo todos una vida tranquila, la reunión de los shamanes se acercaba, solo faltaba una semana para esta, la emoción se sentía en la pensión En.

-Que bien dentro de poco todos estaremos nuevamente juntos jijiji-

-Tener otra vez a esa bola de inútiles-

-vamos Annita, no me digas que no los extrañaste-

-Si doña Anna, don Yoh tiene razón, me pregunto que tanto habrán hecho este año-

-Ustedes son unos tontos al igual que ellos, den de pensar en tonterías y apúrense a sus deberes-

Yoh Y Ryu no dijeron más y se apurara a sus deberes.

Aquella semana paso volando para todos en la pensión, en el ambiente había emoción y ansiedad. El primero en llegar fue Lyserg, quien fue recibido con abrazos y agradables palabras de bienvenida, después llego Chocolove más alegre de lo normal, pues había conseguido que su show se estableciera en un casino de Las Vegas, mientras el moreno les platicaba esto a sus amigos lego Ren junto a Tamao, ambos fueron recibidos con el mismo entusiasmo que los demás, ahora solo faltaban Horo, Pilica y Hao.

-Bueno pue ya nada más faltan los azulitos y el pelo largo-

-Mi hermano no va a venir, dijo que no se sentía a gusto.

-Y nosotros no nos sentimos a gusto con él- hablo Ren

-Es una pena, mi hermano se esforzó, pero veo que nunca le darán una oportunidad- hablo cabizbajo Yoh

-No te ofendas Yoh, pero Hao realizo muchas cosas que nos afectaron, y aunque él no halla sido consciente de eso, aun así paso, no es tan fácil olvidad- hablo tranquilo Lyserg

-Horo lo hizo, Horo perdono a mi hermano, ¿por qué ustedes no pueden?-

-Porque él no mato a sus padres- hablo con rencor Lyserg

-Olvidad todo lo que hizo, a todos los que mato-

-Vamos chicos, por favor, no nos hemos reunido para esto- trato de calmarlos Ryu

-Y a todo esto, ¿alguien sabe por qué no ha llegado Horo?- por primera vez hablo Fausto

-Es cierto los azulitos siempre son los primero en llegar, ya quiero que Pilica escuche mis nuevos chistes-

-Si te atreves a decir uno, te parto en dos-

-No tenemos porque esperarlo, tengo hambre Ryu trae la comida- ordeno Anna

-Yo le ayudare señorita Anna-

-No es necesario Tamao, Ryu puede solo- Anna lo dijo con un tono despectivo en la voz, por esto Tamao se sintió herida por esto, desde que se fue de ahí, no había tenido la misma relación con Anna, ahora ni siquiera la miraba.

-No tienes porque decirlo en ese todo Anna- hablo Ren

-Ah, ¿te molesto?-

-Si-

-Vamos, cálmate Ren no fue nada- trato de calmarlo Tamao

-Pues tu mil veces lo repetiste no, Tamao no es ninguna sirvienta para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, yo solo le hacía un favor-

-No permitiré que le hables así a mi prometida, ni a mi-

-Tranquilízate Ren, Annita no lo hizo con malas intenciones-

-Cállate Yoh, tu no sabes si lo hice con esa intención-

La situación era muy tensa en ese momento, y el silencio era testigo de esto

-Discúlpate con Tamao- hablo o más bien ordeno Ren

-Nunca-

-Si no te disculpar con ella, no volveré a poner un pie en esta casa- el breve silencio se vio roto por el sonido del teléfono que sonaba insistentemente

-Yoh, puedes contestar- hablo amenazante Anna, Yoh no lo dudo un momento y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el aparato.

-Discúlpate- repitió Ren

-Ya sabes por donde esta la salida, no creo que necesites que te acompañe- hablo fría Anna, Ren la miro con odio y sujetando a Tamao salieron de ahí, nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Yoh volvió con el semblante preocupado.

-Hao acaba de hablar, para decir que Horo y Pilica sufrieron un accidente-

-¿Cómo se encuentran?-

-No lo se, no le han dicho nada a Hao.

-Fausto, quédate a cuidar la pensión, Ryu llévanos al hospital- dio las indicaciones Anna.

Todos subieron a la camioneta nerviosos y preocupados por sus amigos, y para su mala suerte el hospital se encontraba lejos de donde se encontraban, tardaron dos horas en llegar gracias al tráfico de la gran ciudad.

Al entrar se apresuraron a preguntar donde se encontraban los hermanos, la recepcionista les indico que se encontraban en el tercer piso, pronto todos se dirigieron para allá, lo primero que vieron al llegar a la sala de espera fue a un abatido Hao ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, Yoh se acerco para preguntarle por sus amigos.

-¿Hermano?- hablo por lo bajo para no sobresaltarlo, se sorprendió cuando Hao levanto su rostro y ver sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado -¿Estas bien, qué paso?- Hao no dijo nada y permaneció observando a Yoh

-Maldito seas, dinos que fue lo que paso- hablo desesperado Lyserg

Hao intento ponerse de pie, pero sus pernas no respondían, miro con infinita tristeza a Lyserg, para después mirar a Yoh, esto hizo que algo en el interior del peliverde se removiera, nunca había visto una mirada tan triste.

-... Ellos sufrieron un terrible accidente- hablo por fin Hao

-Si eso me lo dijiste por teléfono- Hao asintió

-Un conductor ebrio los envistió con tanta fuerza que volcó el auto donde viajaban-

-...-

-Horo tiene varias costillas rotas, al igual que varios huesos, varios cristales se enterraron en su cuerpo, y sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que probablemente le cause amnesia, pero se pondrá bien-

-...-

-Pilica... ella... murió al instante- hablo por lo bajo

Todos procesaban la información de manera diferente, Chocolove no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, Pilica estaba muerta, no podía creerlo, Ryu se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón, Lyserg bajo la cabeza en señal de pena, Yoh se mostraba triste por la noticia, Anna mantuvo su semblante duro y salió de ahí.

-... Tenemos que velarla y enterrarla, ya que... Horo... tardara en despertar-

Todos los presentes asintieron con mucha pena, Yoh se sentó junto a su hermano para tratar de consolarlo, después de verlo más clamado se atrevió a hablar

-Deberíamos avisarle a Ren-

-¿Por qué no esta aquí?-

-Tuvo una pelea con Anna-

-Mejor déjalo así, no queremos que esto además de triste, se vulva tenso-

-Tienes razón, le avisare mañana-

Durante la noche velaron el cuerpo de Pilica, por la mañana la enterrarían, Yoh informo de la lamentable noticia a Ren por la mañana, esperando que los acompañara al entierro, pero el chino y la pelirrosa nunca llegaron, todos lamentaban la perdida, pero los que se veían más afectados eran Chocolove y Hao, Hao por que la veía como una hermana.

Lyserg se acerco a Chocolove para tratar de comprender la intensidad de su dolor, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Chocolove le confeso que en esa reunión pensaba pedirle matrimonio, entonces comprendió el dolor del moreno y lo alentó a sacar todas sus penas.

Aquella reunión no era la que todos esperaban, primero la pelea entre Ren y Anna, luego la noticia del accidente de los hermanos, y la perdida de uno de ellos, el ambiente de despedida se vio ensombrecido por lo ocurrido, Chocolove decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo para curar su dolor, sabía que este no desaparecería completamente, pero finalmente abandono la pensión cuando se sintió preparado.

Horo despertó a la tercera semana, desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, los doctores se alegraron de que recuperara la conciencia, no tardaron en localizar a Hao, para comunicarle la noticia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- cuestiono preocupado

-Su cuerpo sanara en unas semanas-

-¿Perdió la memoria?-

-No, pero me temo que por el resto de su vida, sufrirá de fuertes jaquecas-

-¿Pero eso puede controlarse no?-

-Si, lo medicaremos para que lleve una vida normal-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Claro, solo le pido que tenga tacto al decirle lo de su hermano, desde que despertó pregunta por ella-

-Si, no se preocupe, veré que puedo hacer-

El doctor lo acompaño hasta la puerta, Hao entro lentamente, se alegro de ver despierto a Horo

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no se compara con el dolor de cabeza-

-Si, lamento decirte que estos seguirán por tiempo indefinido-

-Que fastidio, dime ¿Cómo esta Pilica?-

-... Tenías que empezar con la pregunta más difícil-

-No entiendo-

-No tengo porque engañarte Horo, me dele decirte esto, en especial porque acabas de despertar-

-Solo dímelo-

-... Pilica murió en el accidente-

-Por qué...- fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarse a llorar, Hao lo abrazo, pero se dio cuenta que le hacía daño

-Lo siento-

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Horo, Hao trataba de tranquilizarlo acariciando sus cabellos, después de tanto llorar Horo se quedo dormido ante la atenta mirada de Hao.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto

Como si el cielo compartiera el dolor del joven aniu una fuerte lluvia callo sobre la ciudad durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, cuando Horo despertó el cielo se mostraba gris, compartiendo el dolor de peliazul, Hao lo miraba preocupado, no se atrevió a hablar, hasta que Horo lo hizo.

-¿Cómo paso?-

-... Un conductor ebrio los envistió, provocando que el auto donde viajaban se volcara-

-Pilica...- su voz se quebró –sufrió?-

-No todo fue tan rápido-

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Cuando estés mejor te llevare-

-...-

-...-

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Casi un mes-

-Es mucho tiempo... ¿qué paso con el negocio de papá?-

-Me he estado ocupando de él, ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo-

¿Y mis amigos?-

-Todos se preocuparon por ti, Yoh viene regularmente a visitarte junto a Ryu, y Fausto, Cholove y Lyserg le hablan a Yoh para preguntarle como sigues-

-...y...-

-Horo no te lastimes así- lo interrumpió

-Dime que paso con Ren- lo ignoro

-Su compromiso fue anunciado y pronto se casara-

-¿No ha venido a visitarme?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo se, ni siquiera fue al entierro de Pilica- hablo con rencor, Hao miro el semblante triste de su amigos y trato de calmar su odio por el chino –Ese día pasaron muchas cosas, tal vez seguía enojado con Anna-

-¿Por qué estaría enojado con Anna?-

-El día del accidente, se peleo con Anna por defender a Tamao-

-Ya veo- contesto triste

Hao había cometido una estupidez al decirle eso a Horo, eso significaba que Ren amaba a Tamao

-Soy un tonto no lo crees-

-Solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada-

-Lo mejor será olvidarlo, él pronto se casara con la persona que ama-

-Así debe ser, ahora solo preocúpate por mejorarte lo antes posible-

-Si es lo mejor-

Gracias Horookeuusui, Adahi, Vickyng y Roiru-chan por sus review, me alegra que esta historia les este gustando, y no se preocupen esto ya esta terminado solo es cosa de que lo vaya subiendo, espero sus comentarios.-


	4. Comienzo

Lamento la tardanza, y la verdad no sé si alguien continúe leyendo esto, pero he prometido subir hasta el final todos mis fics, si continúan leyendo me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber con sus reviews.

Horo permaneció casi un mes más en el hospital, Hao consiguió que lo dieran de alta antes de lo fijado, Yoh, Ryu y Fausto fueron a recogerlos al hospital, Horo se alegro de ver a sus amigos, todos le dieron el pésame por lo ocurrido con Pilica, Horo agradecio las atenciones que tuvieron sus amigos para con su hermana y él.

-No tienes que agradecernos Horo, para eso son los amigos- hablo tranquilo Yoh

-Gracias Yoh-

-Bien vamos, Horo-horo debe descansar-

-Pues vamos a la pensión- hablo animado Ryu

-Espero que no te haya molestado que te sacáramos del hospital para llevarte a la pensión-

-Porque habría de molestarme, de hecho se los agradezco, ya estaba cansado de solo ver blanco por todos lados-

-Jijiji eso es bueno-

Cuando llegaron Fausto ayudo a bajar a Horo

-De ahora en adelante yo seré tu doctor-

-Esos significa que no me darás más pastillas-

-No, te curare con poder espiritista-

-Y teniendo aquí al rey shaman te curaras muy pronto- exclamo alegra Hao

-Eso me alegra, ya estoy harto de los medicamentos-

-Aunque no podrás dejar el de la jaqueca- le advirtió Fausto

-No se puede tener todo, por cierto ¿en que habitación me quedare?, estoy cansado-

-Vamos te la mostrare- se ofreció Yoh, Hao al observar que Horo se tambaleaba decidió ayudarlo –Vamos yo te llevo- Yoh coloco el futón y Hao ayudo a Horo a entrar en el

-Gracias y disculpen las molestias-

-No es ninguna molestia- lo tranquilizo Yoh

Horo esbozo una tímida sonrisa y cayo dormido, los gemelos lo observaron cariñosamente, hasta que Yoh rompió el silencio

-¿Cómo tomo lo de Pilica?-

-Le ha afectado mucho, pero lo ha aceptado-

-Dejémoslo descansar-

Hao miro unos momentos más el semblante de Horo y después siguió a su hermano.

-Le avisare a los demás que Horo se encuentra aquí-

-... si no hay más remedio- se encogió de hombros

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos ya se encontraban en la mesa

-¿Cómo tomo lo de Pilica?- pregunto Anna

-Aun lo esta superando- hablo el pelilargo

-¿Tu ya te encuentras mejor?- la cuestiono su prometido

-No se a que te refieres-

-Vamos Anna, se que te sentiste traicionada cuando Tamao se fue sin decir a donde, luego llego Pilica y la llegaste a considerar tu amiga-

-No tienes porque decir eso enfrente de todos-

-Lo se, pero a todos aun nos duele la perdida-

La comida transcurrió en un sepulcral silencio, todos se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos Yoh tenía razón a todos aun les dolía la perdida, pero sabían que a nadie le dolía más que a Horo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por la tarde Hao decidió llevarle algo de comer a Horo, al llegar vio que su compañero continuaba dormido, lo observo unos momentos y con pena despertó al peliazul.

-Horo- lo sacudió un poco-

-Mmmm-

-vamos levántate, tienes que comer-

-... Esta... bien, ya voy- hablo somnoliento

Hao lo ayudo a sentarse –Anda debes comer, para que te recuperes-

-Si, lo se, no me trates como un bebé- inflo sus mejillas molesto, esto hizo sonreír a Hao.

-Yoh le va a avisar a tus amigos que estas aquí-

-No quiero que le digan a Ren-

-Tratare de convencer a Yoh-

-Gracias... Me hare cargo del negocio- Hao se sorprendió por la determinación con lo que lo dijo -Te explicare todo lo que debes saber-

-No se que haría sin ti-

Hao le dedico una sincera sonrisa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao trato de convencer a Yoh de que no dijera nada a Ren pero nada funciono, Yoh se comunico con Chocolove y Lyserg quienes se alegraron con la noticia, y prometieron ir pronto para ver a peliazul.

-Bueno ya esta, solo falta decirle a Ren-

-Horo no quiere verlo-

-No entiendo porque, se que tal vez se moleste, pero aun así lo llamare-

-Solo te digo que es una mala idea, pero si quieres hacerlo, no te detendré- y espero recargado en la pared, para enterarse de lo que pasaba

-Mochi, mochi-

-Eh buenas tardes podría comunicarme con Ren-

-El joven se encuentra muy ocupado-

-Por favor, es urgente, dígale que habla Yoh-

-... Espere un momento-

Yoh espero paciente a que le contestaran nuevamente

-Lo comunico-

-... Ah gracias-

-¿Qué puede ser tan urgente Yoh?, estoy muy ocupado-

-Lo siento Ren, no quise molestarte, solo quería decirte que Horo...-

-Me molestas por ese baka, eso no es ninguna emergencia-

-Ren, entonces solo déjame hacerte una pregunta- hablo con pesadumbre

-Hazla-

-¿Por qué ni tu ni Tamao fueron al entierro de Pilica?-

-¿Qué?-

-Deje un recado en tu contestadora, el día que murió-

-...-

-Ya no importa, adios Ren-

-Espe...- Yoh había cortado la comunicación se quedo triste por el comportamiento de Ren sujetando la bocina, después de un rato colgó el aparato, con la cabeza gacha.

-Supongo que no vendrá-

Yoh negó –No te sientas mal, es lo mejor-

-Tal vez tengas razón, ni siquiera sabía que Pilica había muerto-

-Pensé que se lo habías dicho-

-No, nunca me contestaron, deje un mensaje en su contestadora, creí que lo había escuchado... creí que Ren era nuestro amigo-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, ahora solo le interesa su negocio y Tamao- lo último lo dijo despectivamente

-... Tienes razón, creo que él ya no nos considera sus amigos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Horo me alegra que hayas salido del hospital-

-Gracias Lyserg, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Yoh me hablo para decirme que ya te encontrabas mejor, creías que no vendría a ver a uno de mis amigos-

-Lyserg-

-... Yo lamento mucho lo de Pilica-

-Si, es una pena pero ahora se encuentra junto a mis padres, le prometí no estar triste por eso daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mejor-

-Si, no puedo estar triste por siempre-

-Eso se lo deberías decir a Chocolove-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa con el moreno?-

-Le afecto mucho la muerte de Pilica-

-Bueno era la única que se reía de sus chistes, pero...-

-Horo- lo interrumpió el peliverde –Chocolove iba a pedirle matrimonio a Pilica-

-Oohhhh, entiendo, no imagino como debió sentirse, me gustaría hablar con él,

Supongo que Yoh también le hablo-

-Espero que venga-

-Tenlo por seguro-

-Gracias por venir Lyserg, supongo que te cause molestias-

-Para nada, tu no te preocupes, solo enfócate en recuperarte, ahora descansa- Lyserg lo ayudo a recostarse y salió de ahí

-Chocolove- se quedo meditando en lo que Lyserg le había dicho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lyserg observo por la ventana que Hao se encontraba en el patio, tenía algo pendiente con él y fue a buscarlo

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo... solo quiero disculparme contigo-

-¿Tú me odias, no?, no tienes porque disculparte con la persona que odias-

-Pero me siento mal por como te trate ese día-

-No te guardo rencor, así que no tienes de que preocuparte- se alejo

-Espera- Lyserg se coloco enfrente del mayor, mirando directamente los ojos de Hao, se sorprendió verlos llenos de tristeza -¿Por qué?-

-No entiendo tu pregunta-

-¿Por qué tu mirada no es la misma... antes estaba llena de odio pero ahora... es diferente-

-Antes no controlaba mi cuerpo- se alejo nuevamente de Lyserg

-Dime que es lo que provoca que tu semblante sea tan triste-

Hao ladeo un poco la cabeza sin ver completamente a Lyserg

-Porque ustedes me odian por un pasado que yo no recuerdo, y haga lo que haga ustedes nunca lo olvidaran-

Lyserg sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, él era en parte causante de la mirada de Hao.

Al tercer día de la salida de Horo, Chocolove llegó a la pensión, todos se alegraron de verlo

-Me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor-

-Gracias... pero dime ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?-

-Eh?-

-Lyserg me contó todo-

-Ah, eso ya estoy mejor...-

-Supongo que Yoh te dijo-

-Si, me alegre al saber que ya estabas aquí, y vine lo antes posible-

-Gracias, debió de ser un viaje muy largo, ¿por qué no descansas?-

-Jejeje yo debería decirte eso, pero tienes razón dormiré un poco-

Gracias a los cuidados de Fausto, Horo se recupero rápidamente, pronto solo debía preocuparse por los dolores de cabeza

-Vaya eres muy bueno Fausto-

-Solo hice lo necesario-

-Gracias, es una lastima que esto sea permanente- se toco la cabeza

-Es bueno que nos acompañes a comer-

-Si, es lo menos que podía hacer-

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?- pregunto Lyserg

-Me pondré al frente del negocio-

-No pensé que fuera tan pronto- hablo sorprendido Hao

-No puedo seguir dejando todo en tus manos, ya tienes suficiente con tus negocios-

-A mi no me molesta-

-Gracias, pero ya lo he decidido-

-Hao de que están hablando- intervino Yoh

Horo fue el que les explico –Cuando todos me preguntaban que hacía, yo nunca les quise contestar, eso es porque mmmm bueno no lo se jejeje- se rasco la cabeza nervioso, a todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza

-La verdad es que no me gusta mucho decir que...-

-Eres rico- término la frase Hao

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUÉEEEEEEEE????????- colectivo

Horo miro con reproche a Hao

-Con que esas tenemos eh- hablo Anna

-Jejejeje- Horo rió nervioso

-Entonces ya no tendrás que trabajar y podrás pagarme todo lo que me debes- hablo animada la rubia

-Cla-claro-

-Puedes hospedarte en la habitación que desees-

-Eh... me quedo en la que estoy, gracias-

-No esa es muy pequeña, estarás en la habitación matrimonial, Ryu pasa las cosas de Horo a la habitación-

-Si doña Anna-

"Hasta me ha dicho por mi nombre"

-Entonces supongo que iras a la próxima reunión- hablo de nueva cuenta Hao

-Si, solo que como no se mucho, me preguntaba, si ¿podrías acompañarme?-

-Claro iré contigo y te presentare ante la junta-

La comida transcurrió entre pláticas de proyectos futuros y recuerdos del pasado, al siguiente día Chocolove regreso a Norte América, no podía ausentarse demasiado tiempo de su trabajo, por su parte Lyserg se encontraba de vacaciones, quedándose más tiempo.

Aquella plática con Hao lo había afectado, no comprendía aquella sensación en su pecho. Deseaba hablar con Hao, pero cuando lo veía no se atrevía a hacerlo, una tarde Hao se canso de ver a Lyserg tratar de hablarle y no hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

-No entiendo a que te refieres-

-Llevas una semana tratando de decirme algo, y no se porque motivo no lo has hecho-

-Bueno... yo...- se movía nervioso

Hao se impaciento de que no dijera nada, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro –Vas a decirlo o te quedaras toda la tarde espiándome-

-Dime ¿en verdad tu mirada es por culpa de nosotros?-

-En parte lo era, pero eso ya no me afecta, tengo cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme-

-Como Horo-

-Así es-

-Tanto te importa Horo que por eso tu mirada es tan triste-

-¿A qué viene todo esto?, me odias no, entonces ¿por qué debería de preocuparte mi mirada?-

Lyserg no supo que contestar, Hao al ver que no contestaría se alejo de ahí

"¿Por qué me preocupo por él?, ¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza?" Lyserg paso el resto de la tarde en su habitación tratando de encontrar respuestas, aunque la sabía se negaba a admitirla "No no puedo estar enamorándome de Hao, no del asesino de mis padres"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horo se presento junto a Hao a la junta, quien lo presento como el dueño de la empresa que él hasta ese momento estaba representando.

-Buenos días, disculpen por no haberme presentado antes-

-No tienes porque disculparte, Hao nos explico tu situación, lamentamos la muerte de tu hermana- Horo inclino la cabeza agradecido

–No deberías de esforzarte demasiado, veo que aun no estas del todo recuperado-

-Las cicatrices nunca se irán y el dolor de mi corazón permanecerá, sin embargo no creí conveniente continuar en casa, mientras dejo todo en manos de Hao, ya suficiente trabajo tiene con su propia empresa-

-Ahh, la juventud, no pudiendo persuadirte, bienvenido, supongo que Hao te ha explicado todo lo necesario-

-Gracias, así es-

Horo pronto se adapto a todo aquel mundo gracias a la ayuda de Hao y el apoyo de sus amigos, el día enque debía dejar la pensión pronto llegó

-No pensé que fuera tan pronto- hablo Yoh

-Yo tampoco, pero no puedo quedarme más-

-Lo se, cuídate Horo-

-Tu también Yoh, gracias por todo-

-jijiji-

-Lyserg gracias por venir a visitarme-

-Estaba preocupado por ti, cuídate-

-Gracias tu también-

-Fausto muchas gracias por todo, por haberme curado-

-Lamento no poder hacer nada por tus cicatrices ni por la jaqueca-

-Eso es lo de menos, tu mismo me dijiste que no podrías hacer nada al respecto-

-Aun así, cuídate, y no dudes en llamar si algo va mal-

-No olvides visitarnos-

-Claro que no, me gustaría que cuando este instalado vayan a visitarme-

-Claro-

-Genial, entonces nos vemos pronto chicos-

-Hasta luego-

-Cuídate-

-Nos vemos pronto-

-Ah lo olvidaba, Yoh despídeme de Anna y dale las gracias por todo-

Pronto el auto donde viajaban desapareció

-Me alegra ver que Horo ya se haya recuperado-

-Es verdad- lo apoyo Lyserg, este se quedo mirando ensimismado por donde el auto había desaparecido

-¿Estas bien Lyserg?-

-No-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que me he enamorado de Hao-

-¿Crees?-

-Más bien estoy seguro-

-Se lo has dicho a mi hermano-

-No, no me atrevería-

Yoh se quedo meditando -¿Crees que me aceptaría?- hablo Lyserg sacando a Yoh de sus cavilaciones

-No lo se, mi hermano no los ve ni como amigos o enemigos... pero si deseas intentar algo con él deberás empezar de cero, y estar preparado para cualquier cosa-

-Entiendo, gracias Yoh, pero aun no estoy seguro-

Gracias a: Arisu, MadHatter, Roiru-chan, , vickyng ,adahi, Horookeuusui quienes han leído este fic y les ha gustado, si les sigue gustando, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber a través de sus reviews.


	5. Miedo

No se si alguien continúe leyendo este fic, pero me prometí que siempre terminaría mis fics pues me es muy frustrante cuando comienzas a leer uno y nunca vez el final, para las personas que aun lean esto, una súper disculpa tarde años en actualizar pero de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán cada semana.

-Horo ¿quién era con quien platicabas?-

-Olvide presentarlos, él es Ren Tao, uno de mis amigos de la infancia-

-Tao- susurro para si

-Olvide pedirle su número, ahora no podre verlo de nuevo-

-Si realmente es tu amigo, él te buscara-

-No lo creo, él es muy frío y no muestra sus emociones-

-¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien así?-

-Jejeje eso es porque… yo estaba enamorado de él-

-TAO- "Ahora lo recuerdo Hao lo menciono, su compromiso con alguien lastimo profundamente a Horo, por eso el joven Hao lo odia"

-Koshino, ¿lo conoces?-

-No, pero he oído hablar de él-

-Espero poder verlo nuevamente-

-¿Horo?-

-Si-

-¿Aun sigues enamorado de él?-

-…- Horo se mordió el labio nervioso – No lo sé, este encuentro ha sido-

-Horo no debes volver a verlo-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-

-Hao me conto lo que paso y no creo que sea lo mejor que comiences a frecuentarlo-

-…-

-Horo no quiero que salgas lastimado-

-Ren no sería capaz, además ya no soy un niño-

-Lo sé, pero nos preocupamos por ti-

-Entiendo-

Ninguno de los dos hablo más durante el trayecto

-Pasare por ti a las seis para llevarte a la junta-

-…-

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Koshino, lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Te preocupe mucho esta tarde-

-Entiendo, pero no paso nada, no le demos tanta importancia-

- Esta bien, hasta mañana-

Horo no pudo dormir aquella noche, el encuentro con Ren había despertado sentimientos dormidos. "Ren se veía tan bien, con su porte, y sus ojos no recordaba que fueran tan intensos, desearía haber obtenido su teléfono, así podríamos volver a salir… y como esta eso que el compromiso con Tamao se cancelo, será verdad?... si es así… entonces yo… PUEDO TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD" pensamientos similares rondaron por su cabeza hasta la madrugada cuando se quedo dormido. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Horo ya es tarde, abre la puerta-

-Mmmmm-

-¿Horo estas bien?-

-…-

-No me asustes así, dime estas molesto por lo de ayer-

-Ah Koshino ¿qué hora es?- apareció un desvelado Horo

-Horo ¿te sientes mal? Te vez fatal-

-Eh, no solo ten…- bostezo ampliamente – tengo un poco de sueño, no pude dormir muy bien-

-¿Deseas que llame y diga que no iras a la junta?-

-No estoy bien, me cambiare rápido-

-Pasaste mala noche-

-No podía dejar de pensar en cierto asunto-

-No deberías llevar tus preocupaciones a la cama, vez lo que sucede-

-Lo sé, intentare de que no vuelva a pasar-

-Estamos cerca y si, ¿te adelantas mientras estaciono el auto?-

-Si, será lo mejor-

-AAffff, lamento el retraso- se disculpo ante los miembros de la junta

-No se preocupe joven Horokeau, aun no empezamos-

-Ah menos mal-

-Pero me alegra que haya llegado antes que nuestro nuevo inversionista-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Quién?-

El ambiente era de expectación, no les habían informado de eso

-Por favor silencio- pido el presidente –No les he informado antes, pues yo tampoco estaba seguro de esto, pero esta persona es un excelente inversionista y excelente en los negocios-

SILENCIO

-Hikaru-san, haga pasar a nuestro nuevo miembro-

-Claro- Todos miraban la puerta atentamente

-Les presento a Tao Ren, nuestro nuevo inversionista-

Horo Horo no cabía en su asombro y felicidad, apenas ayer había visto a Ren y ahora trabajarían juntos.

Ren entro con su porte y no miro a nadie más que al presidente

-Le agradezco que haya tomado en cuenta mi petición-

La junta transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, cuando el presidente la dio por finalizada Horo se acerco a Ren.

-Hola Ren-

-… Hola-

-No sabía que estuvieras interesado en esta empresa-

-Tengo que ampliar mis negocios-

-Si entiendo… ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo?-

-Si porque no- contesto indiferente

Horo hablaba animadamente, mientras Ren solo lo escuchaba

-Horo-

-Eh… ah Koshino-

-Deseas que te lleve a comer algo, apuesto que tienes hambre-

-Si, pero justo me dirigía a comer junto a Ren-

-Puedo llevarlos-

-No te preocupes, yo traigo carro- hablo Ren

-Entonces ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?-

-Yo lo llevare a su casa-

-Horo- lo previno Koshino

-Koshino- imploro Horo

-Vámonos- Ren se adelanto sin dirigirle una mirada a Koshino

-Horo, por favor no te involucres con él-

-No pasara nada, estaré bien- le dedico una sonrisa y alcanzo a Ren

"Rayos esto no me gusta nada, cuando Hao se entere"

-Dime Ren, recuerdas cuando conocimos a Lyserg, en un principio creí que era muy fuerte, pero…-

-Horo ¿por qué siempre escondiste tu poder?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Tú eras el más fuerte de todos, incluso que Yoh, pudiste haber ganado el torneo, dime ¿por qué no lo hiciste?- más que preguntar Ren exigía un respuesta.

-Yo…- su semblante se mostro triste –No me gusta hablar de eso-

-Entiendo- dijo molesto Ren, un tenso silencio se formo y hasta pasado un tiempo Horo se atrevió a hablar

-Ren ¿podríamos seguir viéndonos?-

-Lo estaremos haciendo en las juntas-

-No me refería a eso, sino a salir así como hoy-

Ren lo miro como la primera vez que se conocieron, con aquella mirada fría que hacía tiempo no veía, Horo tembló un poco y se arrepintió de haberle preguntado algo así, era obvio que Ren no tenía ningún apego hacia ellos.

Gracias y una disculpa a todas ustedes por dejarme un review JayK89, , Arisu MadHatter, Roiru, vickyng, adahi, Horookeuusui


	6. Pasado

-… Está bien- por fin habló Ren, Horo respiro aliviado, aquella mirada lo había intimidado, no recordaba aquella mirada, se preguntaba que le pudo haber ocurrido para que regresara, y no se atrevió a preguntar en aquel momento.

Durante dos semanas se estuvieron frecuentando, Horo siempre invitaba a Ren a algún lado, Ren comenzaba a acostumbrarse a nuevamente tener contacto con su amigo, deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas, ¿cómo ocurrió el accidente?, ¿si habían atrapado al tipo que los envistió?, ¿cómo se encontraba Yoh?, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, ni se lo permitiría. La convivencia entre ellos comenzaba a ser como en el pasado, pero eso no duraría mucho.

-Horo, te extrañe tanto- lo abrazo posesivamente Hao

-Hao, yo también, dime ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?-

-Agotador, invertir en el extranjero es muy cansado, ir para allá y luego acá-

-¿Viste a Lyserg?-

-No sé porque me preguntas eso, sabes que sigue en la pensión-

-Y si lo sabes, ¿porqué no has ido a verlo?-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-Claro que lo sabes, él se ha enamorado de ti-

-Lo único que siente es culpa, nada más-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, vamos- Hao camino a la salida del aeropuerto, ahí los esperaba Koshino, Hao se alegro de verlo -¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?- el semblante serio de Koshino lo previno -¿Qué paso?-

-Más tarde le daré mi informe- lo dijo viendo como Horo se acercaba a ellos, esto no le gusto a Hao, durante el camino Horo hablaba amenamente con Hao, hasta que un tema en especial salió a relucir.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el trabajo, has tenido algún problema?-

-No todos son muy amables conmigo, y a que no adivinas que, Ren es un inversionista de la compañía- hablo felizmente el peliazul Koshino se tenso al llegar a ese punto, el semblante de Hao estaba lleno de furia

-¿Has estado conviviendo con él?- hablo fríamente, Horo se sorprendió por el tono de su amigo

-Sí, nos hemos estado viendo estas dos semanas-

-¿Por qué Horo?-

-Eeehhhhh, no…-

-¿Por qué quieres seguir viendo a ese bastardo que te lastimo y que ni siquiera se preocupo por asistir al entierro de tu hermana, ni por visitarte cuando estabas tan grave?-

-Eh..- Horo no sabía cómo contestar a eso –El… no… sabía-

-Claro que sabía yo estaba ahí cuando Yoh le llamo para informarle, no le importo, solo piensa en él, dime Horo ¿por qué quieres estar con una persona a la cual no le importas?- Las lagrimas de Horo comenzaron a correr libres por su rostro, al notarlo Hao se arrepintió por haber reaccionado así.

-Porque lo amo, porque no puedes darte cuenta, porque te ciegas ante todo, así como yo amo a Ren, y Lyserg lo hace contigo, porque no puedes entender eso- Horo aprovecho que el auto estaba detenido para bajarse y alegarse de él. Koshino lo miro interrogante

-Ve no quiero que nada le pase, nunca me lo perdonaría- Koshino así lo hizo "Porque soy tan estúpido, siempre lastimo a las personas que quiero" Hao no dejaba de recriminarse.

Horo corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, no descanso hasta que llegó a un parque, ahí se dejo caer junto a un frondoso árbol, se encogió abrazándose así mismo, al sentir a alguien a su lado, se encogió más. Koshino se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo protectoramente, Horo lloro con más fuerza.

-El joven Hao se preocupa por ti, no quiere verte nuevamente triste ni lastimado-

-Lo sé…pero…- Horo continuo llorando fuertemente, cuando se tranquilizo al fin hablo –Pero quiero ser feliz, sé que puedo ser feliz junto a Ren, sé que me costara trabajo, pero… ¿Por qué Hao no puede entenderlo?-

-Trata de entenderlo, el también tiene miedo, no recuerda nada de su pasado, es más se podría decir que no tiene uno, y a partir de ese todos lo juzgan, no puede confiar en nadie o más bien no quiere confiar en nadie, dime ¿Aun recuerdas cuando lo viste después del torneo?- Horo asintió.

FLASH BACK

El final del torneo había llegado, la paz y tranquilidad que todos deseaban al fin llegaba, Yoh había sido el vencedor, todos lo felicitaron por esto, su sueño no se cumplió pues ahora estaba más ocupado, de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero estaba con la persona que amaba y en el lugar que más le gustaba, así que sin quejarse acepto su responsabilidad.

Todos retrasaban el regreso a casa, no deseaban separarse y admitir que todo había terminado y regresar "al mundo real", sin embargo todo sueño llega a su final, la despedida estaba próxima. Durante un mes se quedaron todos en la pensión En resistiéndose al cambio, pero este llegó de forma muy abrupta.

Aquella tranquila mañana Mikihiza los sorprendió con su presencia

-Hola-

-Papá-

-Señor-

-Papá, es raro que vengas a visitarnos ¿ha pasado algo con los abuelos?-

-No ellos están bien, solo… como puedo decírselos-

-Solo dínoslo- lo alentó Yoh

-Bueno Hao volvió-

-¿QQQUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ?-

-Tranquilos, él mmm verán el no recuerda nada, es como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado dormido, cuando lo vean lo entenderán- Lyserg fue el primero en reaccionar

-¿Quiere decir que está aquí?-

-Claro lo traje para que conociera a su hermano-

-ESE ASESINO, ESTA AHORA AQUÍ-

-Tranquilízate, él no es esa persona- lo trato de calmar Mikihiza

-Papá no creo que haya sido muy buena idea el haberlo traído- en ese instante un chico igual a Hao se presento ante ellos, sin embargo no era el Hao que todos ellos conocían, su semblante estaba lleno de miedo, confusión y hasta inocencia, sus ojos demostraban miedo.

-Escuche gritos y me preocupe-

-Tranquilo no pasa nada- lo tranquilizo Mikihiza y pasó un brazo por su hombro para calmarlo, Hao agradeció el gesto sonriendo débilmente, esto sorprendió a todos, menos a uno.

-No se dejen engañar, él es la persona que asesino a mis padres a sangre fría, mato a tantos participantes como pudo, incluso quiso matar a Marco y a Jen-

-Es verdad no me creo nada de esto, lo mejor será deshacernos del problema- hablo Ren, sacando su arma, Chocolove se mostraba confundido, no sabía como reaccionar, Fausto y Ryu miraban a Yoh

-¿Don Yoh?- pregunto Ryu

Hao al ver la reacción de todos se asusto mucho, comenzó a temblar visiblemente, Horo se acerco a él y le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, todos ellos han pasado por situaciones difíciles-

-P-Pero dicen qué soy un asesino-

-Dime ¿dónde has estado en todo este tiempo, o que es lo que recuerdas?- le pregunto tiernamente

-Hoto déjate de tonterías y hazte a un lado- habló molesto Ren, Horo volteo a mirarlos con un semblante frío, ninguno de ellos había visto esa mirada antes en el siempre alegre peliazul, todos se quedaron callados y no se atrevieron a decir nada más, Yoh se acerco a su hermano.

-Vamos hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo- lo abrazo y salieron de ahí los tres, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Yoh, Horo lo alentó a hablar

-Ahora ya solo estamos nosotros, nadie te hará daño- Hao asintió más calmado

-La verdad no recuerdo mucho, solo que hace poco estaba en un lugar encerrado, todo era oscuro, por más que corría el ambiente no cambiaba, me estaba sumiendo en la desesperación cuando papá vino por mí, él hablo conmigo, me dijo que era hora de despertar, que debía ser libre al fin del yugo de mi antecesor, cuando abrí los ojos no conocía a nadie, entonces papá me explico todo-

-¿Qué fue lo que te explico?- quiso saber Yoh

-Que mi antecesor necesitaba de mi cuerpo para poder moverse y que por eso sello mi conciencia y se apodero de mi cuerpo, y que tengo un hermano gemelo- sonrió alegremente, Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegra tener de regreso a mi hermano- habló sinceramente

Aquel suceso puso a todos muy tensos Mikihiza decidió dejar a Hao con Yoh para que recuperaran el tiempo perdido, aquello no fue fácil para ninguno, en varias ocasiones Lyserg ataco a Hao, Ren no le dirigía la palabra al igual que Chocolove, Fasuto y Ryu, los únicos con los que convivía era Yoh, Horo y Anna, esto provoco que Hao no confiara en ninguno más que en ellos, Lyserg cansado de la situación fue el primero en dejar la pensión.

-Dale gracias a tu hermano por echar todo a perder- dijo antes de irse, esto lastimo a Hao de sobremanera, después de esto Chocolove fue el que le siguió y por último Ren.

-¿Por qué me odian por algo que no recuerdo?-

-Ellos aun tienen mucho temor en sus corazones, no te preocupes, algún día serán buenos amigos- lo animo Yoh, pero no fue así, cada año todos se reunían en la pensión para festejar las fiestas navideñas, y la escena siempre se repetía Lyserg no dudaba en manifestar su odio por Hao, Ren simplemente lo ignoraba, esto provoco un cambio en Hao, cuando todos estaban en la pensión era sumamente serio y reservado, hasta se podría decir que frío, los únicos con los que se mostraba amable era con Yoh, Anna y los hermanos Usui.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Lo vez, no puedes culparlo por tratar de proteger a los que quiere, ahora imagina como se siente, cuando aquel peliverde siempre le dijo que lo odiaba y ahora resulta que lo ama-

-Es verdad, creo que fui muy duro con él, me disculpare con él-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Horo asintió

-Solo espero que Hao entienda que amo a Ren y que pueda perdonar a Lyserg y le dé una oportunidad, la última vez que lo vi, se veía muy arrepentido, creo que en verdad ama a Hao-

-Eso es algo que solo él puede decidir-


	7. Confusión

Hao se encontraba solo en su departamento, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde con Horo ¿Por qué no podía entender que no quería que saliera lastimado? Solo deseaba su felicidad, no quería verlo nuevamente triste y menos ahora que ya no se encontraba Pilica para que lo apoyara, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien, o era demasiado sobreprotector con Horo, pero había pasado por tanto que no quería verlo sufrir nuevamente, en ese momento se escucho el timbre, de mala gana se dirigió a abrir, se sorprendió mucho al ver al peliazul y a Haruka frente a él

-¿Puedo pasar?- habló un apenado Horo, Hao se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar

-Yo me retiro- hablo Haruka, cuando los 2 se quedaron solos un incomodo silencio se instauro entre ambos

-Hao-

-Dime-

-Yo… amo a Ren-

-…-

-Yo, deseo tener una oportunidad con él, y ahora que puedo, no la desaprovechare, no como la última vez-

-…-

-Hao yo sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero… por favor entiéndeme… yo… también quiero que tú seas feliz… por eso… porque no le das una oportunidad a Lyserg- Hao suspiro pesadamente y se acerco a Horo

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que tienes con Ren, con lo que respecta a mi no te preocupes, si las cosas tienen que pasar, pasaran-

-Pero Hao, Lyserg…-

-Me ha hecho mucho daño- lo interrumpió –No estoy muy convencido de lo que dice sentir, una persona no puede cambiar tan drásticamente sus sentimientos, como puede decir primero odiarme con todo su ser y luego decir que me ama, es imposible-

-Hao, nunca has escuchado que del odio al amor hay solo un paso-

-Eso solo es un dicho, no es verdad-

-Eso no es cierto, cómo estas tan seguro, mira no te cierres a las posibilidades, date una oportunidad, la mereces, no te digo que vayas y le digas a Lyserg que lo amas, pero por lo menos porque no lo conoces, sino estarías haciendo lo mismo que él cuando despertaste-

-…Te llevo a tu casa- le dijo al peliazul, Horo asintió y siguió a Hao, en el camino ninguno se preocupo por comenzar una conversación, cuando llegaron a su destino Horo se despidió del pelilargo.

-¿Te veo mañana?- Hao asintió –Gracias por todo, y no olvides lo que acabamos de hablar, cuídate mucho-

Hao no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con Horo, "que estaría haciendo lo mismo que hizo él,… tal vez sea cierto… pero…" aun era muy pronto para eso

Horo se sintió más tranquilo al poder hablado con Hao, no le gustaba estar enojado con él, ni que él estuviera molesto con él, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría con Ren, pero soñaba con poder estar a su lado, más ahora que se habían encontrado nuevamente.

Por su parte Ren no podía dormir, no podía perdonar a Tamao, como se había atrevido a dejarlo cuando ya todo estaba listo para su boda, había contratado a un investigador pero aun no la encontraba, deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no podía hacerlo si no la encontraba primero. Creía que su mal humor, que sus días de estar solo habían terminado, pero ahora que Tamao lo había dejado se sentía molesto por todo, solo y sobre todo frustrado, soñaba con el día que tuviera enfrente de él a la chica, su reacción y todo lo que le dirí noche tampoco podría dormir.

Mientras tanto Hao regresaba a su departamento sumido en sus pensamientos, todo lo que le había dicho Horo le había molestado y lo hacía reflexionar, sabía que estaba siendo sobreprotector con él al no dejarlo tranquilo con respecto a Ren, pero en verdad estaba preocupado de lo que fuera a pasar con esos dos, no estaba muy convencido de que Ren aceptara a tener una relación con su amigo, y menos siendo los dos hombres, sabía que el padre de Ren esperaba tener un heredero y nunca aceptaría una relación de su hijo con otro hombre, también estaba el tema de Lyserg, no sabía cómo reaccionar con él cuando lo viera, las palabras que le dijo Horo aunaron en él, "que se estaría comportando igual que él cuando despertó" suspiro frustrado, lo mejor era no pensar en eso hasta que se encontrara más tranquilo.

Al llegar a su piso, entre sin aminos a su departamente se dejo caer en uno de los sillones, ahí ya no pudo reprimir más sus dudas, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, pero ninguna tenía una respuesta, al menos para Hao.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido en el sillón la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba lo hizo despertarse, trato de enfocar su mirada y cuando se dio cuenta que aun se encontraba en la sala bufó molesto, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Por la mañana Horo se levanto entusiasmado, pero no sabía qué hacer pues tenía el día libre, se vistió y se decidió a tomar un paseo, caminaba sin rumbo sin embargo disfrutaba del paseo, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo, tan alegre, no desde que su hermana había fallecido, al recordar a su hermana su semblante se mostro triste, fue a una florería y compro un arreglo elaborado, ahora si camino con un rumbo fijo, caminaba decidido sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo tenía algo en mente, visitar a su hermana y hablar con ella, como anteriormente no lo había hecho.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, una tristeza lo invadió que se reflejo en su rostro, caminaba seguro del camino que seguía, hacía tiempo que no había visitado a su hermana, pero eso no le impedía recordar el camino a donde se encontraba su hermana, cuando estuvo enfrente de aquella fría lapida, las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, se arrodillo para depositar las flores, no pudo hablar hasta que el llanto cedió un poco-

-Pilica- su voz salió lastimera y quebrada, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar por el llanto –Hermanita… te extraño tanto…porque tuviste que ser tu… yo… yo era el que tenía que haber muerto aquel día… eras tan joven, tenías… toda una vida por delante, ahora que no estas no soy el mismo, te extraño, te necesito a mi lado… Hao también está sufriendo mucho, no ha sido el mismo desde que ocurrió- comenzaba a calmarse, pero el sentimiento seguía ahí –Se ha vuelto tan serio, y tan protector conmigo… tiene miedo de que algo pase, y me rompa como el cristal- sonrió tristemente –Ya nada puede dañarme más no, sabes me encontré nuevamente con Ren, estaba tan emocionado de verlo nuevamente, pero también nervioso, desde el día que anunció su compromiso con Tamao no lo había visto… sabes él también ha cambiado mucho... al principio tuve miedo cuando le pedí que nos viéramos, se mostro tan… pero sabes ahora ya nos vemos más seguido, como en los viejos tiempos, me pregunto si querrá acompañarme a ver a los chicos, ellos también te extrañan mucho- nuevamente se mostro triste –En especial Chocolove, sufrió tanto cuando…- no pudo continuar pues un nudo se le formo en la garganta.

–Oh Pilica han pasado tantas cosas, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño- lloró sacando toda su pena, su tristeza y su dolor, cuando se encontró más tranquilo, se puso de pie, y se limpió el rostro –Se que no te gustaba verme llorar, prometo esforzarme y visitarte más seguido, te quiero- deposito un beso en la lapida y se dirigió a la entrada de aquel lugar, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, pero en su interior se sentía tan ligero, como si hubiera dejado una carga muy grande. "Siempre es bueno llorar un poco para descargar las penas" pensó, no se percato de que alguien lo esperaba a la entrada, solo cuando escucho su nombre se percato de la presencia de Ren

-Ren- se mostro sorprendido, Ren pudo ver la duda en el rostro de su amigo

-Te vi en la calle, te llame pero no me hiciste caso, así que decidí averiguar a donde te dirigías que te mostrabas tan concentrado- Horo se mostro avergonzado, no le gustaba que lo vieran vulnerable y menos que fuera Ren. –Aquí está tu hermana- Horo solo asintió, Ren se sintió mal por no haber asistido al funeral de Pilica

-Lo siento- Horo lo miró interrogante –Lamento no haber acudido al funeral de Pilica- Horo al escuchar el nombre de su hermana de los labios de la persona que amaba sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-S-supongo… que estabas muy ocupado- habló con la voz quebrada, Ren al ver tan vulnerable a su amigo lo abrazo sin saber muy bien el porqué, su cuerpo había actuado solo. Horo se tensó al sentir a su amigo tan cerca, Ren estaba tan concentrado en tratar de calmar a su amigo que no se percato de esto.

-¿Podemos dar un paseo?- pregunto el de ojos dorados. El peliazul solo asintió, caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a un café, Ren se sentó en una mesa alejada del resto, Horo lo siguió y se sentó frente a él, Horo evitaba mirar a su amigo, se sentía triste, apenado, lo único que deseaba era estar solo, o que alguien lo reconfortara y sabía que Ren no era esa persona, se arrepintió de haber aceptado la invitación de Ren, lo que deseaba era estar junto a Hao, Haruka o Yoh.

Una mesera se les acercó para dejarles las cartas y darles la bienvenida al café, miró coquetamente a Ren, y este la miro enfadado, la chica se arrepintió de inmediato y se alejo de ahí a toda prisa.

-Pide lo que quieras, yo invito-

-Gracias… no tengo hambre- hablo bajito Horo, Ren lo miró detenidamente unos segundos para pasar su vista a la carta, Horo se sentía incomodo deseaba que Hao se encontrara con él en esos momentos.

Cuando la camarera regreso, evito mirar directamente a Ren

-¿Desean ordenar?-

-Un café y un croisant, y un frappe y una rebanada de pastel-

-¿Está bien la rebanada de chocolate?- Ren asintió y la chica se retiro, ninguno dijo nada, Horo tenía nuevamente ganas de llorar pero se reprimió al recordar con quien estaba, mientras que Ren no dejaba de mirarlo, cuando trajeron lo que ordenaron, Ren coloco enfrente de Horo el frappe y la rebana de pastel.

-Debes comer algo, no te vez muy bien- Horo no se atrevió a negarse, pues sabía cómo se ponía su amigo cuando no hacían lo que él quería, y no tenía ganas de discutir, dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y sintió como bajo esta hasta su estomago. Ren no sabía porque hacía todo eso por el peliazul, trataba de convencerse de que todo lo hacía porque era su amigo y por los viejos tiempos, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar a Horo, vio como se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y comía mecánicamente en nuevamente comenzó a llorar bajo la mirada tratando de evitar que Ren lo viera, se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas pero estas no dejaban de salir, en ese momento Ren sintió que algo se removía en su interior, sin dudarlo se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de Horo.

Por su parte el peliazul trataba de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir pero no funcionaba, de improviso Ren lo abrazo.

-No tienes porque reprimirte, si tienes ganas de llorar hazlo, aquí estoy- era la segunda vez en el día que lo abrazaba, aquella cálida sensación le gustaba, pero no le gustaba que la recibiera solo por lástima, porque se encontraba tan vulnerable y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar desconsolado, Ren al sentir las convulsiones de su amigo lo abrazo con más fuerza, en verdad lamentaba no haber estado al lado de su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía un ser tan diminuto tan despreciable, el ambiente se había transformado a uno más tranquilo una vez que Horo dejó de llorar y solo sollozaba, el abrupto ruido del celular de Horo los hizo sobresaltarse. Horo se separo lentamente de Ren, quien se mostró un poco renuente a soltarlo, el peliazul al ver de quien se trataba se apresuro a contestar.

-Hao- su voz salió lastimera, por el otro lado el pelilargo se alarmo al escuchar tan mal a su amigo.

-Horo ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?- hablo preocupado.

-Si, Hao ven- necesitaba estar con alguien que lo comprendiera que lo quisiera, que lo consolara en ese momento tan difícil y aunque agradecía a Ren sabía que no era la persona indicada por más que le gustara que así fuera, en ese momento solo eran amigos, nada más.

-¿Dónde estás?- Horo se mostro confuso

-No lo sé-

-Bien tranquilo dime que hay a tu alrededor-

-Estoy en una cafetería- Ren miraba atentamente la escena Horo se mostraba ansioso y desesperado al hablarle a Hao, en verdad deseaba estar con Hao en lugar de él, sin entender porque una furia comenzó a crecer en él, le arrebato el celular a Horo, quien se sorprendió y espanto por el acto.

-Estamos en el café de China Town, supongo que sabes dónde queda- habló fríamente

-Tú, si le has hecho algo a Horo para que llore te juro que…-

-No te hagas ideas falsas, estoy con Horo porque en estos momentos necesita estar con alguien- le entrego nuevamente el celular al peliazul.

-Horo júrame que estas bien-

-Si- Hao no estaba seguro, teniendo al lado al Tao, era obvio que no podía hablar de él

-Bien voy para allá no tardo-

-Gracias- Horo colgó y miró interrogante a Ren, no sabía porque le había arrancando el celular para hablar con Hao, sin que le preguntara el ojidorado le contesto.

-Querías verlo no, y no sabías la dirección- Horo asintió

-Gracias-

-Será mejor que te termines todo antes de que llegué- Horo volvió a asentir y comenzó a comer lentamente.

Ren giro la cabeza para que Horo no mirara su semblante molesto, ni el mismo entendía su comportamiento, más tarde tendría que reflexionar sobre esto, pero por ahora tenía que esperar a que el tonto hermano de Yoh llegará a recoger a Horo.


	8. Decisiones

Ya tengo todo el fic, así que cada fin de semana subiré un nuevo capítulo para quien todavía leer esto XD

Hao no tardo en llegar, en cuanto Horo lo vio corrió a abrazarlo, el pelilargo lo estrecho fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien?- Horo solo asintió –Vamos ya estoy aquí- comenzó a dirigir a Horo a la salida, Horo se percato de esto y se separo un poco de Hao, sin dejar de abrazarlo se dirigió a Ren.

-Gra-Gracias-

-Te llamo después- fue lo único que dijo, Hao lo miraba molesto y Ren lo miraba desafiante, Horo asintió levemente y nuevamente comenzó a caminar, cuando llegaron al auto de Hao, este ayudo al peliazul a entrar, Hao se dirigió de inmediato al departamento del peliazul. En cuanto llegaron Horo se dirigió al sofá y ahí se sentó colocando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, Hao se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó para que se sintiera reconfortado, el peliazul le agradeció colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, ninguno hablaba el pelilargo a la espera de que su amigo le contara que fue lo que paso y el peliazul porque se encontraba cansado, lentamente se quedo dormido, Hao al darse cuenta lo tomo en brazos y lo dejo en su recamara.

Hao lo miró preocupado lo besó en la frente y lo dejo dormir, no deseaba dejar solo al peliazul, si despertaba y no lo veía se preocuparía, se decidió a preparar algo para cuando su amigo despertara.

Cuando Hao llegó por Horo, Ren se sintió un tanto vacío, extrañaba el cuerpo cálido del peliazul, no tenía ánimos de ir a su casa, así que permaneció un poco más de tiempo en aquel café, que le era muy reconfortante. Sabía que debía pensar en lo que había ocurrido, pero lo estaba relegando un poco, pidió un café más y después se retiro a su casa.

Cuando llegó por fin a su departamento se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, dio un largo suspiro "Estoy tan cansado" se quedó ahí unos momentos sin moverse, cuando se movió ya había pasado 1 hora, pensó en llamar a Horo para ver como se encontraba, pero al recordar que estaba con Hao se sintió tan molesto, entonces decidió que era necesario pensar sobre eso, ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?, entonces recordó a Tamao, acaso ella tenía razón, acaso estaba enamorado de Horo, entonces que sentía por ella, estaba seguro que él la amaba, pero entonces que era eso que sentía por Horo, porque cada vez que lo veía con Hao un extraño sentimiento crecía en el comenzando por el estomago.

Por qué, se había molestado cuando le hablo y no le hizo caso, por eso lo siguió para averiguar a donde se dirigía, cuando se dio cuenta de a donde llegó se extraño, pero entonces lo recordó, cuando Yoh le menciono que era de Horo, se molesto, aquel día tenía mucho trabajo, tenía que entregar todo en una semana y aun faltaba tanto, estaba tan estresado que ni siquiera había ido a dormir al departamento que compartía con Tamao. Cuando le pregunto porque no había asistido al entierro de Pilica se sorprendió, ¿Cuándo?, Pilica, estaba muerta, y Horo, no Yoh le había dicho que Horo había despertado, pero que había ocurrido.

FLASH BACK

Ren dejo lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato se dirigió a su departamento, ahí se encontraba Tamao, quien se sorprendió al verlo

-Qué bueno que viniste, estaba preocupada-

-Tamao, había algún mensaje de Yoh-

-Eh, no, lo reviso diario y no había nada, ¿paso algo?-

-Yoh me hablo para decir que Horo acaba de despertar-

-Despertar, acaso se encontraba mal-

Ren llamo a la mucama que ayudaba a Tamao

-Señor me llamaba-

-Tomaste algún mensaje de la contestadora para luego borrarlo-

-No señor-

-Estás segura-

-Si- Ren le pidió que se retirara

-Ren me estas asustando, que pasa-

-Pilica, está muerta- Tamao se cubrió el rostro, y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por él, Ren espero paciente a que se tranquilizara, cuando así lo hizo pudo preguntar.

-¿Cómo fue?, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-No lo sé-

-Pero-

-Tamao por favor no estoy de ánimo- se mostro fastidiado y se retiro a su despacho, Tamao se sintió mal por todo lo ocurrido, su amiga estaba muerta y ni siquiera había ido a apoyar a sus amigos, aquella tarde ninguno de los dos hablo cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Tamao deseaba ir a la pensión, enterarse de todo y apoyar a sus amigos, pero no sabía como la recibiría Anna, la última vez que se vieron habían peleado por que Ren la defendió, se sentía tan mal por todo.

Tal vez si nunca hubiera aceptado ser la novia de Ren, nada de eso abría ocurrido, ella sabía que el chino no la amaba, siempre lo había sabido desde el comienzo de su relación pero pensó que tal vez si convivía con él y la conocía se enamoraría de ella, estaba tan feliz cuando le propuso matrimonio, al final pensó que Ren si se había enamorado de ella, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, cuando fueron a la pensión y ahí se encontraba Horo, Ren lo miraba insistentemente y cuando hizo el anuncio de su compromiso solo veía como reaccionaria Horo, cuando lo vio alejarse se molesto. Tamao se sintió tan desilusionada con lo ocurrido.

Cuando noto que Ren tenía planes de continuar con la boda, tuvo miedo, miedo de que su matrimonio se basara en una farsa, de que iba a atar a Ren a una persona que no amaba, ambos se sumergirían en la desdicha y la infelicidad, no quería eso, ambos merecían ser felices, Ren merecía tener una oportunidad con la persona que amaba, ella ya había tenido su oportunidad y aunque había sido feliz por unos momentos, la felicidad solo había sido momentánea, había tomado una decisión y lo mejor sería hacérsela saber cuanto antes a Ren, tenía miedo no podía negarlo pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando tuvo el valor de decirle a Ren su decisión, solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda.

-Ren tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué pasa Tamao?-

-Yo… debemos cancelar la boda-

-Tamao no es tiempo para bromas-

-Ren hablo en serio, no podemos continuar con esta farsa-

-¿De qué farsa estás hablando?-

-Ren se que tu no me amas, no podría vivir con una persona que no me ama, y además que se que su corazón pertenece a otra persona, no continuare más con esto-

-De qué demonios hablas Tamao- hablo fríamente Ren

-Se que amas a Horo-

-Bromeas, yo amar a ese tonto peliazul- pero lo ultimo lo dijo con cariño, sin que se percatara de esto, Tamao se sintió tan triste por esto y lo único que pudo decir antes de correr fue.

-Lo siento mucho, adiós- Ren tuvo que controlarse para no ir tras la pelirosa y traerla a base de su fuerza física, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a dos semanas de su boda? Lo había hecho quedar como un tonto, ¿qué no la amaba? Ren suspiro pesadamente, recordar todo aquello lo estaba molestando.

END FLASH BACK

Qué paso con ese maldito mensaje pensó, ¿Yoh había dejado realmente un mensaje? Si fue así ¿qué paso con él? Recordó que después de que Tamao lo dejara una semana después se encontró con Horo en aquel bar recordó su conversación y a aquel sujeto que se acerco a él, el evento de la tarde, recordar el cálido cuerpo de Horo lo hizo sonreír.

-Voy a averiguar si realmente amo a es tonto- se levanto decidido y tomo el teléfono

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Horo, no tenía ganas de levantarse sin embargo el insistente sonido lo hizo levantarse.

-Diga- escucho la voz de Hao, se acerco hasta su amigo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Está dormido- escucho que contestaba molesto, antes de que colgara Horo se adelanto

-Ya desperté- Hao lo miró y le paso la bocina de mala gana.

-Bueno-

-Horo?-

-Ren ¿qué pasa?-

-Solo te hablaba para ver si te encontrabas mejor-

-Sí, gracias-

-Me alegra saber que así es-

-… Ren-

-Dime-

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido-

-Porqué te disculpas, somos amigos no- Horo se mostró sorprendido, Ren estaba siendo tan amable con él –Espero que te haya sido de ayuda en lo que llegaba Hao- lo último lo dijo con una nota de desprecio, Horo lo notó y sonrió levemente, qué aquellos dos no podrían llevarse bien.

-Claro que sí, lamento que me hayas tenido que ver en ese estado-

-No te preocupes, espero que podamos vernos nuevamente-

-Si, me encantaría-

-Me llamas para cuando te encuentres mejor y salgamos-

-Claro, mmm y si quedamos de una vez-

-No me gustaría presionarte-

-No no estoy bien, te parece ir a tomar algo el viernes-

-¿Este viernes?-

-Claro si puedes-

-Tengo una junta, pero a las 7 espero que ya me encuentre libre-

-Bien, entonces te parece si nos vemos en el bar del otro día a las 7-

-Perfecto ahí te veré-

-Si… Ren-

-Dime-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi-

-No tienes que agradecer, descansa, hasta el viernes-

-Hasta el viernes-

Cuando colgó Hao habló

-Así que te vas a ver con él-

-Si, ¿Hao porqué estas molesto?-

-Sabes porque-

-Hao no debes preocuparte, sabes que si algo llegara a ocurrir te llamaría de inmediato, sabes que eres como mi hermano, aunque no espero que nada pase verdad, además no deberías de estarte preocupando por mí, ya has decido algo de lo que hablamos-

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando-

-No evadas el tema, ¿qué pasó para que te encontrara así?-

-Hagamos un trato, te diré porque estaba así y tú me dirás que has decidido- Hao no se mostraba muy convencido pero accedió. –Fui a ver a Pilica- Hao espero pacientemente a que Horo continuara –Ren me vio en el camino y me siguió-

-¿Por qué no te hablo?- no pudo resistirse a preguntar

-Lo hizo, pero me encontraba tan ensimismado que no lo escuche, se pregunto a dónde iba y me siguió, cuando salí me llevó a un café para que me desahogara y me tranquilizara- Hao no se mostraba muy convencido.

-La próxima vez iremos juntos- Horo asintió y abrazo a Hao

-Gracias-

-Ahora dime ¿qué decidiste?-

-Antes contéstame, ¿en verdad ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Sí, no es extraño, me sentía tan triste, me dolió mucho cuando Ren se disculpo por no estar presente en el funeral de Pilica, quería preguntarle porque no asistió, porque no estaba cuando desperté, pero… tuve miedo de su respuesta- Hao lo miro largamente, suspiro, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría después de que hablara pero así lo hizo.

-Y porque no se lo preguntas cuando lo veas- Horo lo miro sorprendido

-Estas…-

-Horo es tu vida, por más que trate de cuidarte y de tratar de que no te pase nada que te lastime sería imposible, tú debes tomar tus decisiones y así sean buenas o malas siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, hasta ahora eh sido un necio y aunque sigo estando en contra, tu felicidad es más importante- los ojos de Horo se llenaron de lagrimas abrazo a Hao agradecido y comenzó a llorar, cuando estuvo más tranquilo se separo violentamente de Hao quien lo miro desconcertado.

-Eres un tonto, me has hecho llorar nuevamente- Horo lo golpeo levemente y ambos se sonrieron –Y dime en qué has pensado- Hao se tomo su tiempo para contestar

-Para serte sincero no he pensado mucho en eso- Horo se mostró sorprendido

-Bromeas- Hao negó

-Pero mañana voy a visitar a Yoh, ¿me acompañas?- Horo sonrió deslumbrantemente, sabía que aquello significaba que le daría una oportunidad a Lyserg.

Gracias a camii por su review y por recordarme esta historia y que no debo abandonarla


	9. Oportunidades

Aquella visita sorprendió a todos, pero no tanto como a Lyserg

-Hermano, pensé que ya nos habías olvidado- hablaba Yoh con cascadas cayendo de sus ojos.

-No bromes Yoh, además solo fue un mes

-Pero te extrañamos tanto, además tenemos noticias que darte-

-Pero antes déjanos entrar- Yoh noto que no habían pasado de la puerta gracias a él.

-Jijiji, claro pasen, Horo que bien te vez-

-Gracias Yoh, dime has tenido noticias del moreno-

-Si, hace poco hablo y dijo que si vendría para las fiestas de diciembre-

-Que bien, yo también vendré- hablo contento

-Si celebremos como en los viejos tiempos- se mostro muy animado

-Olvidas quien es la dueña de esta pensión- se escucho la voz de Anna, todos la miraron con temor.

-Lo siento Annita, pero verdad que si podemos hacer una fiesta aquí en diciembre- Hao y Horo estaban más que sorprendidos, ninguno atinaba nada a que decir, fue Anna quien hablo molesta.

-Qué nunca han visto a una mujer embarazada-

-Claro que he visto a muchas, pero nunca me imagine verte a ti, te vez tan… gorda- aquello provoco que Hao se ganara uno de los más fuertes golpes de Anna teniendo como consecuencia que terminara inconsciente. Yoh se preocupo por su hermano al igual que Horo.

-Hao, ¿estás bien?, hermano no te mueras- dramatizaba el menor.

"No debió de haber dicho eso, pero eso le pasa por no controlarse" pensaba Horo y agregó –Te vez muy bien Anna, no le hagas caso a Hao, ya sabes cómo es, y por cierto muchas FELICIDADES, ya saben que tendrán- Anna se sonrojo levemente por el comentario, sin embargo soltó un bufido y se dirigió a su sillón favorito para ver la televisión.

-Yoh, deja al inútil de Hao y tráeme un jugo-

-Pero Annita no podemos dejarlo en la entrada, alguien podría pisarlo-

-Deja que Horo se encargue, tú tráeme mi jugo-

-Si, ya voy, me acompañas-

-Pero y Hao-

-No te preocupes, no se moverá de ahí- Horo dudo un momento pero decidió acompañar a su amigo.

-Vaya, que bien guardado se lo tenían, ¿y cuando nacerá?-

-Aun no sabemos si es niña o niño, queremos que sea sorpresa- sonrió ampliamente –Y Anna tiene 7 meses, aunque ha sido un poco difícil estoy feliz porque pronto sere padre-

-¿Difícil, acaso Anna ha tenido problemas con el embarazo?-

-No Anna ha estado muy bien, pero con el embarazo su estado de ánimo cambia radicalmente, a veces esta muy feliz, otras veces llora como nunca, más cuando ve su telenovela, y a veces cuando no le llevo lo que me pidió de inmediato se enoja tanto que me da miedo- por los ojos de Yoh caían nuevamente cascaditas, mientras que por la cabeza de Horo resbalaba una gota y pensaba "pobre Yoh"

Lyserg caminaba cabizbajo, sabía que había sido malo incluso cruel con Hao, y ahora la vida le mostraba la ironía de la vida, ahora que lo conocía realmente se había enamorado de él, del verdadero Hao, se arrepentía de no haberle dado una oportunidad, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría sufriendo ahora, sabía que era justo como lo trataba el mayor de los gemelos, pero en verdad deseaba creer que tenía una oportunidad con él, pero como saberlo si el gemelo no le hablaba, sin embargo aun no quería darse por vencido, no hasta Hao se lo dijera claramente, iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del cuerpo tendido en la entrada, hasta que tropezó con él, provocando que cayera sobre él.

-¿H-Hao?- miro desconcertado al pelilargo y miro a su alrededor preguntándose qué había pasado para que se encontrara en la entrada inconsciente, fue hasta ese momento que se percato que estaba encima de de Hao, se sonrojo al percatarse de ello, pero no se levanto de inmediato, miro el rostro tranquilo de Hao, se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado… tan hermoso, aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse violentamente y levantarse rápidamente, recargándose en el abdomen del pelilargo, esto provoco que Hao se quejara y comenzara a despertar, Lyserg se mostro nervioso, pero decidió hacer frente a la situación.

-H-Hao ¿estás bien?-

-Mmmmm, había olvidado lo fuerte que puede llegar a pegar Anna- Lyserg le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Hao dudo un momento, miró unos instantes la mano de Lyserg y la tomo, en esos segundos el peliverde se mostro sumamente nervioso, por un momento pensó que no aceptaría su ayuda, al ver que no fue así sonrió.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Nunca imagine ver a Anna tan gorda- Lyserg se mostro sorprendido y luego rio por el comentario

-No debiste decir eso, últimamente está muy sensible-

-Nunca lo olvidare, no imagine que fuera tan fuerte después de tanto tiempo-

-Jejeje que no te escuche o te volverá a golpear-

-Lo tendré en mente- se sobaba la cabeza donde Anna lo había golpeado

-Ven deberías sentarte traeré algo de hielo para bajar la hinchazón- Hao dio dos pasos pero se sintió tan mareado que se tambaleo, Lyserg lo notó y alcanzó a tomar al pelilargo para que no cayera, al notar la situación se sonrojo y evito mirar a Hao

-G- Gracias- hablo por lo bajo el pelilargo también evitando mirar a Lyserg, aquello lo sorprendió sonrió tiernamente, ayudo a Hao hasta llegar a la sala pero ahí se encontraba Anna, y aun se encontraba furiosa.

-Más vale que salgas de mi vista si no quieres recibir otro golpe- lo amenazó

-Y dónde supones que descanse del golpe que me has dado y me ha dejado noqueado-

-Pues es obvio que en tu habitación tonto- Hao no se atrevió a decir nada como estaba, camino difícilmente y Lyserg nuevamente lo ayudo, Hao se sentía avergonzado pero no dijo nada, por su parte Anna sonrió, durante el camino a la habitación no se atrevieron a hablar, Lyserg porque se encontraba muy nervioso, y Hao, porque se encontraba avergonzado, en cuanto lo dejo en su habitación se sintió más tranquilo.

-Descansa, te traeré algo de hielo-

-Podrías ver donde se encuentra Horo, por favor- Lyserg se sorprendió por segunda vez, al notar que Hao se lo pedía amablemente.

-Claro- le dedico una tímida sonrisa, Hao miró como salía de la habitación y sonrió tímidamente "Tal vez esto no sea tan mala idea" pensó

-Me gustaría decir que te comprendo, pero no es así, pero creo que es normal por lo que está pasando Anna, no según lo que he escuchado-

-Oh si, vaya yo no lo había escuchado, pero si es normal, supongo que está bien-

-Jejeje, Yoh- Horo se mostro serio, aquello le dijo al menor de los hermanos que deseaba decirle algo

-¿Qué pasa?- Horo se mostraba dudoso. –Vamos Horo somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea-

-El otro día vi a Ren- Yoh miro largamente a Horo, un incomodo silencio se instauro entre ambos.

-Hao nos conto- por fin contesto

-¿Qué les conto?-

-Por que se fueron tan rápido después de que anunciaron su matrimonio- Horo se mostró apenado y no se atrevió a mirar a su amigo

-A eso-

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?, sabes que te hubiéramos apoyado-

-Lo sé, son los mejores amigos que he tenido, pero no quería agobiarlos con mis problemas, además nos veíamos para celebrar, para estar contentos, no para sentir lástima por mi-

-Nunca sentiríamos eso por ti pero dime… aun le quieres-

-…Si-

-Aunque no haya estado cuando más lo necesitabas- Horo se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Es extraño, le quiero y deseo preguntarle x que no estuvo ahí, pero tengo miedo de su respuesta-

-Debes preguntárselo y aunque le quieras él se va a casar con Tamao- Horo negó

-Tamao cancelo su compromiso-

-¿Qué?- Yoh se mostró sorprendido –Pero cómo, ellos se veían felices, además fue Tamao la que…- no termino la frase.

-No lo sé, no me lo ha querido decir-

-Entonces, tú… tienes una oportunidad-

-No quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad Yoh, pero tengo miedo, que tal que no me quiere, que solo me ve como un amigo, si yo nunca podré una oportunidad con él-

-Te estás adelantando mucho no, lo primero que debes hacer es preguntarle porque no estuvo en el funeral de tu hermana, dependiendo de su respuesta, tú debes decidir- Horo se mostró más tranquilo y le sonrió a Yoh

-Me apoyarías en lo que decidera, no es verdad-

-Eres mi amigo, y aunque estoy molesto aun con Ren, no puedo estarlo por siempre, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-

-Gracias Yoh- lo abrazó conmovido

-Jijiji, HAO- habló exaltado, lo que provoco que Horo se sobresaltara

-Olvidamos a Hao- ambos hablaron al unísono y corrieron hasta la entrada para ayudar al mayor de los gemelos, pero no lo encontraron.

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunto Yoh

-No lo sé, pero no pudo ir muy lejos con tremendo golpe-

-Jijijiji tienes razón- en esos momentos Lyserg bajaba y vio a ambos buscando algo.

-Horo, ahí estas, Hao te está buscando-

-En serio yo lo estoy buscando a él-

-Se encuentra en su habitación-

-¿Cómo fue que pudo llegar ahí?-

-Bueno cuando llegué lo encontré tirado en el recibidor y lo ayude a llegar a su habitación-

-Que buen amigo eres Lyserg- habló Yoh –Al fin has decidido darle una oportunidad a mi hermano- el peliverde se sonrojo por el comentario.

-YOH DONDE ESTA MI JUGO- se escucho la voz de Anna por toda la pensión sobresaltando a los tres

-Aquí esta Annita- fue de inmediato a dárselo

-Es de mango, yo quiero de manzana-

-Pero no hay de manzana-

-Pues ve a comprar-

-Claro- Yoh corrió a la entrada donde Horo y Lyserg miraban la escena sobrecogidos.

-Vamos Horo acompáñame-

-Pero debo ver como esta Hao-

-Lyserg se encargara, además no podre cargar todo vamos- lo tomo por la muñeca para jalarlo.

-P-Pero…- Lyserg no pudo alegar nada pues ambos ya se habían ido, volteo a ver a Anna y noto que esta tomaba su jugo con una gran sonrisa y solo pudo pensar "Pobre Yoh" se dirigió a la cocina por el hielo y de nuevo a la recamara de Hao, cuando entro y lo vio sentado mirando por la ventana se sintió nervioso, respiro profundamente y se acerco a él.

-¿Y Horo?- fue lo primero que pregunto

-A acompañado a Yoh a comprar algunas cosas para Anna- Hao asintió y fijo su mirada nuevamente a lo que había más allá de la ventana, Lyserg dudo unos momentos pero se decidió a hablar.

-He traído el hielo- Hao lo miro nuevamente y tomo la pequeña bolsa con hielos que le ofrecia.

-Gracias espero que esto mitigue un poco el dolor-

-Si, no es así podrías tomar una pastilla para el dolor-

-Solo si es muy necesario- Lyserg asintió, un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, ninguno sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar, fue Hao quien rompió el silencio.

-Necesitamos hablar-

-Pero estábamos hablando-

-No sobre eso-

-Entonces sobre qué-

-Sobre nosotros- Lyserg se sonrojo violentamente

-¿No-nosotros?-

-Sí, quiero saber si habrá un nosotros entre los dos-


	10. Una oportunidad

Horo se mostraba pensativo en el camino a casa, Hao lo notó de inmediato, pero no quería presionar a su amigo, cuando estuviera listo Horo se lo diría, sin embargo trato de distraerlo.

-Nunca imagine ver a Anna embarazada, eso en verdad me dio miedo-

-Pero se ve tan linda-

-Eso dirás, pero su genio ha empeorado, si eso es posible-

-Jejeje, si pobre Yoh, pero sin lugar a dudas será un excelente padre-

-Tú lo crees, con lo despistado que es, y con lo que siempre se pasa contemplando las nubes-

-Jajaja estoy seguro que Yoh cambiara, ya lo veras-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Por cierto ¿cómo te fue con Lyserg?-

-Eh… em… bien- Hao se mostro incomodo y un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro, podría pasar desapercibidos para aquellos que no conocieran a Hao, pero Horo lo conocía muy bien, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comenzó a dar saltitos en el asiento.

-Te has sonrojado- hablo entusiasmado -¿Qué paso? Cuéntame-

-No me he sonrojado, y no tengo que contarte todo lo que hago-

-KKKYYYAAAAA, sin lugar a dudas paso algo, te has sonrojado más, ¿lo besaste? ¿le dijiste que te gusta? ¿lo invitaste a salir?-

-No me vas a dejar en paz, hasta que lo diga verdad- Horo lo miro expectante, Hao suspiro –Te contare todo en cuanto lleguemos a tu departamento-

-Pero quiero saber ahora-

-Si te cuento ahora estoy seguro que tendremos un accidente con lo impulsivo que eres-

-No soy impulsivo, solo soy muy expresivo- hizo un puchero

-Jejeje ya te dije cuando lleguemos te cuento-

-¿Me lo contaras todo?-

-Si todo-

-No omitirás ningún detalle por vergonzoso que sea-

-¿Qué es lo que esa cabecita azul está pensando?-

-Pues yo decía, que tal que besaste a Lyserg y no quieres decirme-

-No bese a Lyserg- habló avergonzado

-Vaya que decepción yo estaba seguro que si-

-¿Cómo que decepción? ¿Y porqué estabas tan seguro de que lo había besado?-

-Con lo conquistador que eres-

-¿Conquistador?-

-No creas que no te he visto como coqueteas con las secretarias- Hao se mostro asombrado –Pobre Lyserg, tendrá que tenerte bien vigilado para que no lo engañes- hablo dramáticamente, Hao miraba sorprendido a su amigo –Ahh pero ni creas que te voy a dejar hacer eso, Lyserg es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que sufra-

-Pero si no lo voy a engañar-

-Pero nunca se sabe con un Casanova-

"Me ha llamado Casanova" la cara de Hao era toda una interrogante y sorpresa

-Oh ya me lo imagino pobre Lyserg-

-Yo nunca engañaría a Lyserg porque me gusta- el silencio se hizo presente en aquel momento, Hao se sonrojo visiblemente mientras Horo contenía su emoción.

-KKKKYYYYAAAAAAA lo dijiste, en verdad te gusta Lyserg, wwwaaahhhh eso es genial, entonces si le has dado una oportunidad, lo sabía, lo sabía-

-Por eso no te quería decir hasta llegar al departamento-

-Pero una noticia tan bueno no podía esperar tanto, oh Hao estoy tan feliz por ti, ya no andarás deambulando buscando a alguien que te brinde todo su cariño-

-¿Deambulando? Horo de que estás hablando, yo no ando deambulando buscando cariño-

-Si claro- no lo dijo nada convencido

-Oye por que dices eso-

-Vamos Hao, te conozco muy bien, siempre se te veía triste o preocupado, las veces que te veía feliz era cuando estamos juntos, pero no al grado de felicidad que te veo ahora-

Hao se tomo su tiempo para contestar –Es verdad, sin embargo no puedo ser completamente feliz, si tu no lo eres- contesto serio, Horo sabía a qué se refería

-Lo dices por Ren- el silencio nuevamente reino en el auto, hasta que Horo se decidió a hablar –Le dije a Yoh que me estoy viendo con él-

-¿Y cómo reacciono?-

-Él… es Yoh-

-Jajaja tienes razón supongo que mi hermano lo ha perdonado-

-… Él seguía molesto porque no estuvo cuando más lo necesitábamos, sin embargo, le ha dado otra oportunidad, pues conoce mis sentimientos por él-

-¿Seguía molesto?- Horo asintió –Wow eso es nuevo, Yoh nunca ha estado molesto con nadie por más de una semana-

-Si, aunque también me sorprendió, me sorprendió más saber que todos estaban enterados de mis sentimientos por Ren- Hao se mostró incomodo

-Bueno, sabes… todos estaban muy preocupados por ti, además la última vez que te vieron no estabas muy bien, todos lo notaron, Yoh no dejaba de preguntarme, no tuve otra opción más que decirles- se mostro arrepentido

-No te estoy reclamando, de hecho quiero darte las gracias-

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro, gracias a ti eh podido hablar abiertamente con Yoh y tiene razón-

-¿Razón en qué?-

-Debo hablar honestamente con Ren, debo preguntarle por qué en los momentos más difíciles no estuvo ahí, si quiero iniciar una relación con él debo saberlo-

-Pase lo que pase, te apoyare, y estaré contigo-

-Lo sé- recargo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor

Ren entrenaba diariamente para no perder su rutina, además de que lo ayudaba para no pensar en aquello que lo tenía preocupado, sin embargo siempre llega lo inevitable, en cuanto termino una sola idea cruzaba su mente "tenía que hablar con Horo", y tenía que hacerlo antes de que se volviera loco de solo pensar en ello, se dirigió decidido al teléfono cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo miro con fastidio y pensó en no contestar, pero lo termino haciendo al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Horo?-

-Ah hola Ren, espero no molestarte, pero emm…- podía escuchar su nerviosismo -¿podríamos vernos?-

-Si, ¿Cuándo y dónde?- Horo no supo que contestar, no esperaba que aceptara tan pronto

-Bueno, este… yo… te parece que sea en una semana en el lugar que escojas-

-Bien en ese caso te veré en el café del otro día- Horo no contesto, Ren imagino que se encontraba desconcertado y que aquel lugar le recordaba lo que había pasado, se golpeo mentalmente por ello, iba a proponer otro lugar cuando Horo habló

-…Bien, ahí te veré a las 4-

-Sí, quieres podemos ir a otro lugar-

-N-No te preocupes ahí está bien, además es perfecto para poder hablar-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro no hay problema, te veo en una semana, cuídate Ren- Ren no pudo agregar nada más pues Horo había cortado la comunicación, miro el celular por un rato para posteriormente dejarlo en la mesa del comedor e irse a duchar.

Hao estaba presente mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo a pedido del peliazul, miraba cada una de sus expresiones atentamente, cuando colgó no dejaba de mirar a su amigo.

-¿Y bien?-

-…Nos veremos en una semana- Hao asintió – En el café del otro día-

-¿Estás bien?- Horo asintió pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar

-S-Solo es un café- Hao lo miro pero no dijo nada al respecto

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Horo negó

-Necesito ir solo- habló firmemente

-Bien, pero ¿recuerdas como llegar?- Horo se dio cuenta que no era así

-Podemos ir antes para…-

-Claro no hay ningún problema-

Durante aquella semana Horo se mostraba preocupado y distraído, muchas veces estuvo tentado de tomar el teléfono y llamar a Ren para cancelar la cita, pero se detuvo a hacerlo, pues necesitaba saber la verdad, aquella verdad que tanto anhelaba fuera para bien o para mal.

Al fin el día llegó, Horo estaba tan nervioso, y esto lo noto Hao, quien se acerco a su amigo

-Horo-

-Si-

-Tranquilo, veras que todo sale bien-

-¿Y si no?-

-Eres fuerte y tienes a Yoh, a los demás y a mí para apoyarte- Horo le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero eso no hizo que se dejara de sentir nervioso, respiro profundamente y salió de su apartamento seguido por Hao, en cuanto llegaron a la calle Hao pregunto

-¿No llevaras tu carro?-

-Sabes que prefiero caminar, además me servirá para distraerme y tranquilizarme-

-Llámame si necesitas algo-

-Así lo haré-

Cuando Horo llegó al lugar acordado Ren ya se encontraba ahí

-¿Llevas mucho?-

-No acabo de llegar, ¿entramos?- Horo asintió y siguió a Ren, esta vez estuvieron en otra mesa Horo se mostraba nervioso, por su parte Ren también lo estaba pero no lo demostró en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Ren

-Eh… ha bien, bien- hablo nervioso el peliazul, un silencio se formo entre ambos, Horo se sentía tan incomodo que de inmediato empezó a hablar

-Eh visto a Yoh- Ren se mostro sorprendido

-… ¿Y cómo esta?- ahora el incomodo era él, la última vez que se vieron no fue muy grato y mucho menos la última vez que hablaron.

-Muy bien y esta tan feliz, pronto va a ser padre- Ren se mostro asombrado

-¿Anna está embarazada?-

-Si, y en unos meses dará a luz-

-Vaya, que sorpresa- "Yoh no es tan tonto como pensaba"

-Si, pobre Yoh, te imaginaras con el carácter que se carga Anna y ahora embarazada-

-Jejeje- aquello le causo gracia a Ren, Horo lo miro sorprendido, no recordaba a Ren riendo y se veía tan bien.

-¿Desean ordenar?- se escucho una tercera voz

-Dos cafés y dos pasteles uno de manzana y otro de chocolate- ordeno Ren, la señorita asintió y se alejo de ahí. –No me imagino a Yoh de papá-

-Jajaja Hao dijo lo mismo-

-Tampoco me lo imagino a él de tío-

-Estoy seguro que ambos serán excelentes- la señorita en ese momento regreso a depositar lo ordenado en la mesa.

-Por favor que no nos molesten- habló Ren, la señorita nuevamente asintió y se alejo de ahí, Horo lo miro confuso. –Tenemos que hablar-

-Pero… estamos hablando-

-Tenemos que hablar de cosas más serias- Horo entendió a que se refería –Por eso me has citado no- el peliazul asintió, y tardo en volver a hablar, cuando lo hizo su voz sonaba débil y dubitativa

-…¿Por- Por qué no estuviste cuando… Pilica…- no pudo continuar, Ren suspiro, su amigo comenzaba con la pregunta más difícil y con la que más temía.

-… No me entere- habló por fin, hasta ese momento Horo había evitado mirar a su amigo, cuando escucho su voz lo miro incrédulo

-P-Pero Yoh te llamó-

-Lo sé, pero nunca me pasaron el recado- Horo se mostraba confundido, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, Ren pudo ver la duda y siguió hablando –Cuando Yoh llamó para informarnos de su accidente no estábamos en el departamento, dice que dejo un recado en la contestadora, pero nunca escuchamos ese recado, le pregunte a mi criada si lo había borrado, pero dice que no, estoy seguro que me mentía así que la despedí-

-…-

-Después me llamó y me hizo la misma pregunta que tu, fue muy duro saber que tu hermana había muerto- Horo se había prometido no llorar, pero ante la mención de su hermana, no pudo evitarlo –No sabíamos cómo reaccionar, la última vez que nos vimos peleamos con Anna, deseábamos estar ahí, pero sabíamos que no seríamos bienvenidos-

-Tú, ¿ustedes?-

-Si en ese entonces vivía con Tamao- escuchar eso, lastimo a Horo –Deseábamos saber que había pasado, estar con ustedes pero no nos era posible-

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- aquella pregunta descoloco a Ren, es verdad porque no lo había llamado, eran amigos no, se sintió culpable pero contesto sinceramente.

-Nunca se me ocurrió- habló avergonzado, no se atrevía a decirle lo que le había contestado a Yoh cuando le dijo que se trataba de él, se sentía tan mal por todo

-… Ya veo- habló tristemente, bajo su mirada para evitar mirar a Ren

-Pero… cuando te vi nuevamente… me sentí… bien-

-¿Bien?-

-Si me alegro poder estar en contacto nuevamente contigo después de lo de Tamao- ahora que Ren había sacado a coalición a Tamao debía preguntarle

-R-Ren… ¿qué paso con Tamao?-

-Ella me dejo- Ah Horo le dio mucha pena preguntar pero no deseaba tener ninguna duda.

-¿P-Por qué?- Ren no deseaba decirle que la verdadera razón era por él

-Ella… decía que no la amaba- aquella declaración sorprendió al peliazul

-Pero… ¿es verdad?- Ren no se atrevió a decirle que no lo sabía y que le gustaría averiguarlo con él, así que simplemente asintió

-Si no la amabas ¿porqué te ibas a casar con ella?-

-Yo pensé que si la amaba-

-Pero ¿tú… no te diste cuenta?-

-…-

-De que no la amabas, ella fue la que…- Horo tenía miedo y si Ren no podía amar a las personas, ¿qué pasaría con él? –Pero te veías contento-

-Estar contento no es lo mismo que amar a una persona-

-Pero y…- no se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pensando, Ren podía leer perfectamente a Horo, sabía que en aquel momento tenía miedo y estaba confundido, así que él sería el que daría el paso, necesitaba saber si Tamao tenía razón o solo se alejo de él con un pretexto.

-Horo-

-Eh…-

-Tal vez no sea el momento más adecuado pero necesito saberlo-

-…-

-Horo ¿yo te gusto?- el peliazul se sonrojo violentamente no se esperaba que Ren le fuera a preguntar algo así y sobre todo que fuera tan directo.

-Y-Yo… Yo…- Horo no se atrevió a mirarlo, Ren no sabía porque pero aquella reacción hizo que algo cálido recorriera su cuerpo

-Lo tomare como un sí- Horo se sonrojo más si era posible, aquello provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Ren –Horo me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad- habló más tranquilo y confiado.

-¿Oportunidad?-

-Me gustaría salir contigo- aquello provoco que los ojos de Horo se abrieran sorprendidos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, debía estar seguro, para no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-Salir… ¿cómo amigos?-

-Si tú deseas que salgamos como amigos, está bien, pero a mí me gustaría salir como algo más-

-¿Algo más?-

-Sí, cómo… koibitos- aquella palabra provoco un leve sonrojo en Ren, por su parte Horo nuevamente se sonrojo violentamente

-Tu y yo…- Ren asintió, Horo no cabía en su asombro y felicidad

-Me encantaría- le dedico la más sincera y dulce sonrisa que en su vida vio Ren.


	11. Beso

Ren necesitaba saber si Tamao tenía razón por eso no dudo en pedirle a Horo una oportunidad, cuando este acepto se sintió feliz sin saber muy bien el porque, después de comer algo, Ren se ofreció a llevar a Horo a su departamento, el camino fue silencioso, Horo se mostraba tan nervioso que no sabía que decirle a Ren, y éste por su parte no tenía nada que decir.

FLASH BACK

Ren acompaño a Horo hasta su departamento, cuando este se encontraba en la puerta se mostraba nervioso e inseguro, esto extraño a Ren pero no dijo nada.

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Si, hasta mañana- Ren se volteo para irse pero Horo lo llamo

-Ren- el mencionado se giro para ver a su pareja y se sorprendió ante la reacción de Horo pues se acerco rápidamente y deposito un casto beso en una de sus mejillas, el peliazul no espero a la respuesta del otro y de inmediato entro a su departamento, Ren se encontraba sorprendido por aquello, no le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a su auto.

END FLASH BACK

Hasta que se encontró solo en su departamento Ren pensó en lo ocurrido, el contacto había sido tan rápido que no pudo disfrutarlo, estaba seguro que los labios de Horo eran suaves, pero ¿qué tan suaves? Se preguntaba ¿qué tan delicados eran? "mañana lo averiguare" pensó decidido, al fin de cuentas eran novios no, y los novios se besaban.

Por su parte Horo después de entrar a su departamento se encontraba muy agitado y avergonzado

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH BESE A REN…" no dejaba de pensar "espero que no se haya enojado, ¿qué habrá pensado? ¿Se habrá enojado? ¿Le abra gustado?" Estas y más preguntas pasaban por la mente de Horo, estaba tan feliz porque al fin era algo más que un amigo para Ren, que deseaba demostrarle que tan feliz era, hacerle ver como se sentía, la única manera que se le ocurrió fue dándole aquel besó, aunque deseaba besarlo en los labios no se atrevió, pues tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría, pues a pesar de que fue Ren quien propuso que fueran novios no estaba muy seguro si a Ren realmente le gustaban los hombres.

Había llevado una relación de tres años con Tamao, no de un día para otro decidías que te gustaban los hombres, Horo sabía eso y decidió ser paciente por más que quisiera besar a Ren dejaría que él fuera el que diera el paso, pues no quería presionarlo, y que por eso, el chino se alejara de su lado, no después de que espero tanto tiempo, deseaba compartir su felicidad con alguien y de inmediato pensó en Hao, saco su celular y marco el numero de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Horo estas bien?-

-Estoy genial, ¿podemos vernos?-

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupado, pero te parece si paso por ti en la noche para ir a cenar- Horo no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Estas con Lyserg?- Hao dudo, ante la duda el peliazul sonrió –No te preocupes tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, si quieres nos vemos mañana-

-Pasare por ti esta noche-

-Pero estas en una cita con Lyserg, es más te dejo-

-No estoy…- no pudo continuar pues Horo ya había colgado, suspiro frustrado, mientras tanto Lyserg no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto

-Eh, ah si- Hao se mostró apenado, pero no se atrevió a ver a Lyserg, el peliverde pensó que se encontraba preocupado por su amigo

-Te preocupas mucho por Horo-

-Eh, si, ha pasado por tanto-

-Yo también me preocupo por él- Hao le sonrió tiernamente –Pero también me preocupo… por ti- hablo tímidamente y con un todo de voz que apenas Hao pudo escucharlo, aquella confesión sorprendió al mayor de los gemelos pero se sintió tan enternecido.

-Lyserg- el peliverde se encontraba tan avergonzado que no se atrevió a levantar la mirada cuando Hao le hablo –Lyserg, mírame- el menor se mostraba renuente –Por favor Lyserg, mírame- hablo dulcemente, Lyserg no pudo negarse ante tan dulce petición, así que levanto su rostro lentamente, al mirar el rostro de Hao pudo ver que le sonreía y su mirada brillaba.

-Gracias yo también… me preocupo por ti- hablo un poco avergonzado y sonrojado, ante aquello Lyserg se sintió más tranquilo, pues Hao también estaba nervioso

-Hao, me gustaría que fuéramos novios ¿a ti te gustaría?- se podía escuchar la incertidumbre en el menor, Hao quería a Lyserg pero no sabía si más que a Horo, pues no dudaría en estar con Horo cuando lo necesitara.

-Lyserg yo… me gustaría- el peliverde se mostro sonriente ante la respuesta –Pero- Lyserg espero paciente a que continuara –Por favor tenme paciencia, yo… quiero que Horo sea feliz-

-¿Y tú, no quieres ser feliz?-

-Quiero serlo, pero no puedo serlo si Horo no es feliz, sabes que lo veo como a un hermano- Lyserg se mostro comprensivo

-Te comprendo, y no me interpondré en la relación que tienes con él, pero yo también quiero ser especial para ti- Hao se mostró dudoso, nunca hubiera imaginado que Lyserg fuera tan directo

-Por favor solo te pido tiempo-

-Y te lo daré- "por que quiero estar a tu lado" pensó

-Gracias- Hao sonrió sinceramente

-Tenemos que apurarnos, si vas a ver a Horo por la noche- el pelilargo miro su reloj y se sorprendió, el tiempo se le había pasando volando.

-¿Te dejo en casa de Yoh?-

-No te preocupes, estoy cerca además estoy seguro que estas preocupado por Horo, mañana te hablo- Hao sonrió ante la comprensión de su koi

-Te parece mejor que nos veamos- Lyserg asintió contento –Bien mañana pasare por ti a la casa de mi hermano como a las 11, espérame-

-Claro- "siempre" Hao dudo pero sabía que Lyserg no se molestaría, se acerco a él posando su mano en la blanca mejilla del peliverde y lo besó en los labios, un cálido y esperado beso, cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados pero no dejaban de mirarse directamente a esos ojos que comenzaban a amar como nunca imaginaron hacerlo.

-Hasta mañana- susurro Hao, el peliverde solo pudo asentir pues aun estaba disfrutando de aquella sensación de los labios de Hao sobre los suyos, el pelilargo casi corrió a su auto y de inmediato se dirigió al departamento de Horo, al llegar, no bajo de inmediato, deseaba recordar lo que había pasado, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, sabía perfectamente porque lo había hecho, porque en verdad quería al peliverde, deseaba poder probar esos labios, una vez que lo había hecho, sabía que había sido su perdición pues ahora no podría separarse de ellos, no podía negar que se encontraba feliz, pero solo le faltaba una cosa, eh iba a resolverla, no importaba si tenía que amenazar al Tao, bajo de su auto y se dirigió al departamento de Horo.

Cuando toco el timbre, escucho los pasos corriendo de Horo, quien en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo se lanzo a sus brazos, los cuales lo recibieron gustosos.

-HAAAOOO-

-Jejeje hola, te veo muy feliz ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Vamos tengo que contarte todo- hablo emocionado, lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo al interior.

-Tranquilo ya estoy aquí-

-Jjejeje- Horo se mostraba como un niño con juguete nuevo y quisiera que adivinaras que es, pero no aguanta las ganas de decirte.

-Y bien, me vas a decir que ha pasado- Horo trataba de contenerse pero no pudo más es como si las palabras quisieran salir de su boca.

-Renmehapedidoqueseamoskoispuedescreerlo,élmelopid o-

-Horo, Horo- lo llamó Hao

-Si-

-Tranquilo, más despacio, no puedo entenderte- trato de calmarlo

-Jejeje lo siento, lo que te decía es que Renyyosomosnovios,alfindespuésdetantotiempomisueño -

-Horo si no te calmas como te voy a entender-

-Ay Hao, estoy tan feliz-

-Y puedo suponer que el motivo es el Tao-

-Jijijiji- rio traviesamente

-Bien, estoy seguro que si te pregunto volverás a hablar tan rápido que no te entenderé nada, así que adivinare-

-Viste a Ren y hablaste con él- Horo asintió, trataba de contener su emoción pero esta era muy evidente.

-Bien, y como te veo muy feliz, casi al punto de explotar, puedo decir…- Horo esperaba expectante a que su amigo dijera lo que el dos veces trato de decirle –Te le declaraste- Horo negó vigorosamente, aquellos sorprendió a Hao – ¿No te le declaraste?- pregunto incrédulo y asombrado el peliazul negó nuevamente –Si no es así, entonces no sé porque estas tan feliz- admitió

-Ren se me declaro- aquello si fue una sorpresa para Hao, tanto que entre abrió sus labios sin que sonido alguno escapara de ellos, se encontraba en shock, había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso –Puedes creerlo, ahora somos una pareja, y él fue quien me lo pidió, jijijiji- Hao no podía salir de su sorpresa, si aquello era verdad, entonces había una posibilidad de que el Tao realmente quisiera a Horo –Oh Hao, estoy tan feliz, auch- hizo una mueca de profundo dolor, aquello hizo reaccionar al pelilargo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-S-Si… solo- se sujetaba la cabeza queriendo mitigar el dolor.

-¿Dónde está tu medicina?- pregunto preocupado

-Estoy bien… ya pasara- pero Hao no le creyó, sabía que después del accidente Horo sufría de fuertes ataques de migraña

-¿Dónde está?- alzo la voz, y se arrepintió al ver la mueca de dolor que hizo Horo

-Hace… tiem…- Horo no continuo, el solo esfuerzo de hablar le causaba un terrible dolor. Hao tomo en brazos a su amigo y se dirigió a su habitación para con mucho cuidado depositarlo en la cama, cerro las cortinas para que ninguna luz pasara y salió buscando la medicina, se encontraba desesperado cuando al fin la encontró en el fondo de uno de los estantes de la cocina "ese Horo, cuando se recupere lo" tomo un poco de agua y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido se acerco hasta el peliazul y le hizo tragar la pastilla para posteriormente recostarlo nuevamente.

Horo no se movía, solo esperaba a que todo pasara, Hao se tumbo a su lado esperando pacientemente y jugando con el cabello de Horo, sabía que aquello lo calmaba, pasó una hora para que Horo hablara nuevamente.

-Gracias- hablo bajito

-Eres un necio, sabes que debes de tener la medicina a la mano-

-L-Lo siento-

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Si- Horo evitaba moverse mucho, pues temía que el dolor regresara

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un ataque?- Horo se tardo en contestar

-No lo sé, hace como 6 meses-

-Quiero ver que siempre cargues con tus medicinas-

-Pero-

-Por favor Horo- hablo dolido –Sabes que me duele verte sufrir, se que los ataques no son seguido, pero por favor, no quiero que la próxima vez tarde casi una hora y cause un desastre en toda tu casa para encontrar las dichosas pastillas- Horo se sintió culpable, Hao siempre se preocupaba por él, y solo le causaba preocupaciones

-Lo prometo- Hao esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que Horo no puedo ver

-Dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si- hablo más animado

-Que bueno, así puedes terminar de contarme que paso con el Tao- Horo se volteo para ver de frente a Hao sumamente feliz

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- Hao asintió, Horo sonrió contento y le relato todo lo ocurrido con su koi, lo que había respondido ante la pregunta que tanto temía, como se había comportado con él y cómo fue que le pidió que fueran algo más que amigos, cuando termino una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro –Bien ya te he contado cómo me fue a mí, ahora tu dime, ¿cómo te fue con Lyserg?- Hao se encogió de hombros

-Bien-

-Vamos yo te conté todo- Hao sonrió ante el puchero del peliazul

-Lyserg es… muy comprensible, hablamos de esto podría funcionar-

-¿No lo terminaste verdad?-

-Jajaja no, claro que no, pero le deje en claro que tú eres muy importante para mí, y que si por eso iba a estar celoso, era mejor que no continuáramos- Horo se sonrjo

-¿En verdad le dijiste eso?- pregunto avergonzado, Hao sonrió ampliamente

-Claro-

-Ay Hao- suspiro

-Jejejeje, anda descansemos un poco, mañana tenemos que trabajar- Horo asintió de mala gana se acomodó, mientras Hao se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes que tenía el peliazul.

Por la mañana Hao se levanto para preparar el desayuno para ambos, decidió dejar descansar a Horo, pues después de la migraña había quedado tan agotado, decidió esperar hasta que el despertara, al ver que el tiempo pasaba y el peliazul no salía de su habitación decidió despertarlo, cuando entro pudo ver que Horo estaba hecho un ovillo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, Hao se alarmo y corrió hasta él, al ver su semblante supo que tenía un ataque de migraña, corrió a la cocina por un poco de agua y regreso a la habitación para darle el medicamento a su amigo. Horo con mucho dolor trago las pastillas y se recostó nuevamente, Hao deseaba decirle algo, pero sabía que el más leve sonido lo lastimaba, cuando vio más tranquilo a su amigo le susurro

-No te dejare- Horo negó

-Ve-

-Estas mal-

-Ya me siento mejor- trato de sonreír

-No te dejare- repitió

-Ve a trabajar, estoy bien… si algo pasa… te llamare-

-No- habló decidido el pelilargo

-Sabes que no puedes seguir dejando de lado tus responsabilidades por mi… ve- Hao sabía que Horo tenía razón y se maldijo por dentro, Hao bajo la cara derrotado.

-Prométemelo, cualquier cosa, me llamaras-

-Lo prometo- Hao no se mostraba muy convencido

-Regresare lo antes posible-

Ren se encontraba un poco nervioso y ansioso por ver a Horo, aquel día tendrían una junta todos los accionistas para ver si la próxima inversión que iban a realizar era conveniente para la empresa, la hora había llegado y el único que faltaba era el peliazul, todos se extrañaron pues Horo desde que se integro no había faltado, el presidente llamo a su secretaria.

-Hikaru-

-Si señor-

-Por favor localiza al joven Usui- la chica asintió y salió de la oficina de juntas, algunos comenzaron a platicar sobre si la inversión debía hacerse o no, Ren esperaba a tener noticias de su koi, cuando la chica regreso todos guardaron silencio

-Señor, el joven Usui no contesta en ninguno de sus números- "Le habrá pasado algo" pensó el jefe

-Llama a Hao, y comunícamelo, estaré en mi oficina- la chica asintió nuevamente y se dirigió a hacer la tarea que le habían encomendado cuando entraba a su oficina el teléfono ya sonaba, se apresuro a contestarlo

-¿Hao?-

-Se lo comunico señor-

-¿Qué pasa ?-

-Es lo que quiero saber, Horokeau no ha venido a una importante junta- Hao suspiro al otro lado

-Si es tan importante estaré ahí en una hora-

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Horokeau?- Hao sabía que se preocupaba por Horo así que no podía mentirle

-Ah sufrido un ataque de migraña, por eso no ha podido asistir-

-¿Tan malo es?-

-No puede ni moverse- asintió a pesar de que Hao no podía verlo

-Comprendo, no es necesario molestarlo, más tarde le informaremos todo-

-¿Quieres que este ahí?-

-No te preocupes Hao, no es algo tan urgente, sabes cómo es esto que necesitan de todos para tomar una simple decisión que ya está tomada-

-Bien-

-Hao, salúdame a Horo-

-De tu parte-

-Espero que pronto se encuentre mejor-

-Yo también-

- No te entretengo más, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo-

-Si, gracias por su preocupación- ambos cortaron la comunicación, cuando Takahiro llegó a la sala de juntas un silencio se hizo presente

-Comenzemos-

-Señor no esperaremos al joven Usui- pregunto uno de los asociados, Ren le agradeció pues no le hubiera gustado ser él el que preguntara.

-No, el no se encuentra bien, así que comencemos-

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntó alguien más, Takahiro suspiro resignado

-Horokeau ha sufrido ataques de migraña, pero al parecer los de él son peor, pues no puede ni moverse- todos se mostraron cabizbajos por su parte Ren estaba preocupado –Por tal motivo el joven Horokeau no puede acompañarnos hoy, espero que lleguemos a una decisión para ahorrarle un poco de aburrimiento y un nuevo dolor de cabeza- todos asintieron, sin embargo Ren se encontraba tan preocupado que se levanto de la mesa

-Lo siento, he recibido un mensaje urgente de mi familia- se disculpo y salió de ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Ren se encontraba ansioso, deseaba ver a Horo y saber cómo se encontraba, el lento andar del elevador lo desespero, cuando al fin llegó al estacionamiento, camino presurosamente a su automóvil, arranco y se dirigió presuroso al departamento de Horo.

Cuando llegó prácticamente corrió a tomar el ascensor, el viaje de subida lo hizo desesperar, en cuanto llegó al piso de Horo e identifico su puerta toco el timbre esperanzado de ver a su ahora koi, espero por lo que le parecieron minutos pero nada paso, toco nuevamente pero nadie abrió, se estaba desesperando que toco violentamente la puerta.

-Horo soy yo ábreme- pasaron unos minutos para que Ren escuchara un poco de ruido, estaba ansioso por ver aquellos ojos que comenzaba a amar –Horo- escucho un quejido, por fin la puerta se abrió, en frente de él se encontraba un Horo con su cabello revuelto, su piel más blanca de lo normal y con unas enormes ojeras debajo de esos azabaches que en aquel momento no brillaban a como estaba acostumbrado, esa imagen le provoco un gran dolor en su pecho.

-R-Ren- habló bajito el peliazul, después de decirlo una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, Ren se golpeó mentalmente Takahiro había dicho que Horo tenía un ataque de migraña y no podía ni moverse y el molestándolo con sus tonterías.

-Horo yo- el peliazul no soporto más su peso y se dejó caer, antes de tocar el piso Ren lo tomó en brazos, cerró la puerta y busco la habitación de Horo, no tardo en encontrarla y con sumo cuidado de no lastimar al peliazul lo deposito en su cama, no supo porque, pero comenzó a acariciar aquellas hebras azules, se sorprendió que fueran tan suaves, pudo notar que su koi se tranquilizaba y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

"Se ve tan lindo" pensó, quito la mano de la cabeza de Horo y trato de levantarse pero la débil voz de su koi se lo impidió

-No te vayas- Horo trato de agarrarlo por la muñeca, pero el esfuerzo era mucho, aquello provoco una nueva punzada en el pecho de Ren

-Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes- Horo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y cerro sus ojos exhausto, Ren se aseguro que Horo se encontraba durmiendo para salir de la habitación, el Tao nunca se había visto como una persona que fisgoneara en las cosas de los demás, pero sentía tanta curiosidad por saber más de Horo que comenzó a ver todo lo que había a su alrededor, el departamento era acogedor decorado con un estilo moderno, había fotos de la familia de Horo, así como del torneo, se acerco a una donde todos salían y la miro con nostalgia, se veían tan pequeños, Yoh se mostraba tan sonriente pero se dio cuenta que sujetaba la mano de Anna, también se percato de otro detalle Pilica había empujado a Horo para que estuviera más pegado a él, pudo notar la cara de felicidad de Pilica y la de desconcierto de Horo, sin embargo se podía ver su sonrojo, aquello le llamó mucho la atención, estaba examinando la foto cuando se escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, se sobresalto y dejo bruscamente la foto para voltear y ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Horo?- se escucho la voz de Hao

Ren se puso a la defensiva, por su parte Hao se sorprendió de ver ahí a Ren

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron los dos al unisonó, Hao decidió contestar pues sabía que Ren podía llegar a ser muy necio.

-Vine a ver como estaba Horo, ¿cómo fue que entraste?- Ren se mostraba reacio a contestar, pero al final lo hizo de mala gana.

-Horo me abrió… tu ¿por qué tienes una llave de aquí?- Hao pudo notar la molestia en el chino y tuvo que contener una sonrisa cínica, se encogió de hombros y contesto.

-Horo es mi amigo, es normal que tenga una llave… ¿estás celoso?-

-Por que abría de estar celoso de un inútil como tu-

-Bueno yo solo decía- Hao abrió la puerta y salió de ahí sin prestar mayor atención

"¿Qué demonios?" pensó Ren, estuvo molesto durante un rato, hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruido proveniente de la habitación de Horo, se dirigió ahí y encontró al peliazul despierto, se acercó hasta él y le susurro.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si- contesto más animado el peliazul

-Me alegro-

-Gracias- esto desconcertó al chino

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-Por quedarte- sonrió el peliazul, aquello enterneció al moreno

-Es una de las cosas que hacen los novios no- aquel comentario hizo que Horo se sonrojara, pero Ren no pudo verlo por la obscuridad del lugar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Ren no había pensado en ello, hasta que Horo lo menciono –Preparare algo-

-No acabas de recuperarte, mejor pidamos comida-

-Pero no conozco ningún número-

-No te preocupes yo hablare- Ren saco su celular y se encargo de la comida.

-Te ofrezco algo de beber- hablo Horo, mientras se ponía de pie. Ren pudo notar que su koi no se podía mantener en pie sin temblar

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?-

-Si, siempre pasa después de una migraña, no te preocupes- Ren no le hizo caso y lo tomo por la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar, Horo se sonrojo por el acto, cuando llegaron a la sala Ren ayudo a sentarse al peliazul.

-Dime donde están las cosas y yo serviré-

-En serio me siento mejor- Ren lo miró molesto –L-Los vasos están en ese estante de arriba- señalo uno en especial, Ren los encontró y se dirigió al refrigerador donde encontró un poco de jugo y sirvió en ambos vasos, se dirigió donde estaba Horo y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

-Gracias- mientras esperaban la comida, platicaban de los viejos tiempos, más específicamente del torneo de shamanes, Ren tenía deseos de preguntarle sobre la foto pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Cuando la comida llegó Horo no se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de comida china. Ren notó que el peliazul no dejaba de mirar la comida.

-¿No te gusta la comida china?-

-No es eso, solo recordaba viejos tiempos- le sonrió, Ren le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El tiempo siguió su transcurrió sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su curso, cuando Ren miró su reloj se alarmo.

-Horo debo irme ya es tarde, y aun tengo trabajo pendiente- el peliazul se mostro un poco desilusionado.

-Bien, gracias por acompañarme- ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, Ren estaba por irse cuando miro a Horo y se decidió, lo tomó por la cintura y coloco su otra mano en el blanco cuello del de hokkaido para acercar sus labios a los del peliazul, Horo se encontraba tan sorprendido y sonrojado por la conducta de Ren, primero fue un roce, una sensación cálida se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Ren e intensifico un poco el beso, Horo coloco sus manos temblorosas en la fuerte espalda del de china y correspondía con timidez aquel primer beso, aquel que esperaba fuera el primero de muchos.

Cuando se separaron Ren no dejaba de mirar el rostro sonrojado de Horo, se mostraba tan apenado y confundido, tanto que no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos Ren sonrió ante esto, y se percato que aun abrazaba a Horo, cada vez que estaba cerca de él se sorprendía al descubrir que su cuerpo era tan cálido a pesar de haber nacido en una tierra tan fría como la de Hokkaido.

-Vendré a verte mañana para ver como sigues- lo único que atino a hacer Horo fue asentir, Ren sonrió y con pesar se separo del cuerpo de Horo y salió de ahí.


	12. Chapter 12

Hao se encontraba preocupado por su amigo y asombrado por haberse encontrado con Ren, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, y esto lo notó Lyserg.

-¿Todo bien?- Hao salió de sus cavilaciones

-Mmmm sabes estoy siendo injusto contigo, discúlpame no te estaba escuchando- Lyserg negó

-Dime que te preocupa- Hao miro largamente a Lyserg y se decidió a hablar

-Horo tuvo un ataque de migraña, fui a verlo pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver ahí a Ren- Lyserg también se sorprendió

-¿Ren estaba ahí?-

-Si-

-Bueno ellos eran muy amigos en el torneo- Hao negó – ¿Eh ya no son amigos?-

-No Ren se le declaro a Horo ayer- Lyserg no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Hao sonrió, estaba seguro que él había reaccionado de la misma manera

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando Horo me lo dijo-

-Pero Ren, no iba a casarse con…-

-Si- Hao lo interrumpió, no deseaba escuchar aquel nombre

-Pero, no sabía que Ren fuera bi-

-Nadie lo sabía- se encogió de hombros el mayor

-Vaya- hablo aun asombrado el peliverde -¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-

-En parte, me preocupan más la migraña de Horo-

-¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?-

-Eh, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-Claro, Horo también es mi amigo, y me preocupo por él- Hao sonrió ante lo dicho por su koi, se acerco hasta él y lo beso

-Gracias- Lyserg aun se avergonzaba de que Hao lo besara frente a mucha gente, sin embargo era algo que disfrutaba mucho el pelilargo, se encaminaron juntos al departamento de Horo

El peliazul se había olvidado por completo que un día antes estaba casi muriendo del dolor, en lo único que podía pensar era en el beso que le dio Ren, sin lugar a dudas había sido mejor de lo que había soñado, en cuanto despertó se pregunto si todo lo que paso no fue un sueño, pero un mensaje en su celular le confirmo que todo había sido real, el mensaje era de Ren y decía.

"Espero que hoy ya te encuentres mejor, por la tarde iré a verte… ayer fue un día maravilloso" aquello disolvió cualquier duda del de Hokkaido, cuando termino de leer el mensaje, rio como si se tratara de un niño y comenzó a saltar por todo su apartamento

-No fue un sueño- era lo único que decía, estaba en eso cuando se escucho el timbre, el peliazul se sorprendió pues aun era muy temprano para recibir visitas, se acerco a la puerta y abrió con cautela, al ver que se trataba de Hao su rostro se ilumino y salto a sus brazos.

-HHHAAAAOOOOOO-

-Jejejeje veo que te encuentras mejor-

-Sip-

-¿Podemos pasar?- hasta que Hao hizo la pregunta se percato de la presencia de Lyserg, cuando lo vio también se arrojo a sus brazos.

-Lyserg, que bueno que viniste, pasen- se hizo a un lado, miraba a ambos conteniendo una risita burlona, Hao se percato de ello, pero no quiso preguntar nada enfrente de su koi, pues estaba seguro que se arrepentiría.

-Horo son las 12 del día-

-Quueeee no puede ser, a poco dormí tanto-

-Es lo más seguro pues aun te encuentras en pijama- hablo como si nada el mayor. Horo hecho una mirada a su atuendo noto que su amigo no mentía

-Jejeje, no me he dado cuenta de la hora, iré a cambiarme, no tardo, están en su casa- Hao sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo

-Horo se ve muy bien- hablo el peliverde

-Sí, me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor-

-Su casa es muy acogedora-

-Es verdad y eso que no has visto el jardín, es hermoso-

-Qué, ¿de qué hablan?- regresaba el peliazul

-Le hablaba de tu jardín-

-Ah, si es hermoso, jijiji modestia aparte-

-Por cierto Horo ¿Dime cómo la has pasado ayer?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos, tratando de molestar a su amigo

-No te mentiré, ese dolor es mortal, pero después de eso todo fue mejor-

-Ya lo creo que sí, con tu…-

-¿Y cómo les va a ustedes?- lo interrumpió Horo

-Bien- contesto amablemente el peliverde

-En serio, que bueno, dime Lyserg,, Hao no te ha engañado verdad- aquella frase hizo ruborizar a ambos

-Oye- hablo ofendido Hao

-S-Solo llevamos dos días juntos-

-Yo solo decía, Lyserg no dudes en decirme si hace algo Hao, para que le haga pagar-

-Oye que estás hablando de mí, y estoy aquí-

-Por eso lo digo, para que estés consciente de lo que te pasara si…-

-Yo no voy a engañar a Lyserg ya te lo dije-

-¿Estás seguro? Recuerdas que en la ofici…-

-Nunca me atrevería a engañarlo, PORQUE YO LO QUIERO- Hao respiraba agitadamente, Horo sonreía feliz, y Lyserg estaba completamente sonrojado, cuando Hao se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar, se sonrojo violentamente, un incomodo silencio reino en el lugar, Hao no sabía dónde esconderse, mientras Lyserg no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la confesión hecha, por su parte Horo disfrutaba del espectáculo con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaban en eso cuando el timbre sonó, Horo se levanto

-Yo abro- hablo contento, mientras Horo fue a abrir, ninguno de los otros dos se atrevía a mirar al otro y mucho menos hablarle, el silencio reino hasta que Horo regreso –Ren está aquí- hablo despreocupadamente

El recién llegado miraba la escena sin comprender nada, Hao se encontraba de pie, ocultando su rostro gracias a su largo cabello, mientras Lyserg se encontraba sentado evitando mirar a Hao evidentemente incomodo.

-¿Llegó en mal momento?-

-Eh, no claro que no, porque no te sientas preparare algo-

-Te ayudo- se ofreció Hao y prácticamente corrió hasta la cocina

Mientras tanto Ren tomó asiento

-Es bueno verte-

-También me alegra verte Ren, ¿y dime como has estado?-

-Bien-

-Me alegro-

-¿Y tú qué tal?-

-Bien, en estos momentos me encuentro de vacaciones-

-¿Estas en casa de Yoh?-

-Sí, es mejor que estar solo en un hotel-

-Ya veo-

Ambos querían preguntarle muchas cosas al otro, pero uno no se atrevía por su orgullo y el otro por respeto.

En cuanto se encontraron solos Hao miró molesto a Horo

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

-¿Hacer qué?- respondió con otra pregunta

-No me vengas con eso- elevo su tono de voz, Horo suspiro pesadamente y se mostro serio

-Estoy seguro que no se lo habías dicho-

-Claro que no, en que estabas pensando-

-Sabes Hao, las personas necesitan escuchar que las quieren de la persona que aman, si no escuchan esas palabras de los labios amados, empiezan a dudar-

-Horo, solo llevamos dos días juntos-

-Lo sé, pero Lyserg te ama- hablo seriamente

-¿Qué?- Hao no se esperaba eso y olvido todo en un momento

-Acaso no lo has notado-

-¿Notar qué?-

-Como te mira Lyserg-

-Eehhhh…-

-Él siempre está buscando tu mirada, esperando que lo mires como él te mira a ti, siempre está buscando tu atención- Hao estaba sorprendido, no sabía que contestar a eso, no salía de su sorpresa cuando comenzó a hablar

-P-Pero solo… llevamos dos… días-

-Hao, en esas cosas uno no manda-

-…-

-La pregunta es ¿tu lo amas?- Hao miró sorprendido a su amigo, no tenía una respuesta a eso

-Yo… yo no lo sé, yo lo quiero, pero no sé si lo amo- Horo sonrió tristemente

-Espero que pronto lo descubras, por el bien de los dos- Hao también sonrió tristemente

-Yo también, no deseo hacerle ningún daño- ambos regresaron a la sala donde los esperaban sus parejas, en cuanto los vieron llegar, Lyserg se sintió más tranquilo

-¿Y qué vamos a almorzar?- pregunto contento, de pronto ambos recordaron que iban a preparar algo

-Ah este…- Horo se mostro nervioso

-Horo no tiene nada en la nevera, así que iremos a comer algo- Ren miró suspicazmente a ambos, sabía que eran amigos, pero no le agradaba que Hao se acercara tanto a su koi, así que se levanto y se coloco entre ambos procurando alejar a su pareja.

-¿Horo estás seguro que te encuentras bien?- todos los presentes tenían una linda expresión de sorpresa, pues no podían creer que el gran Ren Tao se preocupara por alguien.

-Ehh, s-si- contesto un sonrojado Horo

-Mejor pidamos algo de comer-

-Si- exclamo feliz el peliazul, los otros dos estaban aun tan sorprendidos que no atinaron a decir nada -¿Qué prefieren?-

-Eh, ah yo, aahhh ¿comida italiana?- hablo el mayor de los gemelos

-Estás diciendo o preguntando- hablo un tanto molesto el chino

-Eh bueno, yo solo decía-

-En ese caso yo decido- hablo decidido el Tao

-Ah, yo quiero comida italiana- Lyserg apoyo a su pareja, Ren miro al inglés y asintió "Ya que" pensó resignado. Todos lo miraron mientras hacía el pedido seguro, Lyserg quería preguntar muchas cosas pero no se atrevía con Ren ahí presente.

-¿Qué quieren hacer mientras esperamos la comida?- pregunto alegremente Horo, Lyserg se sentía un tanto incomodo por la atmosfera, mientras Hao comenzaba a disfrutar de todo en especial de las reacciones del de china, por su parte Ren no dejaba de estar pendiente que el mayor de los gemelos no se acercara tanto a su pareja.

-Veamos una película- exclamo Hao, todos se mostraron conformes

-Bien, veamos ¿cuál quieren ver? Tengo …- el peliazul tenía una gran colección iba de la acción, pasando por la comedia hasta llegar al romance, se decidieron por ver 10 cosas que odio de ti, Hao voto por esa porque "según" nunca la había visto, la verdad era que él y Horo eran fanáticos de esa película, Lyserg también voto por esa porque en realidad no la había visto y había escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre ella, Ren simplemente se sentó en uno de los sillones esperando a que su koi terminara de poner el disco y se sentara a su lado, Horo se sentó tímidamente a un lado de Ren.

Por su parte Hao y Lyserg se sentaron en otro sillón, ningún de los cuatro se atrevía a estar más cerca de su pareja, la película transcurrió entre risas y uno que otro comentario por parte de Horo o Hao, hasta que el timbre se hizo escuchar.

-Yo voy- se puso de pie el peliazul

-Te ayudo- se ofreció Hao, pero Ren fue más rápido

-Yo lo ayudare- fue lo único que dijo para seguir a su koi

-Nunca imagine ver así a Ren- hablo el peliverde

-Ni yo, pero me alegra- sonrió y abrazó a Lyserg pasando su brazo por sus hombros acercándose hasta besar sus labios, el menor se sonrojo violentamente

-Hao estamos…-

-Lo sé- "solo quiero saber" pensó -¿Te molesta?- Lyserg se sintió incomodo con aquello, pero contesto sinceramente

-N-No me molesta, eres mi koi, solo… Horo y Ren están aquí- bajo su mirada apenado. Hao no supo porque pero aquella reacción lo enterneció

-Bueno Horo ya sabe que somos novios, y tarde o temprano el chino se tendrá que enterar, además tenemos que darle la notica a mi hermano y a todos los demás-

-Hao- Lyserg levanto la mirada y miro sorprendido a su koi, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. –Tuu… quieres…- Hao solo asintió

-Claro, ¿acaso lo dudabas?-

-Yo…- no pudo continuar bajo la cabeza avergonzado y se limpio las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir, Hao lo hizo alzar su cabeza, se acerco hasta sus mejillas para limpiar cada una de las lagrimas que él mismo provoco y susurrarle

-¿Por qué lloras, no estás feliz?- "espero haber hecho lo correcto" pensó, el ingles asintió fervientemente

-Por eso lloro… porque soy feliz-

Horo recibió la comida contento, no quería admitirlo pero tenía hambre y se alegraba que no comieran comida china, sin embargo eso nunca se lo diría a su koi, se asusto cuando al darse vuelta vio que Ren se encontraba ahí

-Ah Ren, me asustaste-

-Vine a ayudarte-

-Gracias- le dedico una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, Ren tomo las cosas que llevaba el peliazul de las manos y se dirigió a la cocina seguido por su koi

-¿Dónde guardas los platos?- Horo fue quien los bajo, Ren miraba atentamente cada movimiento de su koi, no podía negar que el peliazul tenía un excelente cuerpo, se preguntaba si su cuerpo era tan suave como sus labios, la mirada de Ren era tan intensa que Horo se sintió incomodo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Ren no contesto lo que hizo fue acercarse más a su pareja y estrecharlo entre sus brazos "En verdad es cálido" pensó se separo un poco y lo beso en aquellos labios que comenzaba querer, esta vez Horo correspondió de inmediato la caricia, cuando se separaron Ren sonrió ante el sonrojo de Horo "es tan lindo, tal vez esto no fue una mala idea"

-Vamos o la comida se enfriara- Horo asintió tomó los platos y camino muy pegado a su koi, cuando llegaron una extraña escena se desarrollaba Lyserg se encontraba llorando mientras Hao trataba de consolarlo, o eso pensaron ambos

-Lyserg estas bien- se alarmo Horo, Lyserg los miro sorprendido y les dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos

-Estoy bien-

-Pero estas llorando-

-Estoy llorando de felicidad, no es nada- seguía tratando de dejar que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, pero no le era posible. Horo miro interrogante a Hao

-Solo le he dicho que haremos oficial nuestra relación, se lo diremos a Yoh y a los demás- se excuso el mayor, Horo casi deja caer los platos de la emoción

-En verdad, eso es genial, estoy tan feliz, y ¿Cuándo se los dirán?-

-Supongo que a mi hermano se lo diré en cuanto lo vea, y a los demás en las fiestas- Horo se mostraba muy emocionado

-Yo… - no termino la frase pues aunque le hubiera gustado a él también anunciar su relación con Ren, no era tan sencillo –Que bueno felicidades, todos estarán felices, bueno no puedo hablar por Ryu- Lyserg se sonrojo pues no entendía la obsesión que el mayor tenía por él

-Es verdad, es mejor que ese flecudo no se te acerque o se las verá conmigo-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, hace mucho que Ryu no se me acerca-

-No lo defiendas-

-No lo estoy defendiendo pero es verdad-

-Pues más vale que así siga- Horo miraba la escena contento, mientras Ren no se había inmutado

-Comamos o se enfriara- los ánimo Horo, mientras comían Horo no podía dejar de sonreír y de hacer uno que otro comentario o pregunta a la pareja, lo que provocaba sonrojos en Lyserg y la duda en Hao.

-Horo cómo preguntas esas cosas, apenas llevamos días de novios y tú ya quieres casarnos- hablaba un sorprendido Hao

-Bueno yo solo preguntaba, no tienes porque ponerte así- Ren miraba todo pero no participaba en la conversación

-Este, lamento interrumpir pero ya es algo tarde y la pensión de Yoh queda algo retirada- hablo el ingles todos miraron la hora y se dieron cuenta que tenía razón´

-Es verdad es hora de irnos, no te preocupes Lyserg voy a dejarte, vamos- Hao se puso de pie y el ingles lo siguió

-Gracias por todo Horo, me he divertido mucho, espero que pronto lo repitamos-

-Claro, además tenemos que terminar de ver la película-

-Si, Ren me dio gusto verte, nos vemos- Hao ya lo esperaba en la puerta

-Luego te hablo, cuídalo- se refirió a Ren cuando ambos se quedaron solos Horo miro a su pareja y sonrió

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¿En verdad piensas casarte?- le contesto con otra pregunta

-Eh, lo siento Ren no te entiendo-

-Hace rato les preguntaste que si iban a casarse, ¿tú también piensas en casarte?- aquello era incomodo para Horo, les había preguntado eso para molestarlos, bueno si tal vez alguna vez pensó en casarse, pero que Ren le estuviera preguntando eso, y en ese preciso instante

-Bueno yo dije eso… para molestarlos un poco-

-¿Entonces no piensas en casarte?- Ren era muy insistente en ciertas cosas

-Bueno yo… veras no negare que he pensado en eso… pero-

-Entonces es un sí- contesto Ren, Horo se sonrojo violentamente y evito mirar a su pareja, un tenso silencio se hizo presente, Ren no dejaba de pensar en la respuesta de su koi "Él quiere casarse, yo después de lo de…. Evito pensar en ella no quiero casarme, entonces que hacemos aquí, es obvio que no vamos a durar mucho si nuestras ideas son diferentes" pensaba cuando la voz de Horo lo hizo percatarse que aun se encontraba en el departamento del peliazul

-Ren ¿estás enojado?- hablo bajito

-Eh- "enojado" no había pensado en eso ¿estaba enojado? Miro el semblante triste de Horo y se apresuro a contestar –No, no estoy enojado-

-¿Seguro?- parecía como si Horo estuviera haciendo un lindo puchero, Ren sonrió para tranquilizar a su pareja.

-No estoy molesto, solo me sorprendí un poco con tu manera de pensar- Horo deseaba preguntarle a Ren, si él no pensaba en casarse, pero decidió no hacerlo por los últimos acontecimientos que se llevaron a cabo con Tamao

-Ah bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?- pregunto nuevamente

-Te ayudare a limpiar- se puso de pie para desilusión de Horo, esperaba que ahora que se encontraban solos Ren fuera un poco más romántico, pero se equivoco, después de todo él estaba con el orgulloso Ren Tao, suspiro bajito y siguió a su pareja.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar todo Ren se despidió de su koi

-Horo ya es tarde, debo irme- el peliazul asintió

-Comprendo- lo acompaño hasta la puerta y recordó aquel primer besó, Ren lo había besado cuando este lo fue a despedir, aquel escenario era el mismo era como un deja vú, Ren pensó en lo mismo y sonrió de lado, se acercó a Horo y lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, se acerco lentamente a él y lo beso en los labios, esta vez la intensidad del beso fue mayor a las anteriores, pues esta vez Ren había introducido su lengua en la boca deseada para explorarla a su antojo, Horo movía su lengua tímidamente, aquello encanto al de china, cuando se separaron Horo se mostraba aturdido y muy sonrojado, aquella imagen hipnotizo a Ren y no resistiéndose se acerco nuevamente a Horo pero esta vez a su cuello donde beso y lamio dejando una marca, Horo solo podía suspirar

-Ahhh, Ren- al escuchar su nombre el ojidorado se separo de Horo y lo miro atentamente, sonrió abiertamente al verlo completamente sonrojado y con el placer llenando sus pupilas, aquella imagen le hizo pensar "Acaso Horo es virgen"

-Debo irme, te llamo mañana- Horo solo atinó a asentir, Ren al salir del departamento solo pensaba en una cosa "cómo se sentirá la blanca piel de Horo, en verdad será… si es así, Horo será solo mío"


	13. Sentimientos

Lyserg se mostraba muy contento, aquello lo noto Hao

-¿La pásate bien?-

-Sí, muchas gracias, me alegro ver a Horo estaba bien, estaba un poco preocupado y ver nuevamente a Ren me sorprendió pero me alera ver que está bien y se ve que se preocupa mucho por Horo-

-Tienes razón creo que ahora ya no tengo dudas-

-Me alegra verte tan feliz-

-Si ahora que no tengo algo por qué preocuparme, puedo enfocarme en ti- Lyserg se sonrojo pero se alegro mucho, pero entonces una idea llegó a su mente, después de las fiestas tendría que regresar a Londres, Hao notó el cambió en su pareja.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Ehh… no no todo está bien- mintió

-¿No confías en mí?- Lyserg ahora se sentía mal, no quería preocupar a su pareja pero tampoco quería que se molestara con él.

-No es eso, solo no quiero echar todo a perder-

-Lyserg sino me dices que está pasando como quieres que te entienda- el peliverde sabía que tenía razón se encogió en su asiento tratando de contener su pena y sus lagrimas.

-Tienes razón yo…- no pudo continuar un nudo se había formado en su garganta Hao espero pacientemente a que su pareja se calmara y le dijera que estaba pasando. –Me iré cuando pasen las fiestas- hablo en un susurró, Hao ahora entendía todo, de haber sabido eso antes, no hubiera dicho que haría pública su relación o si.

-Lamento salir con algo así cuando estamos por anunciar nuestra relación a todos, en verdad lo siento, no quiero arruinarlo todo- gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de las esmeraldas del peliverde. Hao se estaciono para poder abrazar a su pareja

-Tranquilo, no estás arruinando nada, que te vayas no significa que la relación se termine cierto- Lyserg miró sorprendido al pelilargo

-¿Qué q-quieres decir?-

-Lyserg tan poco confías en mí, que crees que al primer cambio te voy a dejar-

-No es eso, pero sabes lo que dicen de las relaciones a distancia-

-Vamos Lyserg nos estas subestimando a ambos, o es que acaso estas terminando conmigo-

-No eso no, eso no lo quiero-

-Vez, no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, disfrutemos cada momento que estemos juntos- Lyserg sonrió nuevamente

-Gracias- se arrojo a abrazar a Hao –Lamento todo esto-

-Vamos tranquilo- correspondió el gesto, el peliverde asintió entusiasmado se separo un poco de Hao y ahora fue quien tomo la iniciativa y lo besó, un beso suave lleno de ternura y amor, Hao se estremeció al sentir aquello y recordó lo que Horo le había dicho "Lyserg te ama" ahora sabía que el amor del peliverde era cálido y desinteresado, aquello le agrado a Hao, cuando se separaron ambos sonreían

-¿Más tranquilo?- pregunto el mayor de los gemelos

-Sí, gracias-

-Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado todo te llevo a casa- Lyserg asintió

Ren besaba apasionadamente el cuello de Horo y pasaba sus manos por aquel blanco pecho el peliazul solo podía gemir por aquellas sensaciones y suspirar el nombre de su amado.

-Reeen- el ojidorado solo sonreía de lado al ver las reacciones que provocaba en el de hokkaido, cansado de la estorbosa prenda decidió despojar de su playera a su koi una vez que se vio libre Ren beso libremente aquel pecho que se le ofrecía libremente, cuando llegó a los pezones no pudo evitar morderlos causando un poco de daño al otro.

-AAahhhh Ren… eso duele-

-Tranquilo- como disculpa lamió el pezón afectado lo cual le provoco gran placer al peliazul, la sonrisa de Ren se ensancho, paso su mano por todo el pecho de su koi y lentamente la fue dirigiendo a cierta zona que exigía atención Horo se estremeció ante la simple idea de que esa mano pronto estaría en su parte más sensible, el moreno solo rozo el miembro de Horo levemente y pudo notar que se encontraba completamente despierto.

-Con tan poco ya estas así- hablo para fastidiar al otro

-Tonto, es tu culpa-

-Jejeje no sabía que fueras tan… sensible- lo último lo dijo mientras pasaba nuevamente su mano sobre aquel miembro despierto, provocando un estremecimiento en el otro.

-Ren… ah…- el mencionado jugaba con el miembro del otro torturándolo

-Dime Horo ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que siga?-

-Onegai… Ren-

-No te escucho- Horo no podía hablar debido al placer que sentía, no sabía en qué momento Ren había tomado su miembro y lo masturbaba con maestría.

-Horo si no me dices que deseas como voy a saberlo… o acaso ¿te está gustando?- presiono un poco más fuerte aquel miembro molestando a su pareja, aquello le agradaba a Ren, por su parte el peliazul trataba de que las palabras salieran de su garganta pero lo único que salía eran gemidos, Ren sonreía ante esto mientras continuaba masturbando a su pareja.

-Ahhh… Ren… aaahhhhhh- no pudo evitarlo y se vino en la mano de Ren

-Eso fue muy rápido- Horo solo pudo sonrojarse y ocultar su rostro entre las almohadas, solo podía pensar que sin lugar a dudas su koi era malo con él.

-Vamos Horo yo aun no estoy satisfecho- lo regreso de sus cavilaciones, el peliazul miro apenado a su pareja, él no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que hacía todo aquello, qué quería Ren que hiciera, se sentó sonrojado evitando mirar aquellos ojos dorados directamente –Es tu turno-

-Y-Yo… no… se que-

-No te preocupes yo te diré que hacer- el peliazul asintió mostrándose muy nervioso, Ren sonrió de lado tomó a su koi por la nuca y lo acerco a él besándolo demandantemente, Horo se sorprendió pero trataba de responder a la caricia de igual forma que su koi pero le era imposible, así que rompió el beso para conseguir un poco de aire, pero Ren deseaba tanto a su pareja que mientras el de Hokkaido se recuperaba besaba su cuello dejando evidentes marcas.

-Oh Horo, no puedo soportarlo- tomó nuevamente a Horo por el cuello y lo dirigió hasta su despierto miembro, el peliazul se encontraba incomodo en aquella situación acaso Ren quería…

-Lámelo- le ordenó Horo se mostraba dudoso a hacerlo y el de china se estaba impacientando así que lo tomó nuevamente por el cuello y lo "ayudo" el peliazul tenía miedo incluso sentía asco de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo abrió su boca para no hacer enojar a su pareja y…

Horo despertó agitado, sin lugar a dudas había comenzado como un sueño placentero pero después se convirtió en una pesadilla, no pudo evitar mirar debajo de las sabanas, lo que vio lo hizo sonrojarse había tenido un sueño húmedo, no recordaba haber tenido uno y menos con uno de sus amigos, bueno aunque ahora era su pareja, así que no estaba mal ¿no?

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, mientras se duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado "Ren no podía ser tan malo… ¿o si?" el solo pensar en eso hizo que se estremeciera completamente, agito fuertemente su cabeza para sacar aquella idea de su cabeza "En que estoy pensando, Ren ha sido tan amable conmigo, es obvio que no puede ser así" decidió salir del baño y cambiar la cama con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro "No puedo creer que a mi edad y haya tenido un sueño húmedo"

Durante la mañana Horo trato de distraerse para olvidar lo que había soñado

Ren no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Horo, había sido más atrevido con él y le había agradado, solo esperaba que no lo hubiera asustado pues si lo que pensaba era verdad, tal vez lo había hecho, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo el peliazul se veía tan indefenso y tenía tantos deseos de tocar su blanca piel, y ahora que lo había hecho no podía dejar de pensar en ello, si así se sentía su cuello como se sentiría su pecho o… Ren se sonrojo violentamente al pensar en eso, para despejar su mente decidió tomar una ducha fría.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión Lyserg se mostraba más relajado y sonriente

-¿Te quedaras?-

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-Si no quisiera no te estaría preguntando- Hao sonrió pues sabía que Lyserg tenía razón

-Si es lo que quieres me quedare- el ingles sonrió y abrazo agradecido a su koi y lo besó en aquellos labios que tanto amaba

-Te quiero- Hao sonrió dudo, pero contesto

-Yo también- aquello era lo mejor lo que le podían decir al peliverde pues sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, como si la luz hubiera sido atrapada en aquellas esmeraldas. –Vamos comienza a sentirse frio- Lyserg asintió y abrazó por la cintura al mayor, aquel simple gesto hizo que Hao sonriera alegremente mientras el abrazaba a su koi por los hombros, así entraron a la pensión, el primero en verlos fue Yoh

-Hermano qué bueno que viniste-

-Si, decidí quedarme esta noche a dormir-

-En serio genial podrás ayudarme con Anna, estoy tan cansado vamos- lo tomo por la muñeca y lo llevó hasta la cocina, mientras caminaban saludo al peliverde –Hola Lyserg-

-Ehhh…..- o.O

-Hermano vine para estar con Lyserg no para ser el sirviente de Anna-

-Por favor, Hao, estoy tan cansado, hermano- lo miro implorando clemencia, Hao no podía negarse, y menos por el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba su hermano, con dos grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos incluso parecía como si lo hubieran golpeado y se encontraba tan delgado, más de lo normal su rostro solo demostraba cansancio, así que suspiro frustrado

-Bien, te ayudare, pero te advierto que solo será hoy-

-Gracias- lo abrazo sin poder contener su alegría, Lyserg los había seguido pues esperaba pasar tiempo con su koi

-Vine a ayudarlos- hablo el ingles

-Pero Lyserg tu eres nuestro invitado y estas pagando la renta, no podemos hacer eso- hablo un cansado Yoh

-Déjalo si quiere ayudar, no hay porque desanimarlo- hablo Anna

-Anna- se sobresalto Yoh

-Quiero comer comida italiana y dado que no puedo tomar vino quiero jugo de uva- ordeno

-Si, Annita- hablo un cabizbajo Yoh

-Cuñada yo me ocupare, deja que mi hermano te acompañe a descansar ¿quieres pasta o pizza o tal vez algo más?- se mostro amable el mayor de los gemelos para alivio de Yoh

-Quiero ambas y que no le pongan anchoas a la pizza, odio las anchoas-

-Claro, para asegurarme que así sea yo mismo iré por la comida, y Lyserg me acompañara, ustedes descansen- Anna miro desconfiada a Hao, que tal que trataba de huir

-Más vale que no tardes más de 30 minutos o si no…-

-Que sean 40 en lo que preparan la comida-

-Más te vale Hao-

-Ya nos vamos para no hacerte esperar- Hao jalo a Lyserg hasta el auto en cuanto se subieron Hao manejo como si de una carrera se tratara

-Hao más despacio nos vas a matar-

-Tu confía en mi verdecito- cuando llegaron al restaurante italiano solo habían pasado 10 minutos –Jajajaja un nuevo record, vamos pidamos lo de la jefa o mi hermano será quien sufra las consecuencias- Lyserg asintió y se bajo del auto pero no contó con que le temblaran las piernas por el temor vivido hace unos momentos, estuvo a punto de caer pero alcanzo a sostenerse del auto, Hao noto esto y corrió a su lado -¿Estás bien?- hablo preocupado

-No sé qué paso- Hao esbozo una sonrisa y ayudo a Lyserg a caminar tomándolo por la cintura

-Vamos- Lyserg se abrazo a Hao contento sin preocuparse de lo que la gente fuera a decir.

Hao apuro a los meseros para que no tuvieran problemas con Anna, de hecho era lo último que quería y más después de la última vez, con solo recordar el golpe, le dolía, para sorpresa de Lyserg solo tardaron 10 minutos en tenerle todo listo

-Genial, gracias un gran servicio, tomen- les dejo una considerable propina –Vamos- Lyserg asintió ayudo a Hao con las bolsas y regresaron al auto

-Creo que Anna no tendrá ninguna queja vamos con tiempo-

-Aun así no quiero problemas así que sujétate- el ingles se preparo para aquel nuevo viaje se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y trato de agarrarse de donde pudo -¿Listo?- el peliverde lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir Hao no necesito de más, y piso a fondo el acelerador lo único que pudo hacer su koi fue cerrar los ojos. Hao esquivo carros se salto algunos semáforos pero gracias a los rezos de Lyserg llegaron sin ningún percance a la pensión, esta vez Hao abrió la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Lyserg, quien gustoso tomo la mano de Hao para después sujetar su cintura.

-Gracias- tomo las bolsas y trato de caminar sin apoyarse mucho en Hao para no causarle más problemas, de inmediato lo noto el mayor de los gemelos.

-Vamos se que te tiemblan las piernas puedes apoyarte, te ayudare con una de estas- tomo dos de las bolsas, Lyserg trato de replicar pero Hao comenzó a caminar y ya no pudo continuar.

Cuando llegaron de inmediato se dirigieron a la cocina Hao dejo las bolsas tomo a Lyserg por la cintura y lo sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraban cerca de la barra, aquella acción hizo sonrojar al peliverde pero le sonrió agradecido a su koi.

-Espérame aquí voy a darle la comida- Lyserg asintió Hao tomo todas las bolsas y fue a la sala, la escena que encontró lo desconcertó, asusto y alivio un poco Anna se encontraba como siempre viendo uno de sus tantos programas, mientras Yoh estaba recostado en las piernas de Anna completamente dormido.

-Ahh… tu comida- le extendió las bolsas

-No pienso comer de ahí, tráeme platos y cubiertos- Hao deseaba replicar pero al ver a su hermano tan tranquilo y relajado no se atrevió.

Cuando regreso a la cocina Lyserg lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-La señora quiere cubiertos- hablo un tanto molesto

-Yo se los llevare-

-Tranquilo está bien, descansa, apuesto que aun no puedes ponerte de pie, sin que te tiemblen las piernas- le dedico una tierna sonrisa y lo beso en la frente, ante el comentario el peliverde se sonrojo pues su koi tenía razón

Lyserg tuvo que esperar a que pasaran 20 minutos para que pudiera caminar por sí solo y mientras él esperaba Hao no dejaba de dar vueltas de la cocina para la sala, pues Anna siempre quería algo o no le agradaba lo que le llevaba Hao, cuando pudo ponerse de pie, trato de ayudar a Hao llevando unos vaos que deseaba Anna.

-Lyserg tú no eres servidumbre, ve a tu cuarto-

-Pero quiero ayudar- Anna lo miro duramente provocando que el otro se estremeciera

-Ve Lyserg ahora te alcanzo- lo ánimo Hao

-Pero…-

-VE- alzó la voz Anna, Lyserg no quería provocar la ira de ka miko así que se dirigió a su habitación a pesar suyo.

Lyserg esperaba ansioso por su pareja, pero el tiempo seguía su curso y Hao no llegaba, comenzaba a desesperarse e impacientarse cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta

-Hao-

-Por dios, no sé cómo lo aguanta mi hermano, estoy acabado- se dirigió al futón y se dejo caer

-Hao ¿estás bien, qué paso?- se arrodillo a su lado

-Anna no deja de quejarse y de pedir y pedir y pedir- suspiro pesadamente

-Descansa traeré el otro futón- iba a levantarse cuando Hao lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jalo a su lado

-Duerme conmigo-

-P-Pero… el futón es muy pequeño- hablaba nerviosamente mientras su cara se tiño de rojo

-Y qué, prometo no moverme mucho- Lyserg no podía moverse pues su koi lo tenía fuertemente abrazado

-Hao, me quedare contigo, pero debo cambiarme, no puedo dormir así-

-Wow, nunca pensé que fueras tan directo pero si es lo que quieres- trato de sentarse pero estaba tan cansado que cayó pesadamente nuevamente al futón

-Tonto, solo estoy diciendo que me pondré pijama-

-Aquí te espero- Lyserg sonrió, cuando estuvo de regreso, Hao hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, en cuanto sintió el cálido cuerpo de Lyserg lo abrazo posesivamente por la cintura, lo beso en los labios y susurro –Mañana no te salvas de ser solo mío- Lyserg besó a Hao como respuesta.

Ren simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza que había asustado a Horo, y se encontraba tan preocupado porque así fuera, que no aguanto más y se dirigió al departamento de Horo para aclarar todo, en cuanto llegó deseo tener una llave al igual que Hao, pero al pensar en ello se molesto y toco el timbre fuertemente.

Horo no tardo en abrir y se sorprendió al ver a su koi, tembló al recordar su sueño y ver el semblante serio de este

-Ren, ¿pasa algo?-

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Claro pasa- Horo se sintió nervioso por el tono que utilizo su koi, pensó que tal vez quería terminarlo. -¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Claro, algo de jugo no estaría mal- Horo asintió fue hasta la cocina mientras no dejaba de pensar de que quería hablar Ren, tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a decir, cuando regreso, no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran al entregarle el vaso a Ren.

-Horo- Ren no permitiría que nuevamente se le olvidara tratar aquello con Horo, la otra vez se le olvido pero esta no

-Sí, dime-

-¿Por qué Hao tiene una copia de la llave de tu casa?- Horo no se esperaba eso, había pensado en todas las posibilidades menos en esa.

-Ehhh… ¿qué?-

-Lo que has escuchado-

-¿L-La llave?-

-Sí, ¿por qué Hao tiene una?-

-Ah, bueno el es mi amigo, y como después del accidente yo no estaba muy bien… y él estaba preocupado… me pidió una llave… porque no quería que nada malo me pasara, y cómo yo… estaba algo deprimido pues…-

-Entiendo- lo corto Ren –En pocas palabras, estaba preocupado- Horo asintió

-Bueno, no creo que necesite más la llave, no ahora que yo soy tu koi- Horo se sentía feliz acaso su Ren estaba celoso

-Jejeje bueno si… tienes razón… cuando lo vea se la pediré- Ren se mostró más relajado –Am Ren…-

-Dime-

-¿Quieres que te de una copia de la llave?- Horo se mostraba muy nervioso, pero estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta, Ren se encogió de hombros y respondió

-Solo si tú quieres-

-Me encantaría darte una llave- se lanzo a abrazarlo, Ren se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo, sin que se lo hubiera propuesto la camisa de Horo se levanto un poco y al abrazarlo pudo tocar la piel de la espalda de su koi, aquello provoco que un estremecimiento recorriera todo el cuerpo de Ren, el otro lo noto y pregunto extrañado -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, podemos terminar de ver esa película-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro-

-Genial, ¿quieres palomitas?-

-No estaría mal-

-Perfecto no tardo- Horo corrió hasta la cocina, y regreso después de algunos minutos

-Toma, mientras pongo la peli- Ren no perdía ningún movimiento de su koi, debía admitir que Horo se había puesto muy bien, cuando Horo regreso a su lado con una gran sonrisa sonrió levemente -¿Dónde nos quedamos?-

-No lo sé-

-Mmmm eso es un problema, ¿no te molesta verla toda?-

-… Bueno- Horo sonrió ampliamente, Ren comenzaba a aburrirse no sabía como aquella película le podía gustar tanto a su koi, estaba buscando alguna escusa para levantarse, pero para su fortuna la película ya había terminado

-AAhhhh que bonita, como me gusta esa película-

-Creí que nunca la habías visto-

-Ah, jojojo… este, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- "Mmmm buena pregunta" pensó el de china

-Tu apartamento se ve muy confortable, porque no me lo muestras-

-Claro- se puso de pie y para su sorpresa Ren lo tomó de la mano –Bueno ya conoces la cocina, no es muy grande pero no creo que es suficiente para mí- Ren asintió mostrándose interesado

-También ya conozco tu sala y el comedor, pero que hay en las otras habitaciones-

-Ah sí, ven, mira tengo un cuarto de huéspedes, tampoco es tan grande pero creo que está bien no-

-Mmmmm si yo me quedara, estaría bien-

-Jejejeje me alegra que te guste, mira esta otra puerta es un pequeño estudio- Ren se sorprendió al ver que aquel lugar estaba lleno de estantes cubierto por libros y un pequeño escritorio en la cual había una lap-

-Vaya nunca imagine que te gustara leer- Horo se encogió de hombros

-Solo me gusta leer lo que lo que me agrada-

-¿Y qué es lo que te agrada?-

-La literatura… fantástica-

-Oh ya veo- "que interesante" -¿Qué más?-

-Bueno casi es todo lo que leo-

-No me refiero a que otras habitaciones hay-

-Ah, solo queda mi cuarto-

-Perfecto, quiero verlo- Horo no entendía porque el entusiasmo de su koi, no le dio mayor importancia y lo dirigió a su habitación

-Esta es mi habitación- Ren observaba cada detalle un edredón azul marino cubría la cama sus antiguas snowbording estaban colgadas en las paredes pintadas de un azul más claro un copo de nieve estaba pintado en una de la sparedes era tan hermoso, Ren no podía dejar de admirarlo, Horo lo noto –Lo pintó mi hermana-

-Es muy lindo- Horo sonrió tristemente Ren lo menos que deseaba er entristecer a Horo, así que decidió abrazarlo por la espalda para confortarlo un poco

-No era mi intención…

-No es tu culpa, estoy bien, solo que aun… duele-

-Estoy aquí- Ren estrecho un poco más fuerte al de hokkaido quien sonrió enternecido por la calidez de su koi

-Gracias- volteo a agradecerle a su koi, y con lo que se encontró fue con los labios del otro.

-¿Ren?-

-Sabes ayer me quede con ganas de más-

-¿Qué?- Horo no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, aquello era muy directo –R-Ren, estas… diciendo… que… tú-

-Horo se mío- lo interrumpió el otro

-B-Bueno… yo… etto… veras… yo… nunca- Ren sonrió ampliamente, entonces tenía razón, era la primera vez de Horo, aquello lo alegraba mucho, eso significaba que sería el primero en saborear aquella nívea piel

-No tienes nada que temer- hablo sensualmente

-Mmmmm… bueno- Horo no necesito decir más para que Ren ya se encontrara devorando sus labios nuevamente, este beso fue igual al del día anterior, Ren utilizo su lengua para que Horo abriera sus labios y poder explorar aquella cavidad a su antojo Ren no podía dejar de pensar en el sabor de su koi "si así saben sus labios como será…" Ren no quería esperar más, se separo de los labios de Horo y paso a su cuello.

Horo no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando, apenas en la mañana tuvo un sueño húmedo con Ren y ahora estaba pasando todo eso, no podía negar que se encontraba nervioso pero estaba disfrutando de las caricias de su novio.

Ren quería sentir más, quería tocar la piel de su koi, después de dejar una nueva marca en el cuello de su koi se separo de él y lo miro a aquellos azabaches, sonrió ampliamente al ver el deseo y la pasión en ellos, pero también pudo ver un poco de temor, lo recostó lentamente en la cama y pudo ver que el temor y nerviosismo se extendía por su rostro.

-Tranquilo, seré bueno, además es tu primera vez y quiero que lo disfrutes- Ren no perdió el tiempo y levanto la camiseta de Horo para tocar aquella piel que le estaba volviendo loco, ante el primer contacto ambos cuerpos se estremecieron Ren por el contacto con la cálida piel y Horo por las manos frías de su amante, el de china no se conforme con eso y despojo de su camiseta a Horo quedando al descubierto aquel blanco pecho, deseaba saborearlo sus manos impacientes comenzaron a recorrerlo mientras su boca se entretenía con uno de los pezones, Horo lo único que podía hacer era suspirar y jadear, Ren no había mentido estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, y estaba siendo tan cálido.

Ren dejó aquel pezón que ya estaba duro para pasar al otro, sus manos seguían recorriendo aquel pecho que se le entregaba sin pudor alguno, estaba disfrutando de la liza piel cuando algo llamo su atención, una pequeña cicatriz había aparecido en su recorrido, aquello lo desconcertó pero no le dio mayor importancia y continuo con su recorrido, una vez que logro su objetivo y dejo ambos pezones duros su boca comenzó a besar y lamer el pecho el peliazul, quien ante los lengüetazos se estremecía y arqueaba su cuerpo deseando sentir más.

Ren pudo sentir una nueva cicatriz en el pecho de su koi, aquello lo inquieto, con sus manos comenzó a explorar mejor el pecho de su amor y lo que descubrió lo horrorizo, el pecho de Horo estaba lleno de cicatrices, se separo violentamente de su koi, lo cual desconcertó al otro, Ren miro atentamente a su koi, y pudo verlas muchas pequeñas cicatrices recorrían todo el pecho de Horo, el peliazul abrió sus ojos ante el cambio de su pareja iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando vio lo que Ren estaba mirando, se sintió avergonzado e intento cubrirse con las mantas, pero Ren evito que lo hiciera colocando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza

-No- Horo tenía ganas de llorar –Fue… por… el accidente- Horo asintió, no pudo soportar más y las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, Horo evitaba por todo medio mirar a su koi, Ren sintió algo removerse en su pecho –No llores, eres hermoso- Horo lloro con más fuerza, temía preguntar pero aun así lo hizo

-¿No… te doy… asco?-

-No vuelvas a decir eso- hablo molesto Ren

-Pero, estoy lleno de cicatrices-

-No me importa- Horo miro sorprendido a su koi –Horo eres hermoso, no vuelvas a decir algo así- lo libero para tomar una de sus mejillas

-Pero- Ren no lo dejo continuar y lo calló con un beso, un beso lleno de calidez y amor, cuando se separaron Horo ya no lloraba, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lagrimas pero Ren se alegraba de que ya no estuviera llorando.

-Horo, déjame tenerme, se mío-

-¿Aun quieres?-

-No lo dudes- Horo sonrió enternecido y se abrazo a su koi sumamente agradecido

-Soy tuyo Ren- aquel nombre lo pronunció con tanto amor que Ren sintió la calidez de esas palabras por todo su cuerpo, sonrió a su pareja y continuo donde se había quedado, pero esta vez fue más suave paso sus manos por todo su pecho y beso cada una de las cicatrices como tratando de borrarlas, Horo dejo escapar algunas lagrimas por la acción de su novio, Ren notó esto y besó sus parpados

-Aquí estoy- sus manos iban más abajo deseaba poder ver el cuerpo de koi pero no quería asustarlo, con mucho amor acaricio el miembro de Horo sobre su ropa para darle a entender lo que quería

-Ah… REN-

-Sssshhhh, relájate, no te hare daño- Horo miro a su pareja y pudo ver el deseo y algo más que no supo descifrar en los dorados de Ren y solo asintió –Te aseguro que será la mejor noche de tu vida-

Ren se separo lentamente del cuerpo debajo de él y despojo a Horo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, la vista ante él era exquisita, Horo estaba completamente desnudo frente a él, un violento sonrojo cubría su rostro, y su miembro se encontraba completamente despierto mientras su mirada se mostraba apenada

-Ohhhh Horo- se despojo de su camisa para quedar semidesnudo tomo una de las piernas de su koi y la comenzó a besar por la parte interna, las palabras no salían de la garganta de Horo por todo el placer sentido –Amor, eres hermoso- se sorprendió de que aquello saliera de sus labios, pero se sintió bien al decirlo, mientras besaba una de las piernas acariciaba la otra provocando fuertes gemidos en Horo, sonrió ante las acciones de su amor, Ren deseaba más así que se dirigió al miembro despierto de koi y soplo en él

-AAAAHHHHHHHH-

-Horo- fue lo único que dijo antes de lamer toda la longitud de su koi

-RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN- el mencionado sonrió y metió todo a su boca, no podía negarlo Horo lo enloquecía, deseaba aumentar el ritmo pero no deseaba asustarlo así que entraba y salía lentamente, no podía negarlo estaba disfrutando mucho de todo aquello, continuaron así por un rato hasta que Horo no aguanto más y se vino en la boca de su koi, un largo gemido escapo de su boca, Ren dejo escapar algo de aquel blanco liquido y lo que pudo tomar se lo trago gustoso y se relamió los labios "mmmmm nada mal, Horo es delicioso"

Horo espero un poco a que su respiración se normalizara para ver a su koi y sentarse viéndolo a los ojos

-Lo siento… yo- Ren sonrió y beso nuevamente a su koi

-Fue delicioso, pero sabes yo también necesito atención- coloco la mano de Horo sobre su miembro

-Ah… yo… quieres… que-

-No hoy quiero estar dentro de ti-

-¿Qué- que hago?- Ren lo recostó nuevamente y le susurro –Solo relájate- y sin más se desnudo frente a Horo, el peliazul estaba embelesado con lo que veía, el cuerpo de Ren estaba marcado por todo el ejercicio que hacía mero mantenía su silueta delgada

-Jejeje veo que te gusta-

-Ah, yo…

-Está bien, puedes verme todo lo que quieras-

-Ren- el mencionado se coloco sobre su pareja disfrutando del contacto de piel con piel

-Oh Horo eres delicioso yo…-

-Ren- el de china sabía que no soportaría mucho así que decidió preparar a su koi, aprovechando el anterior orgasmo de Horo introdujo un dedo en su interior.

-Ah… Ren-

-Solo relájate amor- Horo respiro varias veces para relajarse mientras Ren no dejaba de mover el dedo en su interior y lo distraía dejando suaves besos por su rostro, cuello y pecho, sin que Horo se percatara ya había tres dedos en su interior –Amor ¿ya no sientes molestia?- Horo negó –No creo aguantar más así que entrare, ok-

-Tengo miedo- acepto avergonzado

-Me detendré si te duele mucho si- Horo miro agradecido a su pareja, Ren separo suavemente las piernas de Horo quien se mostro avergonzado "Por dios, porque Horo hace esas expresiones, me enloquece" pensaba el de china Ren entro suavemente pues no deseaba lastimar a su koi, Horo solo se sintió extraño, no sentía ningún dolor

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si- le sonrió Ren correspondió el gesto, entro completamente, y comenzó a moverse lentamente

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH-

-Oh Horo, me enloqueces- Ren aumento un poco el ritmo provocando grandes sensaciones en los dos, deseaba entrar más profundamente y rápido pero sabía que eso lastimaría a Horo así que decidió esperar para la próxima vez, pues estaba seguro que habría muchas veces más. Horo se sentía morir con todas aquellas sensaciones, no cabía duda que Ren sabía lo que estaba haciendo, deseaba sentir más a su koi así que se abrazo fuertemente a la ancha y fuerte espalda de Ren, estuvieron así por un rato, Ren sabía que su orgasmo estaba cerca

-Horo… quiero… ver… tu rostro- Horo rompió el abrazo y se recostó nuevamente, Ren le sonrió cálidamente provocando que el corazón de Horo latiera más rápido si fuera posible, Ren en verdad deseaba que aquella noche fuera inolvidable para Horo así que tomo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo

-Ooooooohhhhh Ren- el peliazul no aguanto más y se vino en la mano de Ren, quien sonrió al ver tanto placer en aquel rostro angelical, al sentir aquel cálido interior estrecharse supo que estaba cerca así que dio unas embestidas más y se vino dentro de Horo llenando su interior y pensó "ahora eres solo mío" salió lentamente y se recostó al lado de Horo abrazándolo por su fina cintura Horo se acomodo para recostarse en el pecho de su koi

-Lo siento- se disculpo Ren, aquello sorprendió a Horo

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Me vine dentro de ti- Horo sonrió enternecido

-Está bien, además se sintió delicioso-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- lo beso en la frente

-¿A ti te gusto?- Horo estaba nervioso pues había sido su primera vez

-Me encanto- ambos sonrieron, estuvieron en silencio disfrutando de aquel mágico momento

-Horo ¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta?-

-Ah ese es mi armario y esa otra es el baño- Ren rompió el abrazo y se dirigió al baño, aquello extraño al de Hokkaido, el de china no tardo en regresar con una toalla en sus manos

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si solo fui a asearme un poco y por esto- le mostro la toalla Horo lo miró interrogante, Ren le sonrió se acerco a él y comenzó a limpiar los restos de semen que resbalaban por sus piernas

-Eh, no es necesario yo… tomare un baño-

-Tranquilo está bien, además no podrás levantarte inmediatamente, estoy seguro que mañana no podrás caminar-

-Eh-

-Jejeje ¿fue tu primera vez no?- Horo asintió avergonzado –Ya lo comprobaras mañana, te prometo que la próxima vez usaremos lubricante así será más fácil y menos doloroso- Horo se sintió enternecido pues Ren estaba siendo muy amable y atento con él, todo lo contrario a lo que había soñado –Listo-

-Gracias… Ren-

-Si-

-¿Te quedaras?-

-Supongo que un rato- Horo deseaba que se quedara toda la noche y despertar a su lado, pero no quería presionarlo así que simplemente le sonrió agradecido


	14. Problemas

Lyserg se encontraba tan nervioso al estar tan cerca de Hao, que no podía dormir, había tenido razón al decirle que aquel futón era muy pequeño para ambos, pero se alegraba de que Hao se encontrara tan cansado y que durmiera profundamente pues no podía ver su sonrojo y su nerviosismo, Lyserg suspiro largamente "esta será una noche muy larga" pero no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación, pues Hao lo estrecho por la cintura, Hao se sintió tan cómodo que sonrió en su sueño, por su parte el ingles se sonrojo violentamente y trataba de deshacerse del abrazo.

-Hao, no juegues conmigo-

-…-

-Hao se que no estás dormido- hablo tratando de mostrarse confiado pero no fue así, Lyserg se removió inquieto consiguiendo quedar de frente a su koi, al ver el rostro tranquilo de Hao y sentir su acompasada respiración se relajo, "supongo que no tengo opción" pensó y se acomodo en el cálido pecho de Hao, quien lo recibió gustoso abrazando aquel cuerpo que se amoldaba al suyo, no tardo mucho para que Lyserg se quedara dormido, ambos soñando con lo que el futuro traería.

Cada uno sumergido en su sueño, soñando con lo que traería el futuro

Ren se había asegurado de que Horo dormía profundamente para dejarlo e irse a su departamento, pues necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en cuanto llegó se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro "fue maravilloso" pensó después de descansar un poco tomo la decisión de tomar un baño, definitivamente lo necesitaba, mientras estaba en la ducha simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que había pasado aquella noche. Definitivamente Horo era especial había sido una noche mágica, Ren debía admitirlo nunca antes había sentido tanto placer ni había estado tan feliz.

Termino de bañarse y por fin pudo irse a la cama a descansar, o es lo que pretendía, pues no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar "Nunca imagine que Horo… esas cicatrices, maldición porque no estaba ahí cuando él… pero aun así su piel es tan suave a pesar de eso, tan blanca… se parece a la de… ella" Ren se sintió molesto al recordarla. "Ambos son similares, tan dulces, amables, su piel es blanca y suave, pero con ella nunca me sentí así, después de dormir con ella no podía permanecer a su lado, simplemente no podía soportarlo", aunque ahora que lo meditaba tampoco no había podido permanecer al lado de Horo, tal vez era un problema de él y no de sus parejas "Horo se entrego completamente a mí, él es mío" al pensar en eso sonrió contento "además yo… le dije… lo llame amor, y se sintió tan bien, no dudare más, debo olvidarla, ella me dejo, Horo me hace feliz, nunca antes me había sentido así, aunque ella tenía razón, amo a Horo, ya no hay duda de eso, soy feliz con Horo, y yo también lo hare feliz"

Por primera vez desde el torneo de shamanes Ren durmió bien, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en lo que el futuro le traería.

Cuando Horo despertó Ren ya no se encontraba, no sabía porque pero aquello le había dolido, a pesar que su koi había dicho que solo se quedaría un rato, tenía la esperanza de que al despertar se encontraría con aquellos ojos dorados que amaba, trato de no pensar en eso y recordó lo que había pasado en la noche y miro su cuerpo al ver que se encontraba desnudo y tenia pequeñas marcas por él supo que no fue un sueño y se sonrojo.

Se levanto y de inmediato se arrepintió de ello, pues sintió un gran dolor en su parte baja, aquello lo hizo recordar lo que Ren le había dicho "Tranquilo está bien, además no podrás levantarte inmediatamente, estoy seguro que mañana no podrás caminar" sin lugar a dudas el de china había tenido razón llegar al baño había sido toda una aventura pero ahora que se encontraba en la tina con agua caliente se sentía relajado y menos adolorido, se encontraba tan relajado que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, ahí fue cuando supo que era hora de salir, pues no quería que ocurriera algún accidente, con mucho cuidado y dolor se vistió, cuando fue capaz de llegar a la cocina se sintió feliz, pero esto duro poco al tratar de alcanzar uno de los estantes "Pediré algo para comer" fue lo que pensó.

Mientras esperaba a que llamaran a su puerta pensó en todo lo ocurrido por la noche con Ren "sin lugar a dudas fue genial, me sentí muy bien y… él… se preocupo por mí, incluso no le importaron mis cicatrices" toco su pecho con nostalgia "Ren fue todo un caballero pero… él sabía lo que me ocurriría, sabía que no podría caminar, que me dolería… ¿cómo sabía todo eso?... solo puedo pensar que él ya lo sabía porque ya había estado con un hombre antes que yo" de solo pensar eso Horo comenzó a llorar "¿yo no soy el único para Ren?... claro que no soy el único él iba a casarse con Tamao, es obvio que él la amaba…" Horo no soporto más y comenzó a llorar derramando todo su dolor, miedo e inseguridades, cuando se calmo un poco reflexiono "pero ahora está conmigo, ayer me hizo sentir que le importo, que soy especial… que me quiere, no me ha dicho porque termino con ella, pero ahora él es mío" pensó más animado "es verdad yo soy de Ren… pero ¿realmente él es mío?, no sé lo que piensa de nuestra relación, es verdad que él fue quien me pidió salir con él, pero no sé porque lo hizo, ¿será porque en verdad me ama? ¿Por qué quería estar conmigo?"

-WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO, AYER FUE MARAVILLOSO- el timbre se hizo escuchar y Horo agradeció interiormente pues no deseaba seguir pasando del cielo al infierno en un solo instante, decidió que lo mejor era distraerse y evitar pensar en eso.

Cuando Hao abrió sus ojos se sorprendió al ver que Lyserg se encontraba junto a él, de hecho estaban fundidos en un cálido abrazo, aquello lo hizo sonrojarse, "no se siente tan mal, es tan cálido, ayer estaba tan cansado solo recuerdo… jojojo no recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos a esto, pero no está nada mal" estaba contemplando el tranquilo rostro del peliverde acompasando su respiración cuando pensó el que el día anterior le había dicho

"Pronto tendré que regresar a Londres"

"¿Qué pasara una vez que se vaya, aun no somos tan unidos, como para que la distancia no nos afecte… tengo miedo, no quiero perderlo, no después de conocerlo de saber lo maravilloso que es, no después de darme cuenta que lo quiero" estaba pensado en eso cuando escucho la dulce voz de su koi.

-¿Hao?-

-¿Qué pasa?- "mi lindo ingles"

-¿Qué hora es?-

-No lo sé, pero debe ser temprano pues no escucho que Anna le este ordenando algo a mi hermano-

-Tienes razón-

-¿Dormiste bien?- Lyserg se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y se sonrojo violentamente, y agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-Si- hablo bajito

-Que bien, temía que fuera muy pequeño el futón para los dos-

-Pero si tú fuiste el que insististe que durmiéramos juntos-

-Estaba tan cansado que estoy seguro que no podía moverme a ningún otro lado, me alegra haber dormido a tu lado- agregó

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien- Lyserg le sonrió ampliamente

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas-

-Yo también… mmm Hao-

-Dime-

-¿Y si… vas a Inglaterra unos días conmigo?- Hao se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su pareja, no se esperaba algo así, sabía que si aceptaba tenía que hacer muchas cosas, dejar la empresa a cargo de alguien y Horo, ¿qué pasaría con Horo? ¿Estaría bien dejarlo, ahora que parecía que las cosas marchaban bien con Ren? Entonces recordó a Koshino, el se había encariñado con Horo y siempre que lo veía le preguntaba por él, pues después de que Horo tomara su lugar en la empresa y comprendiera todo, Koshino dejo de asistirlo "estoy seguro que estará feliz de ser nuevamente el ayudante de Horo, y le encargare la empresa a Haruka, estoy seguro que los dos estarán felices con eso"

Lyserg se mostraba nervioso, tal vez había sido muy precipitado cuando le pregunto aquello, pero en verdad quería que su koi estuviera con él, se mostro un poco cabizbajo y preocupado cuando noto que su pareja estaba serio y no le contestaba.

-Hao si no…-

-Iré-

-¿Qué?-

-Iré contigo a Inglaterra-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-¿Y tu empresa? ¿Vas a dejar a Horo?-

-Tú fuiste el que me invito, acaso te estás arrepintiendo-

-No claro que no, de hecho me hace muy feliz-

-Esta decidido, cuando te vayas a Inglaterra yo iré contigo, solo debo arreglar unas cosas-

-Pasare aquí las fiestas decembrinas y partiré-

-Perfecto, eso me da tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo- Lyserg no podía dejar de sonreír, aquello lo hacía tan feliz, Hao podría conocer más de él, Hao rompió el abrazo lo cual extraño a Lyserg

-¿Te vas?-

-Quiero que todo quede lo antes posible, voy a hacer unas llamadas y a reunirme con alguien para poder tener más tiempo-

-Te esperare- Hao le sonrió tiernamente

-Lyserg ¿por qué no vives estos días en mi departamento?- aquello hizo que el peliverde se sonrojara

-¿Quieres que viva… contigo?-

-Mi departamento es grande y así podremos estar más tiempo juntos- Lyserg se sentía tan feliz, no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando.

-Me encantaría-

-Perfecto, iré a hablar con Horo y cuando regrese mudaremos tus cosas a mi departamento- Hao se acerco a Lyserg para besarlo y después salir de la habitación.

Horo estaba recogiendo todos después de comer cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Hao?- pregunto desde la cocina pues era el único que tenía llave

-Horito, te vez genial de ama de casa-

-Tonto-

-Jajaja no te enojes-

-Me alegra que hayas venido, tenemos que hablar-

-Qué curioso yo te iba a decir lo mismo-

-Vamos a la sala- Hao asintió y siguió a su amigo, y noto que caminaba de una manera muy curiosa.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Eh si, jajaja- rio nervioso

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, si, dime ¿de qué querías hablarme?-

-Ah bueno veras, Lyserg y yo estamos muy bien en la relación y… estoy feliz-

-Lo sabía, tu semblante se ve tan tranquilo cuando estas a su lado y tus ojos no dejan de brillar-

-Debo admitir que me estoy enamorando-

-Estoy muy feliz por los dos, los sentimientos de Lyserg están siendo correspondidos-

-¿Y dime tu como vas con Ren?- al recordar la noche anterior no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-B-Bien… empiezo a creer que… me quiere-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-

-Bueno, él ha sido tan amble conmigo últimamente y… su rostro se lleno de nostalgia y paz- aquello inquieto al otro -¿Hao, te dan asco mis cicatrices?- Hao cambio su semblante a uno lleno de odio.

-Se atrevió a decirte algo, te juro que lo mato, nunca lo perdonare-

-No no es eso, tranquilo- Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Hao se calmara completamente

-¿Horo porque el Tao vio tus cicatrices?- pregunto duramente, el peliazul se encogió y abrazo sus piernas.

-Ayer dormí con él- Hao controlo su primer impulso de gritarle a su amigo y de pedirle una explicación, pero sabía que Horo ya era un adulto y lo único que podía hacer era respetar su decisión

-¿Horo porqué me preguntaste sobre tus cicatrices?-

-Ayer… creí que le darían asco a Ren… incluso se lo mencione… pero él… se molesto conmigo, me dijo que no volviera a decir eso… incuso me dijo que era hermoso-

-Eso es bueno-

-Sí, ayer fui tan feliz, Ren me hizo sentir que me quería- "supongo que puedo irme tranquilo"

-Estoy feliz-

-Eh?-

-A ambos nos está yendo bien no, nuestras relaciones van por buen camino y no tenemos mayores problemas en el trabajo-

-Es verdad-

-Entonces puedo irme tranquilo- Horo soltó sus piernas y miro con los ojos muy abiertos a su amigo

-¿Te vas, a dónde?-

-Lyserg regresa a Inglaterra-

-¿Te irás con él?-

-Sí, nuestra relación todavía no es tan solida para alejarnos y por tanto tiempo- Horo coloco su frente en el pecho de su amigo.

-Estoy seguro que es lo mejor, te extrañare-

-Yo también, pero no te dejare solo, Koshino estará para lo que necesites-

-Eres muy amable, pero si continúas preocupándote así por mí, Lyserg se pondrá celoso-

-Él sabe que te quiero como a un hermano-

-¿Cuándo te vas?- lo miro a los ojos

-Después de las fiestas decembrinas-

-Es un gran paso-

-Lo sé, pero creo que estoy listo, en verdad me estoy enamorando del verdecito-

-Estoy seguro que serán muy felices-

-Aunque no me quedo tranquilo-

-Vamo Hao, estaré bien, todo está marchando bien con Ren, además dejara a Koshino, te preocupas de más-

-No lo sé, desde la muerte de Pilica no nos hemos separado-

-Ambos debemos avanzar-

-Se que no puedo vivir en el pasado pero no dejo de preocuparme-

-¿Me escribirás?-

-Siempre-

-No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Estoy seguro que estarás muy ocupado con Lyserg y te olvidaras de hacerlo-

-Has madurado-

-Muchas cosas han pasado-

-Tienes razón- un tono se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar era el celular de Horo, quien con dificultad lo tomó de la mesa de centro.

-Es Ren- le informó al otro Hao asintió y se retiro dejando que su amigo hablara tranquilamente con su koi –Hola Ren-

-Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?-

-Un poco adolorido-

-Espero que no te duela mucho-

-Ah, no ya se me pasara, además…- se sonrojo –Ayer fue maravilloso-

-Me alegra que pienses así, sabes, para mí también fue bueno- Horo sonrió a pesar que sabía que el otro no podía verlo.

-¿Cuándo te veré?-

-De hecho te hablaba para ver como estabas y si estabas bien ir a verte- aquello alegro mucho a Horo

-En verdad, si me encantaría verte-

-Bien entonces yo para allá-

-Te espero-

-Te veo en unos momentos-

-Si-

Horo colgó y entonces Hao regreso

-Te vez radiante-

-Estoy tan feliz-

-Supongo que va a venir-

-Si-

-En ese caso me voy-

-Antes, am… Hao ¿podrías darme la llave que te di del departamento?-

-¿Por qué tan de repente?-

-Bueno veras, am… recuerdas cuando estábamos los cuatro-

-Si-

-…Creo que… Ren se puso celoso-

-¿Por la llave?-

-Sí, digo que ahora que él era mi koi, pues, que no era necesario que tu tuvieras una llave-

-Jajajaja ese chino sí que es posesivo, pero eres mi amigo y después de lo que me has contado estoy seguro que te quiere pero no dejo de tener mis dudas, así que me la quedo-

-Eh?, ¿no me la vas a dar?-

-Nop-

-Pero Hao, Ren quiere que le dé una llave-

-En ese caso saca una copia de la tuya, jejeje debo irme tengo que hablar con Koshino-

-Dale mis saludos a Lyserg, y espero que pronto podamos salir los cuatro-

-Eso será un poco difícil con el novio que te cargas, pero si lo convences no tengo inconveniente-

-Hoy hablare con él-

-Cuídate Horo-

-Tú también, te llamó después- Hao sonrió y abandono el departamento, Horo de inmediato se fue a arreglar pues no había tomado un baño.

Cuando por fin termino de bañarse y arreglarse había pasado una hora y media, pues no podía moverse normalmente "en verdad espero que después de la primera vez no sea tan doloroso… Ren dijo algo de… un lubricante… mmmm me pregunto si eso en verdad ayudara" estaba pensando en ello cuando el timbre se hizo escuchar "es Ren" pensó, cuando abrió la puerta se alegro de ver que tenía razón, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, pasa- haciéndose a un lado

-Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien… es-esperaba verte-

-Lo siento no pude quedarme-

-No está bien, eres una persona ocupada- Ren siguió a Horo hasta la sala y pudo notar que este caminaba trabajosamente.

-Tenía deseos de verte- confesó el de china, el peliazul sonrió agradecido

-Yo también quería verte- Ren no aguanto más y se acerco a su koi para besarlo en aquellos labios que lo enloquecían, al tener nuevamente contacto con ellos sonrió en su interior "sin lugar son mejores que los de ella" mientras pensaba eso, sus manos buscaban tocar aquella tersa piel de la cual apenas la noche anterior había tenido conocimiento.

Horo sin lugar a dudas estaba disfrutando de la caricia, amaba que Ren tuviera deseos de besarlo y tocarlo, y más después de haber visto sus cicatrices, sin lugar a dudas aquello todavía le afectaba y le hacía sentir inseguro pero no deseaba molestar a su koi.

-Ren- suspiro el peliazul al separarse del beso.

-Te invito a comer- aquello desconcertó a Horo ¿acaso no quería tocarlo? ¿por qué deseaba irse si acaba de llegar?

-Pero acabas de llegar ¿no te sientes cómodo?-

-No es nada de eso, pero si permanecemos aquí estoy seguro que no podre controlarme y apenas ayer lo hicimos, y todavía estas sensible, no deseo lastimarte- Horo se sintió tonto, su koi se preocupaba por él y él pensando que no quería tocarlo.

-¿Qué comeremos?-

-Mientras venía vi un restaurante italiano- Horo sonrió y se puso de pie, indicándole a Ren que estaba listo.

Cuando llegaron a ambos les gusto el lugar, el local estaba bellamente decorado con lámparas de cristal,

Cuando estuvieron instalados Horo se mostraba sumamente feliz, mientras Ren no podía dejar de mirar a su pareja, sin lugar a dudas era muy bello, la comida transcurrió entre charlas del pasado, proyectos a futuro, y cosas banales, cuando estaban por irse, Ren dejó escapar un comentario.

-Con Tamao era muy diferente- Horo no supo a que se refería su koi, acaso estaba diciéndole que la pasaba mejor con Tamao, no supo como contestar y simplemente exclamo un ah, sin embargo aquello lo había lastimado, sin lugar a dudas Ren todavía pensaba en Tamao, aun cuando estaba con él, ¿acaso él no era suficiente para Ren? ¿Extrañaba a Tamao? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Acaso no sabía que lo lastimaba, después del accidente Horo se había vuelto muy inseguro debido a sus cicatrices.

Ren se percato del cambió en su koi y se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, de hecho no sabía porque lo había hecho, nuevamente había lastimado a Horo y se sentía terrible por eso, además de que no sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a su koi.

El regreso se llevó a cabo en silencio, cuando llegaron al departamento de Horo este se mostraba distante y cabizbajo.

-Gracias por la invitación, me ha gustado mucho la comida-

-Te veo mañana- Horo solo asintió y bajo del auto para dirigirse lo más rápido que le era posible a la entrada del edificio, en cuanto llegó a su departamento se dejo caer en la cama para que toda la tristeza que había contenido se apoderada de él "¿Por qué ha dicho eso?, Creí que me quería, no entiendo a Ren" comenzó a sollozar.

Ren se sentía sumamente molesto con él mismo, "¿por qué he dicho eso? No tenia porque haber dicho eso…" suspiro frustrado "al parecer lo único que hago es lastimar a Horo…y lo único que quiero es hacerlo feliz, pero no sé cómo hacerlo." Pensó frustrado y con culpa.


	15. Arrepentimiento y Consolación

Al siguiente día Horo se sentía terrible, tenía ganas de hablar con alguien por lo ocurrido el día anterior pero no quería molestar a su amigo, además de que estaba seguro que esta vez no perdonaría a Ren, y lo más seguro es que quisiera golpearlo, así que evito llamarlo, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados pues no había podido evitar llorar durante la noche, estaba pensando en que hacer, cuando su celular se hizo escuchar, al mirar de quien se trataba lo dejo sonar, no tenía deseos de hablar con Ren, de hecho lo último que quería aquel día era verlo, primero debía poner en orden sus ideas.

Cuando este dejo de sonar, se sintió culpable por evitar a su koi, pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar solo y calmarse.

Ren no dejaba de sentirse culpable, todo había sido perfecto hasta que hablo, pudo notar el dolor en el rostro de su koi, deseaba borrar esa mirada de su pareja, que él mismo había provocado, deseaba hablar con su koi y disculparse aclarar todo, y hacer todo lo posible para volverlo a ver sonreír.

Decidió hablarle para verlo y aclarar todo, se encontraba un poco ansioso pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría su koi, espero a que le contestara, pero cuando lo mandaron al buzón se sintió entre intranquilo y preocupado, ¿acaso su koi lo estaba evitando? "no tal vez aun está dormido, aun es muy temprano" se trato de convencer "esperare un poco más" pensó decidió y salió a almorzar algo pues estar solo en su departamento lo inquietaba y no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Se alegro al ver que su teléfono no volvió a sonar con una nueva llamada de su koi, se sintió tranquilo y decidió tomar un baño para relajarse y olvidarse un poco de lo ocurrido durante la noche, no entendía que quiso decir Ren con "todo era diferente con Tamao" deseaba preguntarle porque lo había hecho, pero tenía mucho miedo, tal vez lo mejor era olvidarlo, simplemente dejarlo pasar, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, solo esperaba que Ren no fuera a sacar aquel tema que le incomodaba pero más que nada le lastimaba, sabía que Tamao había salido mucho tiempo con Ren, incluso era su prometida, y aunque no sabía porque habían terminado ahora estaba con él, ¿porque la mencionaba cuando estaba con él? Suspiro frustrado, seguir pensando en eso, no le ayudaba, de hecho solo lo lastimaba y tal vez nunca obtendría una respuesta, decidió dejar de pensar en ello y sabía que lo mejor era distraerse, así que decidió salir del baño y despejarse un poco, dando una vuelta por ahí, cuando salió de su departamento dudo en llevar su celular, pero al final decidió dejarlo.

Después de almorzar, Ren se mostraba ansioso por hablar con su koi, hizo un nuevo intento para comunicarse con él, pero nuevamente le contesto la contestadora, le marco unas cuantas veces más pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, "será mejor que vaya a verlo"

Horo caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, sin lugar a dudas aquello le ayudaba, la gente al pasar a su lado, los sonidos que había, los escaparates por donde pasaba lo distrajeron, mientras caminaba en uno de los escaparates algo llamo su atención, se acerco para mirar más de cerca, cuando vio una bandana negra con tonos azules sonrió, pues aquello le recordaba sus días en el torneo de shamanes y cuando practicaba snowboard, sin dudarlo mucho se adentro en la tienda para comprarla, mirando en aquella tienda deportiva encontró varias cosas que llamaron su atención, cuando salió con una gran bolsa se mostraba contento.

"Salir de compras siempre ayuda" pensaba contento "creo que hoy comeré fuera" incluso se había olvidado del dolor en su parte baja cuando termino de comer se sentía satisfecho y contento, caminaba alegremente hacia su departamento.

Ren se encontraba enfrente del departamento de Horo dudaba de si tocar el timbre, pues era obvio que su koi lo estaba evitando, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Si su koi no quería verlo ¿estaba bien que él estuviera ahí? estaba pensando eso cuando una voz familiar lo hizo volver de sus cavilaciones

-¿Ren?- un asombrado Horo estaba frente a él.

Llegó a su pisó y vio una figura enfrente de su departamento "no puede ser, no puede ser él" mientras más se acercaba la duda se despejaba "es él, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" y no pudo evitar que aquel nombre escapara de sus labios.

-¿Ren?- su rostro reflejaba duda y asombro, Ren podía leer tan bien las reacciones de su koi

-Venía a verte- explico el otro, era obvio que Horo se encontraba incomodo, pues evitaba mirarlo.

-Ah,… ¿quieres pasar?- pregunto más por obligación que por gusto.

-No, veo que vienes cansado- Horo dudo, estaba confuso deseaba hablar con su koi pero…

-Ren tenemos que hablar- por fin se decidió, aquello no se lo esperaba el de china y ahora fue su turno de mostrarse sorprendido, pero esto no duro mucho, y simplemente asintió. Horo se mostraba nervioso, Ren lo notó cuando trato de abrir la puerta pues sus manos temblaban, sin embargo no dijo nada, cuando por fin Horo abrió entro dejando la puerta abierta para que su koi pasara, dejo sus compras en la sala y esperaba a Ren, pero en ningún momento lo miro, Ren decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-Te debo una explicación y una disculpa-

-Toma asiento- lo invitó, Ren así lo hizo, pero cuando vio que Horo se sentaba en otro sillón se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, aquello sorprendió al peliazul.

-Perdóname-

-¿Ren?-

-Ayer dije algo que nunca debí decir- Horo no cabía en su asombro nunca antes había escuchado a Ren pedir disculpas a nadie.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que dijo, pues quería saber la verdad

-Ayer te dije que era muy diferente con Tamao- Horo asintió con pesar –Y lo es, con ella ahora me doy cuenta que nunca fui feliz- ahora si Horo miro a su pareja con sus ojos muy abiertos, Ren sonrió ante la reacción de su koi –Lamento no haber sido más claro, creo que ayer te lastime mucho, no era mi intención-

-Ren tu…-

-En verdad creo que te amo Horo- un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del peliazul, estaba tan feliz sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a su koi para besarlo, un beso suave y dulce, Ren amaba como lo besaba su koi, siempre mostrándole cuando lo quería, cuando se separaron Ren se sentía bien, pedir disculpas por algo que sabía había sido su culpa no se sentía tan mal, y todo fuera por ver feliz a su koi, en verdad nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, se preocupaba por su koi y lo único que quería era verlo feliz. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Eh… muy feliz-

-Me refería a…- Horo se sonrojo al percatarse de lo que hablaba su koi

-Ah… lo había olvidado-

-Me alegra que ya no te duela- Ren comenzó a besar apasionadamente al peliazul primero sus labios para después pasar a su cuello, mientras sus manos tocaban el pecho del otro, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se separo violentamente de Horo, lo cual desconcertó al de hokkaido.

-¿Ren qué… pasa?-

-Yo… oh Horo me vuelves loco- admitió –Prometí que la próxima vez usaríamos un poco de lubricante para que fuera menos doloroso, no deseo hacerte daño- Horo sonrió enternecido.

-Ren, pero no podemos quedarnos así- le hizo ver que ambos ya estaban duros Ren al ver que su koi tenía razón se sonrojo, nunca antes le había pasado antes algo así, sin embargo sonrió pícaramente.

-Tienes toda la razón no podemos quedarnos así- jalo a Horo sobre él quien cayó sobre el pecho de su koi –Pero no romperé mi promesa-

-Eh…- el peliazul se mostraba confuso

-Me siento como un pervertido a tu lado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Todavía me preguntas- Ren escondió su rostro en el hombro de su koi "porque eres tan lindo e inocente, a tu lado me siento sucio, después de dormir contigo me arrepiento de todas las parejas que tuve antes"

-Ren yo no te veo como un pervertido- hablo cálidamente, el de china lo miro enternecido.

-Eres tan lindo, Horo- "perdóname por quitarte tu inocencia, pero deseo hacerte sentir tanto placer" –Amor- Ren no aguanto más y beso demandantemente a Horo, mientras disfrutaban del besó no perdió tiempo y dirigió sus manos a los pantalones de Horo, con maestría lo desabotono y trato de deshacer de ellos, pero por la postura en la que estaban le era imposible. Horo notó esto y le ayudo a su pareja levantando sus caderas, Ren aprovecho para poner en pie a su pareja y sacar las estorbosas prendas también para deshacerse de su pantalón y ropa interior, cuando ambos estuvieron en las mismas condiciones, Horo se mostro avergonzado y evitaba mirar la parte baja de su pareja y trataba de cubrirse, Ren simplemente no podía dejar de mirar cada una de las reacciones de su koi, y jaló al peliazul quedando sentado sobre él con sus piernas abiertas y viéndolo de frente Ren besó con urgencia al peliazul, pero aquello ya no era suficiente, necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir a su pareja, sin darle respiro coloco sus manos en los glúteos del otro, masajeandolas aquello avergonzó mucho a Horo pero disfruto de la caricia, mirándolo a aquel rostro lleno de placer, Ren miró a su pareja y al ver la timidez en él, se acerco a su oído para susúrrale.

-En verdad me siento un pervertido, teniéndote así-

-Ren, yo…

-Prometí que esta vez no entraría en ti para no lastimarte, pero te hare sentir tanto placer- con una de sus manos tomo ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos

-WWWWHHHAAAAAAAA- Horo se sorprendió por tan repentino tacto pero aquello se sentía tan bien, que no supo en qué momento comenzó a mover sus caderas para que la fricción entre ambos miembros aumentara, Ren sonrió ante esto y dejo que su pareja impusiera el ritmo para que disfrutara al máximo, y lo tomó por sus caderas, el de china disfrutaba al máximo ver el rostro lleno de placer de su koi, deseando que su koi llegara al placer, sus manos traviesas se dirigieron hasta los blancos glúteos y con mucho amor comenzó a masajearlos provocando que el de hokkaido se estremeciera y juntara más sus cuerpos, aquello provoco que ambos gimieran.

Ren no resistía más la tentación y menos cuando sus manos se encontraban tan cerca de aquella cálida entrada.

-Lo siento Horo- susurro a su pareja cerca de su oreja y lamió su lóbulo, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en el cuerpo sobre él y roso uno de sus dedos en aquella entrada

-Aaahhhhh… Ren… prometiste- jadeo

-Lo sé… y lo siento… mmmmmm pero eres tan tentador- hablo seductoramente, Horo se arqueó dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello y parte de su pecho, Ren no iba a desaprovechar aquello, así que suspiro en el cuello de Horo.

-Ah Ren yo…- Horo no dejaba de mover sus caderas, pero con tanto placer no aguantaría más, cuando sintió que uno de los dedos de Ren entraba en él un grito de placer escapo de su garganta

-Ohhhh Horo- el mencionado no aguanto más y se vino ensuciando las camisas de ambos.

-AAAhhhhhh Ren… yo… lo siento… yo- Ren lo besó en la frente tranquilizándolo

-No pasa nada, además lo disfrutaste ¿no?- Horo asintió avergonzado –Me alegra- lo besó nuevamente en la frente y luego en los labios, cuando se separaron Horo le sonrió y se abrazo a él, pero se separo de inmediato.

-Ren tu aun no-

-¿Me ayudarías?- Horo asintió avergonzado

-¿Qué hago?- Ren tomó una de sus manos, la besó en el dorso y decidido la dirigió hacia su miembro despierto, en cuanto los cálidos dedos de Horo estuvieron en contacto con su ardiente piel un gemido escapo de sus labios

-AAAhhh Horo- Ren no soltaba la mano de su koi, en todo momento le marcaba el ritmo que deseaba, el peliazul estaba sumamente apenado pues estaba masturbando a Ren, a pesar de que él le marcaba el ritmo, su mano era la que estaba en contacto con aquel cálido miembro, Ren sabía que estaba cerca así que aumento el ritmo, un largo gemido escapo de sus labios cuando termino en la mano de Horo, coloco su frente en el hombro de su koi "Por dios con solo el tacto de Horo me he venido bastante" pensaba mientras trataba de regular su respiración, cuando sintió moverse el cuerpo sobre él, pudo ver felicidad en el rostro de su pareja.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado- Ren le sonrió, entrelazo sus manos y besó a su koi, cuando se separaron Horo notó que ambos tenían restos del orgasmo del otro en sus camisas y piernas, por no mencionar que también sus manos después de que Ren las entrelazara.

-No puedes irte así-

-¿Acaso ya quieres que me vaya?- pregunto sorprendido

-No, claro que no- se apresuro a contestar –De hecho me gustaría que te quedaras, pero…- Ren lo pensó, nunca antes había amanecido con alguna de sus parejas, pero con Horo todo era tan diferente, así que no tenía nada de malo probar.

-Me quedare- hablo decidido

-¿En serio?- Horo se mostraba ilusionado

-Si es lo que quieres-

-Sí, quiero- contento abrazo a su pareja, quien gustoso correspondió aquel cálido abrazo

-Horo si continuas moviéndote tan sugestivamente no me haré responsable por lo que pase- el peliazul se levanto de inmediato de las piernas de su pareja y lo miro avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero estoy tan feliz- Ren le sonrió a su pareja, aquello se le estaba haciendo costumbre y se sentía tan bien.

-Qué bueno que hablamos, te parece si salimos un rato-

-Sí, ¿a dónde iremos?-

-Bueno te invito a comer, tu escoges el lugar… pero no podemos salir así- Ren miraba sin vergüenza la parte baja de Horo, quien al darse cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo se sonrojo y se cubrió avergonzado

-E-Es v-verdad… además t-tu ropa esta manchada-

-No puedo irme así a mi departamento, ¿me prestaras algo de ropa?-

-Si- Horo se acerco a donde habían terminado sus pantalones, pero Ren fue más rápido y los tomo

-¿Ren?- el mencionado se encogió de hombros

-Me gusta verte así-

-Ren es vergonzoso- el ojidorado se acerco a su koi, lo tomo por las manos y lo besó "Oh Horo si supieras que sacas lo peor de mi, si no hubiera prometido eso, ya estaría montándote"

-Solo es una broma no te enojes, pero en verdad te ves muy bien-

-REN-

-Horo estás de acuerdo que tenemos que bañarnos, no podemos salir así-

-Es verdad, ya sabes dónde está la ducha, ahora te presto una toalla y un poco de ropa- estaba dispuesto a alejarse cuando Ren lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Estaba pensando porque no nos bañamos juntos, así ahorramos agua y tiempo- sabía que Horo no se negaría con eso de que se preocupaba mucho con todo lo referente al cuidado del planeta, el peliazul estaba indeciso quería bañarse con Ren y ver nuevamente aquel hermoso cuerpo pero no estaba seguro si intentaría algo, aun podía sentir las sensaciones de lo ocurrido en el sillón.

-B-Bien, pero ¿no harás nada extraño verdad?-

-No sé a qué te refieras con extraño- Horo se sentía como un tonto y no se atrevió a decir más, tomo a Ren de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a tomar un baño.

Hao había hablado con Koshino y rápidamente le informo de la situación, y los cito a él y a Haruka para verlos un día después pues aun tenía cosas pendientes.

Cuando Koshino se entero que nuevamente estaría junto a Horo se alegro, quería poner al tanto al peliazul y reanudar su amistad además tenían tantas cosas de que hablar, pues Hao le había dicho tan poco, así que se dirigió a su departamento, se encontraba frente a él y dispuesto a tocar cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

-AAAaahhhh… Ren- se sonrojo avergonzado y sin dudarlo dos veces decidió regresar a su departamento "La próxima vez llamare antes" pensaba mientras se alejaba avergonzado del lugar "En verdad han pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia, pero me alegra haber vuelto"

Tardaron una hora en salir del baño, pues Ren no había podido controlarse mucho y había arrinconado a Horo para poder probar nuevamente aquella piel que lo enloquecía, tuvo que detenerse al escuchar el estomago de su koi el cual ya pedía ser alimentado.

-He comprado ropa nueva, ¿quieres ponerte algo de eso?- pregunto el peliazul, ambos solo vestían una toalla que cubría su parte baja, cuando regreso a la habitación Ren estaba sentado en la cama, se acerco a él y le mostro todo lo que había comprado, sin lugar a dudas era el estilo de Horo, eran pantalones holgados excelentes para hacer algún deporte y playeras de diversos colores, Ren tomo una negra y se la puso aquella le quedaba bien pues marcaba un poco su cuerpo, pero sin saber porque se sintió molesto.

Horo aprovecho que su pareja estaba escogiendo su ropa para colocarse unos bóxers negros y un pantalón de mezclilla, cuando miro al de china pudo notar que no se encontraba muy contento con aquella camiseta.

-¿No te gusta?-

-…-

-Si quieres puedes tomar una de estas- le señalo al closet, el otro asintió y se acerco a donde le indicaba su koi donde había camisas y camisetas después de mirar por un rato se decidió por una camisa azul claro, pues le recordaba el cabello de Horo, en cuanto se quito la negra y se puso aquella prenda blanca, su semblante cambio "Huele a Horo" pensó y sonrió contento "Ahora sé porque no me gustaba la otra"

-De ese lado están los pantalones- Ren ahora se dirigió ahí, y en cuanto vio un pantalón negro se decidió por ese, Horo se coloco la camisa negra que Ren no había querido

-¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunto al de china

-Bien-

-Oye ahí está la ropa interior, no puedes andar así-

-¿Por qué no?, mi ropa interior está sucia-

-Por eso te estoy diciendo que tomes de ahí-

-Ya es tarde y tienes hambre vámonos- se termino de abrochar el pantalón se calzo su zapatos, tomo a Horo por la mano y salieron de ahí, Horo solo tuvo oportunidad de tomar las llaves. -¿Y bien que quieres comer?-

-Qué te parece ir a una plaza ahí puedes comer comida china y yo otra cosa- ambos se encaminaron a la plaza más cercana.

-Vayamos a comer y luego miramos los escaparates- propuso Ren, el peliazul asintió pues en verdad tenía mucha hambre y más después de todo el ejercicio realizado.

Horo opto por una hamburguesa, Ren se mostro receloso y le dijo que eso solo lo haría engordar, Horo le respondió que hacía tiempo que no comía y que no le iba a hacer daño.

-AAAhhh estuvo delicioso, en verdad hacía tiempo que no comía una buena hamburguesa, ahora si vamos a ver los escaparates- Ren asintió, mientras caminaban por el lugar Ren notó algo y una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro.

-Horo debo comprar algo-

-Te acompaño- ambos entraron a una tienda de ropa, miraron lo que ahí había –Ren ¿qué vas a comprar?-

-Estaba pensando comprar una de esta- le mostro una camiseta negra

-¿En verdad?, nunca te he visto con camiseta-

-Bueno tal vez es hora de cambiar un poco-

-¿Por qué no te la pruebas?- Ren lo pensó un momento y acepto, en ese momento una chica se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Necesitan que les ayude en algo?-

-Oh, mi amigo quiere medirse esa- le señalo lo que llevaba en las manos Ren

-Síganme les mostrare los probadores- el de china se mostraba molesto

-Ren, ¿saldrás para que te vea?- iba a decir algo hiriente pero al ver la ilusión en los ojos de su koi simplemente asintió, no tardo mucho cuando Ren ya estaba nuevamente frente a Horo, aquella camiseta sí que le quedaba bien pues marcaba su esbelta figura.

-¿Y bien?-

-Le queda perfecta, debería llevarse, sin lugar a dudas fue hecha para usted- se adelanto la chica quien no podía dejar de mirar al chino con un leve sonrojo. Ren la miro con fastidio

-No pedí tu comentario, limítate a tu trabajo- hablo con despreció, la chica se sonrojo y se alejo apenada.

-No tenías que ser tan rudo-

-Es la verdad, por eso odio estas tiendas-

-Lo siento yo insistí en venir a una plaza- "maldición"

-No es tu culpa, es la culpa de ella por meterse donde no la llaman, ¿y bien como me veo?- Horo sonrió a su pareja.

-Te vez genial-

-En ese caso, me la llevo- Horo espero a que su koi se cambiara, cuando salieron Horo se mostraba muy feliz, Ren miro una tienda en particular y decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

-Debo ir al baño, me esperas-

-Ah, sí, te molesta si te espero ahí- señalo una tienda deportiva.

-No ahí te busco-

-Ok- Ren se aseguro que Horo entrara a la tienda para él dirigirse a otra.

Horo estaba mirando unos tenis cuando Ren llegó

-¿Te gustan?- Horo se sobresalto

-Ren, ah, bueno si un poco, pero…-

-Yo te los compro- los tomó de las manos de su pareja y se acerco a la caja.

-Ren no es necesario yo…-

-Estas rechazando mi regalo-

-Eh… ¿Tu quieres regalarme?- se sonrojo, a Ren le encanta ver a su novio apenado

-Bien entonces esta dicho- Horo mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa pues no cabía en su felicidad, Ren le había hecho un regalo. –Vaya ya es tarde- Horo notó que ya estaba oscuro.

-Es verdad-

-Vamos te invito a cenar-

-Pero ya me has comprado los tenis-

-¿Y qué, eres mi novio no? Puedo invitarte a cenar-

-Deja que yo pague-

-Hoy me toca consentirte, la próxima vez tu pagaras- Horo se mostro conforme con eso. Cenaron en un elegante restaurante entre amenas charlas, cuando llegó la hora de partir Horo se mostraba ansioso.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Bueno yo… ¿iras al departamento?-

-Claro, prometí que me quedaría- Horo miro contento a su pareja y se lanzo a abrazarlo y a besarlo, Ren sonrió de lado mientras miraba la bolsa de su "camisa".


End file.
